Stardust Tendency
by EldoradoNights
Summary: Joseph Joestar is in hot pursuit of a mysterious man who had been prowling around a Speedwagon Foundation lab. When confronted, the man attacks him with an invisible power that sends him...somewhere? He finds himself face to face with some oddly dressed teenagers, and all the more lost when he's attacked by one of their spirits. Some purple vines start showing up and...
1. Chapter 0

**Singapore 1939**

Pain crashes through Joseph's legs in time with the waves to his right. It feels like he's been chasing this bastard for hours on this shoreline, moonlight glancing off the sea beside their chase. His breath is still steady, more than likely he can keep up 'til the sun rises.

_But still, for a guy to keep up with a Hamon master like myself, he must be a vampire…  
_

The cloaked man ahead of him seemed to glide with each step, kicking off the ground with each stride and floating like a paper airplane for a brief moment until his feet made contact with the sands below. Something unnatural was happening for sure, but Joseph could not quite figure out the trick.

He had barely gotten a glance at the man at the docks before he fluttered off. The figure was wearing a solid navy cloak, with some sewn images of feathers haphazardly dotting the wrinkled folds. Short black hair was pinned back with…something. This creep would've been hard to find barring the shallow breaths Joseph had heard while combing the drydocks. The Foundation had only told him there that there was **someone** snooping around their Singapore facility, not a particular description. The last thing Joseph needed after getting married was more trouble, and definitely no more vampires.

Snapping back into focus, Joseph notices that the distance between the two is shrinking. The sand from the figure's steps was getting in the joints of his prosthetic at this point.

_Oh, c'mon, it's hard enough to get clean this thing, now I have to root around to get sand out? Better just trip him up here and get some questions answered._

"Hey bastard, eat clackers!" Joseph spits out to force the man ahead to swivel his head around to the left to try and see the threat.

_Perfect._

Joseph breaths in the energy of the air around him, condensing his Hamon into the clackers wrapped around his prosthetic fingers. With a hooked throw, he aims the spinning marble-sized balls at the man's right leg, a blind spot. However, just before impact he hears the figure shout out something for the first time: "Fly Like an Eagle!"

_At least he speaks English._

The clackers seem to stop midair, as if an invisible limb intercepted them. Any normal clackers would be sent flying into the ocean on their right, but stored Hamon crackles at it pours its energy into the unseen force. The man's left arm spasms wildly, and he collapses into the sand along with the depowered clackers.

_Okay, so not a vampire, that's good._ _As long as whatever arm power he used isn't a blade of solid light or shoots lava this should be game, set, and match.  
_

The man clambers up on his still twitching elbow and eyes Joseph fearfully. Under the full glow of the moon above him, Joseph could see two feathers resting on each ear, and an olive toned face in between. He seemed to be in his late 20's.

"Alright Birdman, start talking. Why are you so interested in a secret lab? I'm sure there's a gull's nest you could be raiding about a mile down this beach." Joseph eyes the man's face, hoping to squeeze some information out before he takes off again. The tide was rising, any more chases would be easier but who knows what other tricks this guy might have.

"What's it to you, you a cop or something?" The man has a low, gravelly, and taunting voice. Seems designed to piss someone off with the feigned ignorance behind it.

"How about this, I'll give you a challenge, if you say a word with the letter E before you give me the information I want, I'll jam this other Hamon clacker down your throat and we'll try again."

_Alright, let's see what this guy's made of. I'm sure he didn't like that first sting._

"Hamon…Do you know a Jonathan?" The man's eyes sharpen.

_Not good, I'm at an information disadvantage.  
_

"Congrats on the challenge, but how do you know my grandfather?"

"I've only read his work, his work on-"

"Got it, Stone Masks, blah blah blah. Being a vampire isn't all that's it's cracked up to be. I mean look at you, you'd lose that great tan."

_Great, another Straights._

"Oh but you have it all wrong. You see, I too am an archaeologist. I have quite the artifact, and I wanted to see if they all blended together."

"Well too bad for you, we make sure to smash every mask we find so freaks like you don't get their fang fetish kicks. Better luck next time."

"Well, Joestar, I still have the prime of my life to find as many temples as I can. You are only a temporary speed bump."

"Really, because as I see it, you have an asscrack full of sand and soon an ass full of my foot."  
The man starts to quietly chuckle, before pounding his fist into the sand with a hearty laugh.

"W-what's so funny?"

"And here I thought you had me on the ropes. That little blast of Hamon gave me a scare. Turns out you really don't know the gift I've been given by the heavens."

"Oh I get it, you're a crazy one. Go ahead, show me what that power is."

_Not good. He's got something up his sleeve, I just can't see it…_

The man curls backward and jumps to his feet. "Since I know your name, how about I offer mine. It's Miller."

Joseph steps back defensively, eyeing the man's arms for stray movement. "Sounds like a damn Yankee name."

Instead of readying to attack, Miller settles back and rests his hands on his hips. There's a brief silence as he looks Joseph over, the waves beginning to lap the sand beneath them. "I'm an Illinois boy, what can I say? Fly Like an Eagle!" At that last word a massive force collides with Joseph's sternum, forcing the breath from his lungs. There was no movement from Miller, no tells.

_I mean, besides him yelling the name of whatever power he's using._ _ It's probably active now, so I'm really out of warnings now. _

Joseph tries to roll back with the force of the prior blow, to get some distance and regain his breath. He gets about four feet back before the sensation of a giant beak clamps down on his left calf. _This strength definitely feels vampiric, but last I checked they didn't have psychic powers_. The unseen force drags Joseph across the sand before launching him into the air up and over Miller. Barely a second passes before Joseph lands face down, sand in his nose and mouth.

"You really don't see it, do you Joseph Joestar?" He can hear the man step slowly behind him.

_I can just picture this bastard sneering at me._

Joseph scrambles onto his back, spitting out sand. "I can see you're definitely cheating."  
"What can I say, I guess I'm more gifted than you." Miller began to approach, deliberately and with enough cockiness that Joseph briefly considered the age-old strategy of getting out of there and regrouping. The splashes of saltwater from Miller's steps give Joseph his opening.

"Well, Miller, I have another talent, too." Joseph begins to grip the newly wet sand as the tide laps the side of his pant leg, breathing in as deep as he can after the blow to the chest from earlier.  
"And what's that?"

"The next thing you'll say is, 'Throwing sand? Isn't that childish, Jojo?'" With a flick of his wrist, he flings a handful of wet sand right at Miller's crotch.

Miller's hands reach down to block the cheap shot, "Throwing sand? Isn't that childish, Jojo?" And with that, Miller freezes in flash of recognition as Joseph spins his legs around to both stand and kick seawater in a horizontal splash at Miller's midsection, imbuing it with enough Hamon to subdue a man four times his size. Miller's eyes widen, as despite the Hamon charged water stopping a few inches short of his abdomen, both of his arms begin to shudder with Hamon.

"Now get ready for a fistful more, Miller!" Joseph lunges forward, focusing his energy into the knuckles of his right fist.

_This is it, while his invisible friend is stunned. I have to knock him out cold, then I can deal with whatever monster he's hiding._

"Not good enough, Jojo!" Miller tumbles backwards into the foaming waves at his feet, before a force propels him straight upwards. "I'm done sparing you, it's plain to me you don't see my Stand." His body seemed to hover above Joseph's, just a foot or two out of reach.

_I can still nail him with my clackers, I should still have a second or two with his arms weak! Now!_

Joseph begins to spin his clackers for a final blow, before Miller spins to face Joseph midair. Like a hawk diving in on prey, Miller descends feet first, shouting "You're out of time Jojo! Fly Like an Eagle, Time Slip!" A flash of aquamarine seems to drown the air around Joseph, and the feeling of massive talons digs into his gut and clutches the organs within. There is no blood nor tearing muscle, but it's as if instead of flesh being ripped, Joseph himself was being torn from reality. He sees a massive man before him, feet like talons and arms shaped like hawk heads. The face is desiccated and stitched, staring intently into Joseph's eyes, its bare skinned torso etched with Roman numerals. Behind it, two large wings adorned with golden feathers. Instead of the beaches of Singapore, there is only a stream of aquamarine and this figure.

And once more, in a mere moment, the man disappears and Joseph is dragged into a current, helpless and paralyzed. If there was any sensation but rushing air, it might be possible to tell how long he had been flying. It seems like forever to Joseph, and yet….

Time passes…

_I wonder how Suzi Q is getting along. I did get that call from Speedwagon kind of suddenly, I'd hate to leave a widow like Granny…  
_

And longer…

_I might've needed to phone Lisa Lisa for help on this, but I was kind of waiting 'til this whole Mother's Day fiasco blew over. I mean, I just figured out she's my mom, can't I be forgiven for not sending a card?_

And longer…

_I swear, whatever that Stand was is just plain cheating. You can at least see Hamon. Definitely feel it. Hopefully I get my rematch, I think I have a plan now… Does this count as running away?  
_

And longer…

_Is there a draft in here?  
_

There isn't. But Joseph is being pulled somewhere. Different than the current dragging him for god knows how long.

_Y'know I'm really coming around to aquamarine._

Sadly, the rushing color around him parted into bright sunlight, and the sounds of bustling crowds and roaring waves flooded Joseph's ears. He feels air rushing as if he was falling-

**Singapore 1988**

-And Joseph lands face first into a gravel walkway of a boardwalk.

A deep voice groans in front of him. "Yare yare…" Another voice, smooth and wavering in tone says something else in response. It's all in Japanese, but Joseph can make out at least a name, said so saccharine it's plainly a deception. He hears "Jojo".

**End of Chapter 0**


	2. Chapter 1

**Singapore 1988**

Joseph cranes his head up and spits out some gravel before looking at the voices in front of him. He sees three figures, two tall Japanese men and a small, dark-skinned girl, all standing a cautious distance away. Behind them is a spiky haired salesman in what appears to be some sort of food stand. Coconuts or something. What stands out more is the fashion. The small girl is in some sort of out of place overalls get-up with long brown hair under a newsie cap, and two men are dressed even wilder. The man on the left has muted red hair with a lopsided bang, dressed in a full formal jade colored uniform. The man on the right seems to have a permanent scowl underneath his short black hair, and is dressed in a full black trench and slacks despite the beating Singapore sun. This grumpy faced guy reminded Joseph of a mobster, but he looked oddly familiar.

_Let's see, mysterious powers, weird colors, and oddly fashioned people. I'm either dreaming, in another dimension, or…_

Joseph breaks the silence, "Hey so, do any of you speak English, perhaps?" 

_If these guys work for Miller I might be in poor form, but if I can get some info…_

The man in black glares at Joseph, while the man in green steps forward. "Jotaro, a bit suspicious, isn't he?" , the man in green says in surprisingly good English. The small girl circles behind Jotaro's leg and clutches onto his slacks.

"Hey, aren't you the suspicious ones, I mean, look at those outfits!"

The man in the food stand speaks up, "Yeah I don't usually see Japanese school kids on this side of the boardwalk. Though I also don't see hippie Westerners either."

"What the hell's a hippie?"

Jotaro speaks up, nodding his head towards Joseph, "Kakyoin." Kakyoin squints his eyes at Joseph before noticing something on Joseph's back. Turning to look, Joseph is greeted by a purple thorny vine growing from his left shoulder blade.

The Singapore boardwalk fills with what can only be described as the sound of a dramatic man wailing in fear.

Joseph begins to roll wildly trying to grasp the vine, which is also flailing wildly. Both of the men looking on just seem to stare, nonplussed. Before long, Jotaro speaks up "Give up the act already."

Joseph springs up, indignant. "What do you mean the act? What the hell is this thing?" The man in green chuckles unsettlingly, "Jojo, this is obviously an assassin, as stupid as he sounds."

"Hey! I'm no assassin! I'm more confused than you two at this point. And where's that Birdman Miller?"

Jotaro takes a decisive step forward, threatening with just his gaze alone. Joseph recoils a bit, sensing something lingering below the surface of that determined expression.

_I don't like that look. Seems like whatever this damned vine is gave a poor first impression…_

Kakyoin giggles with an oddly high pitched tone, "You're obviously an enemy Stand user. Those look like Hermit Purple's vines, do you think he did something to your grandpa, Jojo?" Jotaro shoots Kakyoin a harsh glare, before taking one more step towards Joseph.

"Now hold on, I don't know who your old geezer is, I just fought with some guy on a beach at night, and now I'm her-" and before Joseph can finish a large purple figure bursts from beside Jotaro, fist careening towards Joseph's midsection. Fighting instinct kicking in, Joseph tries to dodge back and block with his prosthetic arm, but the pure speed of the blow crashes directly into and through his arm. A loud "ORA" bellows from the purple spectral man and the force of a dump truck rams Joseph back at least 20 feet into a palm tree. Nuts, bolts, and pistons scatter across the walkway as the palm tree behind Joseph topples back, snapped messily like a green twig.

Joseph peels himself up to stand, as he sees Jotaro wave the girl behind him away. Kakyoin seems to linger behind Jotaro. His arm is barely functional, maybe a thumb and pinky still in working condition. Pain surges through his spine and hips, and his balance wobbles as Joseph tries to regain his composure. 

_This isn't good, two on one. I can barely handle the first kid, who knows what the second one has in him. I presume both of them have those Stand things. Angry face over there seems to have the same type as Miller, from what I can see they stick close to their owner. No clue on Creepo over there. Seems like there's only one way out…_

"RUN AWAY" Joseph screams at the top of his lungs as he sprints away down the boardwalk. "MAKE WAY, DANGEROUS MAN BEHIND ME, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" 

In the distance, Kakyoin stares stunned at the snapped tree, oblivious to the metal bits on the ground. He nervously shuffles a step away from Jotaro, who turns and gives him a glare. The air grows tense, and Kakyoin's prior confidence seems to melt a bit. Just as Kakyoin goes to speak, the man at the food stand speaks up, "So, uh, no ice cream then?"

"No," Jotaro's tone is humorless and cutting. "Kakyoin, go check on Gramps. I'll go after the hippie." Kakyoin's eyes glaze a bit, but they snap back into focus a fraction of a second later. "Right, Jojo. I'll wait for you to get back. I'll make sure Joestar-san is fine, as well." With a flick of his trenchcoat, Jotaro casts one last suspicious glare back at the hastily retreating figure of his friend. "I'm sure the others can handle you just fine."

Time passes…

_I may be hedging my bets here, but if this is still Singapore there's a chance that the dry docks are ahead. Maybe some of Speedwagon's pencil pushers who can lend me a phone. I have a feeling this Jotaro fellow is going to be quite persistent. That blow to the gut earlier really did a number on my leg. Well I guess it was more the impact with the tree. _

The walkway beneath him goes from gravel on sand to asphalt as Joseph sees the dry dock complex ahead of him. He can barely make out the black speck behind him, undoubtedly the monstrously strong school kid from earlier, but it still too close to take it easy. If he wasn't mistaken, there was a warehouse building just outside that led into a Speedwagon Foundation Lab below the basement level.

_Seems I was right about this still being Singapore, but everything is different certainly. Definitely more developed. Less impending invasion target and more tourist trap. Maybe I can get a souvenir for Suzi Q…wait what am I thinking? That kid hit me harder than a Pillarman, I have to think of something quick. _

Joseph examines his left arm as he runs. He can feel something pulsing beneath his skin, and on closer inspection notices some small purple thorns poking through his bare arms. No pain accompanies the sight and, as if reacting to being noticed, the purple vines from earlier surface and start to writhe.

_This is… odd. They seem like a part of me, and judging from both Miller and that Jotaro kid's usage of theirs… These should be able to interact with the real world. I'm guessing only people with Stands can see them, but can still be affected. Still… damn. That kid's so called Stand packed a serious punch._

Up ahead, just before the warehouse building on the outskirts of the dry dock complex, a weathered wall stood in the way. It was about eight feet high, with brick and barbed wire guarding against intruders.

_That's new. Still, should be no problem. _

Joseph focuses his breath, and lands a foot square on the wall ahead, intending to launch himself up and over. The boost from his inner Hamon energy thrusts him into the air, though a burning pain surges through his entire spine. He gasps out, breath stopping short and the twinge of pain throwing off his trajectory. In the fraction of the second it takes to twist himself around midair, Joseph sees that he has essentially lobbed himself perfectly so that he'll land directly on the wire. Ahead of him is the backside of the warehouse, an old window directly in front of him, if about twelve feet away. Time begins to slow around him, the wire below him tauntingly awaiting his landing.

_Oh come on. I survive ancient super vampires, a volcano, and invisible spirit men only to die on some barbed wire. Hell even if I live, I'm not going back home with a nasty belly scar, I've worked too hard on this figure for it to go to waste. That damn kid did this to me with one punch? If I was just a little closer I could Zoom Punch my way to that window ledge… If I could just reach…_

Joseph's left arm strains as he tries desperately to reach for something to pull him over. He doesn't have enough time to unwrap his scarf to grab onto anything, and his short shirt doesn't cover enough to provide protection through Hamon strengthening. He looks down, teeth clenched and eyes wide. Yet his vision gets yanked with the rest of his body, being pulled towards the warehouse window. His eyes follow his left arm towards his hand, which is gripping a purple vine. He sees the vine has extended and wrapped itself around some exposed rebar beside the window.

_Y'know I don't remember the warehouse looking this beat up. _

His arc guides him right between the first and second stories, and his feet firmly plant on the wall like a rappeler's. Joseph turns and smirks, before seeing the black dot behind him has gotten bigger and has started to gain ground. He panics and starts to look for a way down, but a voice authoritatively shouts out below him. "Hey, you, get off that wall and come down with your hands up! This is a Singapore Air Base, authorized personnel only!" The voice below is a gruff army man, dressed in a brightly colored green camouflage, clearly Singaporean military. The military man is unarmed, however, and appears to have been taking a leak behind this warehouse.

"No hablo ingles, lo siento!" Joseph begins to pull himself up and into the building, the vine doing an incredible job of holding his weight. He can hear the man below zipping and shuffling below as he shouts "Ven aqui ahora!" Joseph does not understand him at all.

Joseph crashes into the dusty glass, sending shards skittering across the worn concrete floor ahead. The area around appears to be an upper level storage deck, where one would see smaller boxes stored instead of racks and pallets on the main floor below. Yet the place was empty, minus the newly arrived scantily clad Englishman. Condensation off of heated steam pipes drips into various puddles around the empty concrete deck and the warehouse floor below, echoing a concerto of ages of neglect. Joseph's eyes squint for a moment as he crunches some numbers, before settling down on the edge of some rusted metal stairs that lead down to the main floor.

_I have ten minutes, give or take. If I can make my way down to the lab below here I should be in the clear. Even if the lab's empty like this place, I doubt that mafia high schooler is going to find me if I can find the way down quick enough. I need to test out these vines too, there's no way I can take him head-on. Now, let's look around and see if we can prepare for the guest._

**END of CHAPTER ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**Singapore, 44 Days Remaining**

Jotaro had stopped running ever since he saw the mystery man vault the wall ahead. Now, he is merely calmly walking towards the complex before him. A trap is waiting for him, without a doubt. However, the Englishman seemed weak, so there's no chance he would stand a chance against Star Platinum. No clues on what the enemy's stand was capable of, besides resembling Hermit Purple.

_Two options, it's a mimic type with unknown powers, or it's just like Hermit Purple and useless in a fight. Either way, it's time to drag some answers out of this coward._

His footsteps stop short at the tall brick wall in front him. With a quick leap, he kicks off the brick wall and grasps the top of the wall above him. Star Platinum rises up from Jotaro's back and takes hold of the barbed wire blocking the way, and pries the coils apart so that Jotaro himself can clamber up. He straightens himself on his feet on top of the wall, surveying the complex before him. A dusty warehouse building with a broken window on the second floor is directly in front of him. Straight down, he hears a stammering voice failing to form any words. A Singaporean soldier is staring wide-eyed in disbelief at Jotaro's stoic figure, silhouetted by the high noon above him. The man's face is drenched in sweat, and a slight glare from the black-clad school kid sends the soldier running away, screaming in panic.

Jotaro hops down and tentatively takes a few steps into the complex, looking around for more soldiers. This appears to be a military base, but a fairly unkempt portion of it. No doubt the building before him was abandoned long ago, as the rust on the window frames and the worn bricks seem to be decades old.

_I shouldn't cause too large a scene here, I don't want the hassle of fighting any armed soldiers this early in the day. Judging from the broken glass on the second floor, that man is definitely in here. I could just bust in, but…no. We don't need any more delays getting to DIO, getting held up by the military would lose us more precious time. Kicking down a door, however, shouldn't be an issue on this side of the complex. _

Jotaro circles the building, being cautious but wholly unstealthy as he trudges his way across the weathered asphalt. His eyes aren't panicked in the slightest, but still diligently checking the corners of each building and pathway. The surrounding buildings seem like they're in similar disrepair, and devoid any of patrolling guards. The far side of the warehouse has a rusted double door, with boarded up windows adorning each side on both floors. He presses his ear against the door, only to notice the right door is slightly ajar. There doesn't seem to be any wires or any tampering with the door, the rust seemingly preventing it from shutting closed on its own.

_Waiting outside is too disadvantageous. That scared soldier might spot me if I wait here, and that bastard seems like the type to function better with more prep time. Better to end this quickly and directly than let him get set up._

Without hesitation, Jotaro solidly kicks the door open near the decayed handle. The door swings wide, falling off the top hinge as it collides with the interior wall. Not halfway through the door's arc, a rather heavy looking metal rod falls down and clatters onto the concrete floor.

_Setting up a trap on the door frame? He spent his time poorly. Good grief._

"Yare yare…" Jotaro mumbles to himself at the childishness of the supposed trap. He peers in as far as he can into the darkness, trying to get as much information as possible before stepping in. "I know you're in here. Give it up, you're not getting away again. Tell me where your master is or I'll crack your jaw with my fist." The warehouse is strangely silent, minus the occasional drip of water into a puddle.

_A trap, or an alarm? Let's see if I can scare him out._

Jotaro slowly steps through the now open door, and sees rows of empty metal racking extending deep into the warehouse. The room is dark minus some light pouring in from the door behind him, some scattered holes in the worn ceiling, and the broken window on the balcony to the rear of the facility. His eyes scan behind the racking, but the darkness in the far corners veils a large section of the room.

Star Platinum manifests beside him, and with a quick snap of his shoulder grips and crushes a support to one of the rackings in front of him. A follow-up punch to the center of the heavy chunk of metal topples it towards the depths of the room. One racking collides with another, and they begin to domino their way in through the middle of the warehouse. Jotaro hears some clattering coming from the back left of the building, shoes rushing across concrete. He stands his ground, no need to rush in any further.

After a second or two passes, he sees a glint of light as something small careens towards him. Star Platinum easily swats it away with a piece of metal it wrenches from a nearby rack, but on contact the mystery object seems to electrify both the metal and Star Platinum's hand. Regardless, the projectile is deflected and embedded into a nearby wall. Jotaro's right hand begins to spasm in concert with his Stand's, but he shakes it off as he sees a figure materialize from the darkness about 15 feet in front and to his left. The man from earlier steps forward, one eye closed and finger wagging. "Didn't your mother teach you to not bite off more than you can chew?"

_This bastard has a mouth on him. I intend to break it, before or after I get my answers. _

"Shut up, you bastard." Jotaro's arm flexes as he clenches his fist in annoyance, and Star Platinum responds in kind by readying a blow. But before Star Platinum can lunge, the mystery man makes a small leap back and clicks his tongue tauntingly. "Nuh uh, none of that punchy business. As long as I stay this far away, you can't hit me, right?" Jotaro catches his gasp in his throat, and quickly examines the concrete at his feet. There are scratch marks in front of each set of racks, and the one he busted in the center was just a little closer than the scratch before the Englishman's feet. "Now we both probably have a lot of questions for each other, so how about we chat from a nice, safe, respectable distance, momma's boy?" Without even opening his mouth, Jotaro simply tightens his glare.

_I'm breaking his other arm too. I'll pin him to the wall if I have to._

Star Platinum switches the grip on the metal it's holding from a baseball bat to a javelin, and chucks it straight at the man in front of them. The mystery man simply tugs his arm, and a purple vine yanks a rack to the left of him, falling in the way of the metal spear careening his way. His calm expression quickly turns to panic as Star Platinum's attack gouges through the metal and nearly stabs him in the gut. "Okay so, Plan B."

**Singapore, 1988**

"Okay so, Plan B" He had already laid out Plan B. It was 'Get The Hell Out of Here and Let the Military Handle This Monster'. As far as Joseph could tell, his enemy was no vampire, so Hamon is more of a stun gun. His Stand also has incredible strength and eyesight, as no normal kid could've swatted his clackers like that with so little effect. The range, aim, and power of what it throws completely negates his initial strategy of keep away until he got frustrated enough to leave an opening.

_And sure enough, this guy is direct as hell. I thought I could buy a bit more time with him climbing the wall, but from the sound of it he just bashed a hole in it. I couldn't get that damn rusted plate open to get into the basement, I'll just have to run until I get enough distance to circle back. Though from the sounds of that panicked soldier we don't have much time before we get even more guests…_

Air flows deep into Joseph's lungs, as he prepares a dive back towards the balcony. Jotaro takes a single step forward as Star Platinum wrenches another metal rod from the abandoned fixtures nearby, and Joseph takes a mad dive back into the darkness. Judging from the silhouette, he sees that both Jotaro and his Stand still have a bead on him. A flash of purple and a loud grunt accompanies what feels to be a sonic boom as another javelin is hurled at him. Joseph releases his Hamon into his left hand, and tosses the handful of hair he had hidden in his hand towards the spear. The energized hair creates a barrier, strong enough to hold machine gun fire at bay, but still fails to absorb all the force behind the throw. The recoil flays the metal on impact but imparts enough force to send Joseph tumbling towards the rear of the room.

_Damn, really? Why the hell is this kid worried about assassins? Who thought it was a good idea to piss him off?_

From behind the rows of racks, Jotaro steps slowly and deliberately closer, his Stand with a fresh new projectile in hand. Its purple gauntlets grip the rod hard enough to bend it in its grasp, and it tauntingly taps the racks beside it as it approaches. Joseph scrambles to his feet, crunching numbers as he scratch marks in front of him. He still has a few seconds to find a getaway plan, but that is far too short for him to sprint to the stairs up to the balcony.

_No choice, I didn't get to practice it but here goes nothing…_

Joseph readies into a sprinting stance, and darts to the right side of the warehouse. Jotaro simply stops and waits for an opening to nail him between the racks. He gets halfway across to the felled fixtures in the center, before leaping off of them and twisting around. A purple vine shoots from his forearm and grasps onto a bit of snapped railing on the balcony above him, tightening like a rope. Joseph thrusts his full weight into it, hoping to swing up top quick enough to avoid getting skewered. Sensing a murderous intent, Joseph holds out his broken prosthetic towards the wall his clackers were jammed in. They rattle a bit, but small amount of Hamon still in them resonates and pulls them back towards Joseph's arm. However, standing in between Joseph and his discarded clackers is Jotaro's imposing figure astride a fallen rack. Another ripple of air clips through the room as another spear flies, though the trajectory is thrown way off as the clacker collides with his back mid-throw. Instead of goring Joseph, the javelin crashes into the bottom of the balcony itself. The crash of metal against concrete balcony warms Joseph's heart a little. Until he sees the balcony beginning to crack and fall before he lands.

The whole of the partial second floor collapses from the impact of Jotaro's throw, and it slams onto the concrete below. Joseph twists around midair to look down and notice the base floor is also collapsing.

_This whole place is a deathtrap! Looks like we won't be getting out of here without a tour of Speedwagon Labs. _

**Singapore, 44 Days Remaining**

The concrete was crumbling beneath Jotaro's feet. Apparently there was a basement below, just as dilapidated as the rest of the place. A quick glance at the mystery man showed a face not of panic, but relief.

_Did this idiot really plan this trap so far ahead?_

Star Platinum reaches out for a handhold on the crumbling foundation and gets a firm grip, but after a few seconds a piece of the metal roofing crashes down and causes Jotaro to instead brace for impact as he falls. He descends for far too many seconds to only fall one floor.

Time passes…

Mounds of rubble and metal pin Jotaro to the cold metal floor beneath. A shallow layer of water soaks through the back of his trenchcoat, and he pries himself free to survey the new arena. The room itself is far deeper than he expected, as if he fell not into a basement but a sub-basement. Fallen cabinets and scientific equipment line the walls, and the roof above is a caved in metal covering. Not only that, but the room around him seems to be a part of a much bigger complex.

_An underground lab? Reminds me of the sci-fi films Gramps dragged me to as a kid._

He could hear desperate sprinting of shoes on metal from another room. Shaking off the dust and moisture, Jotaro winds his shoulder and cracks it. He spots the object that nailed him in the back before he missed his throw. A small pair of black metal clackers, with 'Jo' embossed in gold on each individual ball. "Yare yare…"

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	4. Chapter 3

**Singapore, 1988**

The fall wasn't particularly gracefully, but Joseph is still able to dust himself off, having rolled his way from the path of most of the falling debris. He may be safe, but the lab has obviously seen better days. The room he's in now has an inch of warm water coating the bottom, lit up only by a few remaining emergency lights that lined the wall near the ceiling. The eerie green lights glow intermittently, leaving a few seconds of darkness between each slow flashing period.

Joseph took note of the demolished tables and the rusted ladder that stopped short of the facility's inner roof, either from age or the recent addition of a warehouse's worth of concrete. One wall was completely shredded by that impact, and the hints of a door frame remain. He hears some shuffling from the other room, no doubt the unstoppable monster teenager ready to pursue him some more.

_Thankfully, unless his Stand can make dynamite he's going to have to find another way around. I was hoping this place was still in operation, but I'm still not convinced there's nothing to find here. If I can root around a bit without that kid finding me, I might be in business. There should be at least a couple of files strewn around, maybe some possible places for Miller to be hiding, or at the very least a radio. The Speedwagon Foundation has a frequency I can reach…_

"Well, if I remembered to write it down…" Joseph grumbled to himself as he started his quick escape out of the room he fell into. There is another opening to the north, the door having long since fallen off of its hinges. The green lights illuminate his path as he runs down sprawling hallways, splashing the water around as he dashes. Doors dot the halls, but most are jammed or blocked. However, after a about ten minutes of trying doors to no avail, one falls in on itself as Joseph yanks on the handle. A few hesitant steps in, he sees a small radio on a table under the glowing emergency lights.

"Jackpot! Now let's see if I can get in contact with anyone in this weirdo dimension, or wherever I am." Joseph fiddles with the dials, to find that the battery it was hooked into had long since corroded. "Damn, did that bastard send me like a hundred years in the future? " In frustration, he slams his fist down onto the inert radio, only for some purple vines to latch onto it as his fist connects. The radio whirs to life, spewing static. "Oh, you're good for more than some unbreakable rope, huh? Aren't you some good little vines, aren't you?" Joseph pats the vines as he would a pet dog.

Before he can touch any dials, the radio static begins to warp into piecemeal voices, garbled messages with distorted tones as if the radio was trying to spit out five channels at once. While Joseph stands there, squinting and trying to make out the noises, they gradually clear up to five voices speaking in unison.

"**DUCK**…**DUCK**…**DUCK**"

Puzzled, Joseph begins to squat in thought in front of the table, the vines releasing as he retreats his hands. "Duck? What the hell? Is this a sign, maybe that Miller's Stand is actually a-" And before he can finish speaking a piece of concrete goes whooshing where his left arm was and smashes into the metal wall behind the table with the radio. Joseph's eyes go wide as he slowly turns, and standing in the doorway is Jotaro and Star Platinum, blocking the way. Star Platinum is holding another chunk of concrete and tossing it up and down as Jotaro glares at Joseph as the green light illuminates his face.

"Ah. Duck. So, uh, Jotaro. So nice to see you." Jotaro takes an intimidating step forward, and Star Platinum stops playing with the concrete, ready to throw it. Joseph quickly rises to his feet, and waves his hands in an attempt to calm him down, "Y'know you are so convinced I'm an assassin, and you don't even know my name. For all you know I'm an innocent bystander." Jotaro looks him up and down, his stare almost choking Joseph with its intensity. After a tense few seconds, Jotaro flatly speaks, "Then tell me before I make your arms symmetrical."

_An opening, this is a gamble but there's no other way. This kid is way too persistent for me to find anything while he's in here. If I can just sneak out of here and find a way to get in contact with anyone, I have a hope of catching that Miller guy. Though if I am right, and this is the future, did he already succeed in finding another Stone Mask?_

"Spit it out." Star Platinum cocks his arm back, its eyes locked onto Joseph's left arm.

_Oh god he's serious about my other arm. It's hard enough to service this thing on my own, imagine having to fix both with just a screwdriver in my mouth!_

"Okay, fine." Joseph leans back, resting his hips on the table behind him and his arm in the center. "Since you want to know so badly." He takes a long deliberate pause at the end of each sentence. "My name is almost as important as my great deeds. You see, I saved the world once, even shot a guy to space all by myself." Joseph shoots a cocky glance at Jotaro, only for Jotaro to bark back "Name. Last chance." He shifts his arm back further onto the table and casts a worried look behind him, before finally speaking up again. "Jeez, talk about impatient. My name is Joseph, although my friends call me-" and once again, before he can finish speaking, a garbled voice on the radio cries out:

"**THE RIGHT WALL, PLEASE, THE RIGHT WALL"**

Without a second's delay Joseph dives towards the wall to his right, seemingly a plain metal wall like the rest of the building. Looking at Jotaro, Joseph notes some hesitation in his eyes before he shakes it and has Star Platinum chuck the concrete at its target. The brief moment's delay sends the trajectory of the concrete a little high, however, and it smashes into the wall behind it. A gushing spout of scalding water comes spraying out of the remaining hole in the wall straight at Jotaro's torso, knocking him back a bit to the left of the door frame despite Star Platinum absorbing the heat. Taking his shot, Joseph kicks off the bottom of the wall with a deep breath of Hamon, launching him in a low arc through the now unobstructed doorway.

As he begins to sprint his way back to the room with the ladder, he notices the radio dangling from his arm from the purple vines extending from his palm. "Okay crystal ball, any other suggestions?" His splashing footsteps echo through the halls as he madly dashes away from the surely enraged powerhouse he left behind.

**Singapore, 44 Days Remaining**

Jotaro gains his composure after he steps out of the way of the jetting water from the wall. He barely had time to process the man's name. "Joseph…" He takes a few steps into the hallway to see Joseph madly dashing away and talking to himself, more than likely trying to escape the place altogether. Something nagged at Jotaro's thoughts, but he can't quite formulate what.

_We have three options. That's my grandfather, but young and somehow dumber. Or, that's my grandpa from the past, and he used to be much more of a coward. Finally, the most likely option…He's playing me. DIO knows all about Joseph, and it's not out of the realm of possibilities he's just trying to confuse me. I had my suspicions about Kakyoin earlier today, and I don't doubt that a Stand can create two copycats. I'm sure Avdol, Gramps, and Polnareff can handle Kakyoin if he's a fake, but I'll be damned if I let this one go without getting any information on DIO._

Having made up his mind, he sprints to pursue this 'Joseph'. The slowly pulsing green lights still gleam off the splashes of the man's feet ahead of him.

**Singapore, 1988**

_On second thought I'm very glad this place is crumbling. Looks like the steam pipes keeping this place at an even temperature have rusted enough to almost flood the whole lab if they break. I just wish this damn radio wasn't so stingy with its advice._

Joseph smacks the radio he has cradled in his left arm with the metallic mess of parts that used to be his right hand. Almost simultaneously, it screams out in a static-y voice:

"**JUMP NOW. J-J-JUMP NOW**"

He panics briefly but nevertheless does an extended hop mid-stride. He feels something whoosh under his feet as the lights dim just as the projectile passes under him. No doubt, Jotaro was waiting until the lights dimmed before trying to slow him down, with whatever that was obviously aimed at Joseph's legs. Squinting further down, Joseph sees that he's only about forty feet from the way out. He concentrates his breath, and on his next stride begins to run across the water coating the floor instead of plunging his feet down into it. He closes his eyes, concentrating on the ripples behind him from Jotaro's chase.

_Thirty feet from the door, he's twenty behind me. The wall beside him is trembling, seems like he's reloading._

Sure enough, the radio whirs to life, but before it can say anything Joseph hugs the left wall. The radio hushes immediately, and another rush of air passes Joseph on his right.

_Twenty feet from the door, he's now twenty five feet behind. Good thing this hallway is so narrow. I can't feel Star Platinum, but it has to scrape whatever it's throwing against the wall to make a clean throw at me. _

Another vibration in the metal beside him, and another chunk of metal flies by Joseph, this time to his left. Joseph's remain closed as he starts to sprint as fast as he can.

_He has to be frustrated by now. Ten feet from the door. He'll probably stop and aim right at the center now, but if I'm right, he should be…_

Joseph's eyes spring open and eye the lights passing him by. They glow to their fullest, and just as they are about to dim, Joseph leaps and delivers a powerful Hamon filled kick to the wall on his right. He drains a majority of Hamon with the blow, but the energy pulses and arcs from the metal wall to the water covering the floor. He hears a pained groan and a splash as he rounds the corner through the open doorway.

_Okay, that bought a bit of time. Any normal kid would be rolling around with numb legs and a stinging arm after that but…_

A large crunch echoes through the lab as another projectile slams into the doorframe, lodging itself at shin height. Joseph gulps as he turns to look at the dilapidated ladder rising up through the crunched in roof above him. Just finding a rung to safely grasp onto might take a bit…

**Singapore, 44 Day Remaining**

_This bastard sure can run. He dipped into that room with no hesitation; he knows where he's going. This is feeling even more like a trap, but he was barely dodging my throws earlier. If I can corner him again, I'll just hold him down so he talks without running off. I have no idea what his Stand did to me, but it felt like a stun gun. It looked like it conducted off of the metal and water, I should keep an eye out._

Jotaro approaches the door, stopping short to eavesdrop a bit before entering. He hears a long static sound echoing out from within, and some impatient splashing of water. Peering in, he sees 'Joseph' sitting on a pile of rubble, with the radio in his lap and his arm propping himself up on the ruined wall behind him. His gaze is firmly on the water below watching his feet splash around, looking incredibly bored. The man glances up and sees Jotaro in the light, smiling nonthreateningly. "Took you long enough! I've had a change of heart, I want to chat." Suspicious, Jotaro has Star Platinum in front of him as he steps into the room. He scans the room with every rise of the lights, and sees a nearly demolished ladder extending into the ceiling.

_So he knows he's cornered. But still, he could've ambushed me right here. What's he playing at?_

"How about this, Jotaro? Step on in and we can chat about your assassins and my Miller problem. Fair trade?" The man's smile is cloyingly sincere, but so far this man has been nothing but a silver-tongue. "I'll stay right here. Explain yourself." Jotaro firmly stands his ground. He hasn't seen any traps set up, but he can't be sure. 'Joseph' stymies his smile a bit, before tauntingly saying "Suit yourself, Mafia Boy. So, what do you wan-" The man stops himself short before squinting dramatically at Jotaro, or rather, right above Jotaro. With a sudden start, he screams at Jotaro, "Get down you idiot!"

Faster than he can move, Jotaro hears a hiss come from his right. He turns to see a cap on a steam pipe that was embedded in the wall start to launch itself at high speeds right at Jotaro's forehead. Whatever had happened to the door to this room had left the innards of the wall exposed, but regardless Star Platinum effortlessly plucked the cap out of the air while Jotaro tucked and rolled into the room to avoid the incoming hot water. He finds himself in the center of room, looking up at 'Joseph'. The man has a worried look on his face, and has pulled his hand from the debris to offer a lift off the floor. "Hey, will you listen to me now? I'm not trying to kill you, I swear." Jotaro just looks at the outstretched hand, and stands on his own.

"Your full name. Now." Jotaro is only a foot and a half away from the man's seat on the concrete rubble. Waving dismissively, he speaks up "God, why is that so important to you, anyway? My name is Joseph Joestar. My friends call me Jojo. And yes, your name is Jotaro, now we intimately know each other or whatever." Jotaro narrows his eyes, and then flatly responds, "My name is Jotaro Kujo, son of Holly Kujo, and the grandson of Joseph Joestar." If there was a sound of a man's jaw dropping slack, you would've heard it from Joseph in that moment.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**


	5. Interlude 1

**Singapore, 5142 Miles from Cairo**

Avdol merely stands in shock before the demolished television in front of him. Just a moment prior, Mr. Joestar's Stand had used the hotel TV to reveal the identity of the newest assassin sent to kill them: Kakyoin. The same Kakyoin that had helped defeat Tower of Gray with his wiles and assisted them in each fight since.

_Kakyoin…Could it really be him?_

"If Kakyoin is with Jotaro, this could spell trouble for both him and us. The boy is vital to our success." Avdol's eyes are glued to the hotel carpet below him. Unease flows through his veins, ice cold anxiety sending shivers across his skin. Mr. Joestar is silent. Avdol taps his foot for a few moments in quiet thought before looking up at his companion. He's still sitting on the floor after the TV explosion, but he too seems to be wracking his brain, a look of deep concern painting his face.

Suddenly, a half-hearted knock raps on the door before Polnareff traipses his way into the hotel room. He only steps a bit into the room before a bewildered expression overcomes his face, "Mr. Joestar what did you do to the TV?" The old man springs up indignant, "Why'd you assume it was me?" With a click of his tongue, Avdol speaks up "To be fair, Mr. Joestar, things do tend to explode around you." Joseph merely clenches his teeth and sits down on the nearby bed. "Polnareff, sit."

The next few minutes detail Hermit Purple's words, and their encounter with DIO. "**KAKYOIN… BEWARE**." Polnareff is speechless for another few minutes after, before speaking up. "But…I saw Jotaro leaving with Kakyoin earlier!"

"Right, and that is precisely why we're troubled. I have no doubt that Jotaro can take on any single assassin that challenges him, but I fear if he's betrayed by one of our dear companions…" Avdol trails off, adjusting the prayer beads around his neck with uncertainty. "No, we must have faith in my grandson. Let us wait a bit longer, shall we?" Joseph's gaze withdraws to his knees. Nothing to do but wait.

Time passes…

_The first hour and no word from either Kakyoin or Jotaro. I can see Mr. Joestar growing increasingly worried. And Polnareff…he's not handling the stress well at all._

"Kakyoin? Was he a double agent the whole time? Even removing the flesh bud, our dear Kakyoin was simply a traitor? Am I a traitor?" Polnareff paces, doing a heel turn in the other direction with each sentence. "Enough!" Joseph slams his fist down on the bed frame. "If he doesn't show up in the next hour we will have to go searching, until then we keep our wits about us."

Just then, a subtle, polite knock taps the door, and Kakyoin enters with a gentle wave. Though this only lasts a moment before he notices Polnareff's expression, "Why the dour look?" Polnareff straightens like a board, before stammering out mere fragments of words. Kakyoin scans the room and notices the neat pile of TV debris that has been swept onto a hotel towel. "Did Mr. Joestar blow up a television?" Joseph balls up his fist in agitation, but Avdol steps over between Kakyoin and the others. "Kakyoin. Where is Jotaro?" Kakyoin simply arches an eyebrow in confusion. "I haven't seen him at all today, is he alright?"

Joseph springs to his feet, stance firm and direct, "He's in grave danger. For you see, he left with you this afternoon." The room hushes to a tense silence, all eyes on Kakyoin. His expression, too, narrows. Clearing his throat, "So I'm suspected of being a traitor, then," Kakyoin leans his back against the wall beside him, "And I, the fool, decided to read while we waited to meet up. Thus, Jotaro is missing and I'm thought to be the traitor."

_This is a gambit, but I think…_

Avdol places his arm in front of Joseph's chest and steps between him and Kakyoin. "We had a very reliable source inform us that you were the traitor. That's all." The green clad teenager glances over at the pile of electronics and looks back into Avdol's eyes. "There's nothing I can say. You all seem to have your mind made up." Polnareff turns his back to the rest and stares out towards the balcony.

The pressure in the room is tremendous, as Avdol and Joseph's eyes are unblinkingly watching Kakyoin's every subtle move. The tension only breaks when Avdol takes a step forward and declares "We will wait one more hour. After that, Kakyoin, you know what we will have to do."

Kakyoin's face goes a few shades paler, and a look of sorrow crosses it. "Torture, then…" And at that remark, Avdol bursts into laughter. Joseph gives him a puzzled look, before huffing and sitting down on the bed once more in distress. "No, my friend. You are clearly yourself. I appreciate you offering though, Polnareff would've simply fled." Polnareff's back is still turned, arms and shoulders trembling.

_That's the real Kakyoin, loyal and true. I can see it in him, his fate is not one of betrayal. The others don't seem to appreciate me trying to lighten the mood, however. _

Despite the attempt at levity, Kakyoin is still back against the wall. "Avdol…I'm worried as well. I haven't seen the girl either." Metallic grinding is heard as Joseph clenches his fist once more.

_That is…even more troubling. _

Just then, the door swings open, revealing Jotaro and his outstretched leg. Apparently he kicked it open. He strides in with a cold look, eyeing each person in the room intently. Polnareff spins around, "Oh thank god, Jotaro. I thought you were a goner." Jotaro remains expressionless, but brusquely responds "And why is that?"

Joseph has not looked up yet, and while still looking at his knees, "Is this the first time you've seen Kakyoin today?" A breeze rattles the glass door to the balcony. "No. Kakyoin attacked me earlier. It was a fake." Avdol, Kakyoin, and Polnareff all sigh in relief, yet Joseph simply casts him a hard glare.

"I'm tired of waiting, grandfather. We should quit stalling and head straight for DIO." Jotaro spins around, trenchcoat flipping up behind him. "There's a train station in the middle of town. " Polnareff scratches his head for a moment, before following Jotaro as he leaves the room. Kakyoin stands straight, silent. Avdol turns his gaze back at Joseph, who meets his eyes. "Like my grandson said. Let's go." Avdol eyes squint slightly, and Kakyoin pipes up, "Just like that? We're worried about an assassin and suddenly we're abandoning our plans?"

Time passes…

The five men had been walking in relative silence on the way to the station. Polnareff had pointed out a few tourist traps, but the rest of the group simply walked in silence. Just as they are about to turn to head towards the station, Joseph stops, dead silent. Polnareff spins around, "Hey, Mr. Joestar we gotta turn here. Or do you need to take a leg break?" Joseph focuses his eyes on the back of Jotaro's head, "We need to make one stop."

_He's been oddly quiet. We usually bounce ideas for our journey while we walk but…_

"And where's that, grandfather? There's bathrooms at the station."

"No, Jotaro. There's a Butterfly Park ahead. I need to get a souvenir for your mother."

"She can get it herself, we're doing this to stop DIO, not sightsee for my mom."

"I'm the only one with cash, Jotaro, we're going. You can run off to the station if you want to leave so badly." Joseph pauses in thought, "It will only take a few minutes."

"Whatever." Jotaro finally turns around and waves Joseph forward.

_I see, Mr. Joestar. That's what you wanted to show us._

The group continues on down the road, and even Polnareff is silent. Jotaro and Joseph are leading the rest, with Avdol a few steps behind. Kakyoin and Polnareff linger towards the back, casting uneasy glances at each other. The sidewalk narrows to only the shoulder of the road, and tall trees flank the asphalt on each side. A southern summer breeze makes the leaves dance above them all, and the shade is a welcome reprieve from the tropic sun. There seem to be no cars on the road today, not since they were in the city proper.

A few minutes into their walk down the deserted road, Avdol stops quietly in his tracks and gives a hand signal to both Kakyoin and Polnareff behind him. They, too, stand in silence. Kakyoin gives a knowing look to Avdol, while Polnareff just looks forward at the Jojos in concern. Joseph continues walking for only a few more steps, before landing loudly on his right foot. His eyes are fixated on the back of Jotaro's cap. Jotaro whips around as he speaks, "What's the holdup old ma-" only to be met with Joseph's crackling metal fist. "OVERDRIVE!"

Jotaro goes flying into the treeline on the right, tumbling and rolling like a ragdoll until he comes to a stop on the dirt. "What the hell-"

"My grandson loves his mother, you jackass, even if he's awful at showing it! And it's Gramps, dammit!"

"You should've stayed posing as me, Jotaro's a little too hard to imitate it seems."

"Wait, you guys knew he was a fake?"

"Yes, Polnareff, maybe if you weren't too busy eyeing the local ladies you'd have seen this charlatan try to act like our dear Jotaro."

'Jotaro' rises to his feet, clutching his face. Blood is gushing from his nose, as it begins to split open into another man's face entirely, the previous body of Jotaro melting into a yellow slime. "Damn you, you sucker punched me before I could call my Stand!" He now appeared as a shirtless white man, with long black hair and high arched eyebrows. "Yellow Temperance!" The yellow sludge masking him before starts to bubble out from his skin and emanate out in tendrils on his back, his eyes glaring at Joseph in pure spite.

_Now, let's see if we can kill two birds with one stone. This is the first of DIO's henchman who doesn't have hostages and hasn't ambushed us. We can learn more about the assassins and find out where Jotaro is. _

"Now I'll do to you what I did to your precious Jotaro!"

"What are you talking about, you bastard?" Polnareff barked out.

"Oh don't you get it? I killed Jotaro. Now to kill all of you with my unstoppable Stand!"

**END OF INTERLUDE 1**


	6. Interlude 2

**Singapore, 5140 Miles from Cairo**

In a silver flash, Polnareff lunges forward with his Stand, aiming Chariot's rapier straight for the foe's left leg. However, the yellow slime around his body reacts just as fast and swells to meet the strike, stopping the rapier dead in its trajectory.

"Hey, let go, asshole!" Polnareff watches bewildered as Chariot's shaking arm is trying to extricate the rapier from the faker's Stand.

"Polnareff, back off! He's got you in range!" A tendril from the enemy's back engorges and slams right into Chariot's torso, knocking both Polnareff and his Stand on their backs. Kakyoin manifests Hierophant Green and wraps a tentacle around the Chariot's hand and the weapon it's holding. Avdol also reveals Magician Red, and together the three Stands tug hard on the embedded sword.

Finally freeing it with one united pull, the three keep their distance as the enemy begins to laugh maniacally, "You're lucky your Stand is armored, Polnareff! Or you might've ended up like this!" The man hops back a few feet and slams the trunk of a large tree with Temperance. The bark begins to fizzle and bubble, and tree begins to topple towards the road and the still recovering Polnareff.

_This isn't good, that man has a powerful Stand. It might take all four of us to beat it._

"Magician's Red! Crossfire Hurricane!" An ankh-shaped blast of fire emanates from in front of Avdol and his Stand, smashing into the falling tree and nearly incinerating the middle section of it entirely. Hot ashes fall gently over Polnareff, who tucks and rolls out of most of the heat.

"And again, Crossfire Hurricane!" Another blast of fire bursts out, this time aimed right at Yellow Temperance and its master. The man simply stands there, and his Stand takes the full brunt of the flames. After only a few seconds of what looks like incinerating, the yellow slime quenches the flame and begins pulsing larger than before.

_Even my flames? It melted through that tree with ease, and soaked up Chariot's stab and…Hm. I'll have to see what Mr. Joestar thinks. He always has a plan._

Avdol glances over at Joseph, who is standing still, seemingly analyzing the fight happening before him. "Emerald Splash!" Kakyoin peppers the enemy with green gems, but the sludge catches each one despite the direct hit and disgorges them into a pile around him. "Mr. Joestar, do you see an opening?"

Joseph cocks his head towards Avdol, a glint in his eye. And before Avdol can meet his gaze fully, Joseph breaks into a full out sprint back towards town, over the ashes and burnt logs in the way. "RUN AWAY, MAKE WAY!"

_Ah. I see. It'll be up to us three then._

Kakyoin, Polnareff, and even Yellow Temperance's master have all stopped fighting, simply looking in confusion at the fleeing old man. "C'mon Mr. Joestar, get back here and help!" Kakyoin takes a glance at the shouting Polnareff, and then back at Avdol. Avdol just nods at Kakyoin, and with a look of recognition, Kakyoin nudges Polnareff. "Focus. It'll just be us three versus him." Polnareff scoffs for a moment, then tightens his eyes back towards their enemy.

"That's just fine by me. Run away, or hell, bring some more guys at me! My Stand, Yellow Temperance, is invulnerable! A weapon that defends, a shield that attacks! None of you stands a chance, do you understand?" The three of them look at each other, and ready their stance.

**Singapore, 44 Days to Save Holly**

_Okay, so let's review here. They're about half a mile back, so I cut back through the woods on the road ahead, I should be able to-_

A car screeches to a stop in front of Joseph, the driver honking his horn and poking his head out of the window. He seems to be yelling in Malay, of which Joseph knows none. "Hey, go the other way, there's a fire!" The driver yells what seems to be an apology before slamming into reverse and turning around.

_There has to be something close. I'll check across the road first, just try to hold out until I get back. _

Joseph keeps up his sprint as bobs and weaves his way through a crowd, although he stops dead in his tracks in front of a white brick building…

**Singapore, 5140 Miles from Cairo**

The rest of the Crusaders had been fighting with this man for at least 15 minutes. Each blow repelled, each fallen tree dodged. Smoke plumes high and hangs in the canopy above them, and scorch marks litter the forest floor. Avdol catches his breath after having dodged another falling tree.

_He seems to have noticed we're keeping our distance except Polnareff. He'll knock down half the forest if it lets him get away from this stalemate. He can't seem to stay in the smoke long either, even if his Stand is invulnerable he still needs to breathe._

Sure enough, their enemy tries to take off back into the unburnt forest, coughing as some low hanging smoke flies his way. Before he can make his escape though, Chariot manifests and blocks his way. After sustaining many heavy blows from the yellow sludge, its armor was beaten and dented, almost ready to fly off from the next b low. Chariot draws its rapier and makes some quick feints, trying to keep its distance but still checking the foe's advance. The man calls his Stand's barrier, but still can't advance safely.

_Good, Polnareff, just a bit longer. Joseph should be here soon._

Temperance lunges a tendril at Chariot, but retreats as soon as another shower of gemstones rains from a hanging Hierophant above him. The green snake-esque Stand had slithered up to the treetops to pin down the foe using the smoke as cover, and the enemy seemed stuck in place absorbing the force smashing into him from above.

_This is the spot, just hold him there you two._

"Crossfire Hurricane!" Magician's Red launches another gush of flame from behind which engulfs the shell of slime in the middle of the three Crusaders. From behind Polnareff, Joseph appears from a cloud of smoke holding…something. "Duck, you flattop Frenchy!" Without a retort, Polnareff drops to his chest and Chariot moves aside.

With a swing of his left arm like throwing a disc, Joseph flings a 20 foot length of steel cable horizontally straight at Yellow Temperance as he jumps over Polnareff. The cable seems to lodge itself into the sludge, and the man laughs as he dispels the shield around his head. "You ran all that way just to make a trip to the hardware store? Pathetic, Gramps!" A yellow tendril shoots out at Joseph, but Chariot flies between them and tanks the hit. Steam starts to jet from Chariot's shoulders, and bolts fly loose as the armor flies off, revealing the gears and inner workings beneath.

"Thanks Polnareff. Now, both of you, pull!" Almost twice as fast as before, Chariot speeds off and grabs ahold of one side of the cable, circling around Temperance counter-clockwise. The man within looks momentarily confused, but turns and sees the other end of the cable being pulled clockwise by a green tentacle. On closer inspection, he sees the tentacle has wound its way down a tree and dragged the cable around a tree on the other side, where Hierophant grabs hold of it and pulls.

The metal digs into the pile of sludge, cinching it tight. The pressure of both Stands stringing him tight pushes both of the man's arms to his sides, and the slime tries in vain to grab ahold of and move the cable from around him. "Even if you trapped me here, you'll still can't hurt me! My Stand is unbeatable!"

Joseph stands there, hand on his chin, stroking it like a cartoon character before grabbing his cheeks and shouting. "OH MY GOD! Why, you're right, good sir! Let's ask my friend Avdol if he has any solution!" Joseph does a comic point to behind the trapped foe, who turns his head from within his reformed slime helmet.

_Always theatrical. But I'll let him have it, he did leave us a map in those ashes with Hermit Purple. He always has a plan._

"Of course, Mr. Joestar. Let's get some firewood, we shall make camp while we think. Kakyoin, have Hierophant fetch a few palm leaves for us." Kakyoin squints a bit, but Avdol could hear the leaves rustle as a tentacle slithers off toward the shorter trees by the road. Avdol licks his fingertip and holds it up, and then points to a spot just to the east of the trapped man. "Come, Mr. Joestar, this is a fine place to set up camp!"

Time passes…

Chariot and Hierophant are still clinching the man tight with the cable, as Avdol, Joseph, and Kakyoin sit by a roaring bonfire made of logs from the previously felled trees. Smoke gushes from the flames, blowing westerly towards Yellow Temperance and the man within. Polnareff is on the other side, next to Chariot, fanning some smoke back in the direction of the pinned man.

The man coughs and sputters, getting less and less airflow as the smoke billows upwind of him. "Please, I'll stop hunting you! Just let me go and I won't tell DIO anything!" Joseph props a leg up on the still large pile of spare firewood, before comically scratching his head. "I don't know, we still haven't figured out a way to beat you." Polnareff also coughs loudly, "Just hurry up and pass out, asshole."

Even longer….

The yellow slime begins to wobble, and starts shrinking as the man within's eyes begin to roll back in unconsciousness. Catching themselves, both Chariot and Hierophant slack their grip a bit, so as not to immediately slice their captive in half once the slime stops resisting. The two drag the knocked out enemy back to the secluded road. Thankfully, it seems the fire engines are on the more populated side, so they still have a few moments of privacy.

Magician's Red stamps down on one end of the cable while Hierophant Green coils its end around a heavy log and holds steady, practically pinning the man down to the asphalt itself. Joseph walks over carefully to right beside the knocked out enemy's face and crouches down, the stripped down Chariot hovering beside him while holding the tip of its rapier to the man's temple. Joseph takes his metal arm and smacks the man's face until he hacks and wheezes awake.

"Tell me what I want to know."

"Yes, please, anything! I'll tell you anything, just let me go! DIO was just offering me money, please let me live!"

"Alright then. First question. Tell us who DIO is sending after us next."

"Uh, well, to be honest. More powerful Stand users than me. Even if I don't kill you, they will."

"Who are they? What are their Stands?"

"I don't have that information, all I know is that there's an old hag who is DIO's right hand, and that her son is an assassin as well! All I could tell you is that her son has two right hands…"

Polnareff's grip tightens, and so does Chariot's. "Him! When's he coming?"

"Listen, all I know is that they're coming. His elite assassins are next. Be afraid, Joestar."

"One more question. Did you really kill Jotaro?"

"What, you worried about your little precious grandson? I'd be more worried about waiting around too long. I told you stronger assassins are coming!" The man wriggles in his binds a bit. "Are you gonna let me go even if I did kill him?"

"Hm…" Joseph's eyes are smoldering with anger as he goes to stand up. "I don't think so."

"Well it doesn't matter either way, because I'm busting out!" The man shoots a tendril of slime from his pinned back at both Joseph and Polnareff's unguarded legs, having freed one arm from its binds. But before it can contact either one, Silver Chariot lunges decisively. The slime dissolves into the air, and blood runs across the asphalt.

Time passes…

The Crusaders sat once more in silence in their hotel room. The sun sets behind them through the balcony window. Kakyoin turns another page in his book, then lifts his head. "It's almost time." Polnareff is clutching a pillow with both arms, tears welling in the corners of his eyes and his hand shaking in rage. Avdol is just listening, eyes closed, to the room around him. The phone rings, and Joseph springs up in tense quietness, grabbing a pen and paper as he answers.

"Yes, this is Joseph Joestar. Yes, thank you. Of course, let me write it down. Thank you again." Joseph sullenly sets the phone back on the hook. "Our train leaves in two hours. Get your things together."

Polnareff slams the pillow to the floor as he rises to his feet. "We're just giving up on him that easy? There's no way Jotaro died to that chump."

"Relax Polnareff. Let him speak."

"It's easy for you to say, Avdol! I got attacked twice in a row now, and Jotaro's way tougher than me! We have to wait and see if he comes back!"

"Polnareff. I have no doubt in my grandson's abilities. But…we can't wait any longer. More assassins are coming and we have to stay on the move. I haven't given up on him." Joseph steps towards the door, back turned to the rest. "I had Speedwagon Foundation arrange something. If he does come back after we depart, he'll have a way to catch up to us. We just have to hold out hope and wait. So please, gather your things." Avdol can hear the trembling in his voice.

_That was brave of you, Mr. Joestar. I share your faith. Let us not lose hope._

**END of INTERLUDE 2**


	7. Chapter 4

**Singapore, 1988**

Joseph stretches under the green glow of the emergency lights, his shoulder joints and back cracking in relief. The kid across from him is supposedly his grandson. A very…quiet grandson. Certainly not as much a talker as himself.

"So, we're talking about the same Joestar family right?"

"You have a mark on your neck."

"Oh you mean this pink star?" Joseph turns and points, probing for information by feigned ignorance. "It's the queerest thing, I never knew my father or my grandfather, but Grannie Erina always said they had that same peculiar birthmark."

"Don't play dumb, asshole. I'm on a time limit here." Jotaro grabs Joseph by his now soaked scarf.

"Woah, hey, how about you explain first then, jeez!" Joseph flails in his seat on the concrete rubble as he's shaken around by Jotaro.

_Okay, this guy definitely got his strength from my grandfather. It's not just his Stand, either._

"I get it, you're my real actual grandson! Just tell me what year it is and what's going on!" At that, Jotaro drops Joseph back where he sat.

"It's 1988. DIO has returned, gained a Stand, and we are on a journey to Egypt to find him and stop him."

"Okay. Well." Joseph stammers a bit at the sudden influx of information.

_DIO? The vampire my grandfather grew up with, Dio Brando? _

"I have, needless to say, a lot of questions."

"Fine, but stand up." Joseph does indeed stand up and lean against the wall nearby. Turning around to face Jotaro, he sees that the kid in black has stolen his seat.

"Hey, that was my seat!"

"Take notes, Gramps. I'm not repeating myself."

Time passes…

"Okay I think I have it."

"Then my mother had a Stand develop-"

"Wait why?"

"No interruptions."

Even longer…

"So, in essence, my grandfather's foster brother who is also a vampire stole my grandfather's body, developed a Stand, and anyone with Joestar blood also got a Stand. Stands are psychic projections of our inner selves, and my old crusty self has taken it upon himself to spy on DIO which allows DIO to spy on us. You have a bunch of people accompanying you, half of which are former assassins that were mind controlled. Anything else?"

"You're not as clueless as you seem." Jotaro gestures vaguely to his side.

"Of course, I'm rather brilliant if I say so myself."

Jotaro chuckles a bit to himself, "You're definitely my grandfather." Joseph's eyes narrow, something more than a compliment in that sentence. Wordless, Star Platinum plunges its arm into the seam of the wall and yanks out a section of pipe. The same one that Joseph had pumped his Hamon through earlier.

"Only my grandfather would try to stop a fight like this."

_Crap, he knows._

"Pushing your Hamon through this pipe to shoot a cap at me, knowing Star Platinum would be fast enough to catch it, and then warning me. You're definitely Joseph Joestar. The question is, why are you here?" Jotaro chucks the pipe into the shallow water below, apparently not waiting for an answer. He stands, and runs at the wall below the dilapidated ladder, ending with a leap. Star Platinum catches the lowest ladder rung and pulls Jotaro up, and as he climbs, "You coming, Gramps? I don't have all day to chat."

"Wait, you got to sit and talk, why do I have to explain things while we're both on a ladder?" Seeing that Jotaro has continued climbing regardless, Joseph plants a firm foot on the wall and kicks off with a firm breath of Hamon, reaching the ladder almost effortlessly. Climbing is a bit harder, though. One arm and all.

Time passes…

The ladder was almost 40 feet down below the former warehouse building. Even with his intense training, Joseph starts to tire as he nears the top.

_It's certainly no Hell Climb Pillar, but this bastard kid has me talking the whole time without him saying a word!_

"So anyway, after I defeated Wham, I valiantly battled Kars, beating him fair and square before some German soldiers show up and turn him into a Super Pillarman. After that, I lured him to a volcano and launched him into space." Jotaro continues to climb in silence, not slowing down at all for the battered Joseph tailing below him.

"After that, uh, I show up to my own funeral, move to America with Suzi Q, get married, and then I get a call from the Speedwagon Foundation asking me to look into something. I didn't want to, but, y'know. Speedwagon paid for my new house and wedding so, I thought it was the nice thing to do." As he speaks, Joseph sees an orange light grow brighter above them.

_It must be sunset up there, hopefully the military here aren't swarming up there. Fort Sentosa was going crazy when I was, well, back then. Now though, it didn't look very British anymore._

"So I show up, find some shady guy, chase him to the beach, then he does some sort of technique with a Stand I couldn't see, and now I'm here." Joseph bumps into the bottom of Jotaro's boot, and squinting up there appears to be only a small opening letting the sunlight in. "Oh great, we're trapped at the top of a four story ladder surrounded by concrete. Hope you brought a book."

Jotaro just sighs. "Yare yare daze." Joseph taps the kid's calf with his metal stump, "Hey don't go muttering Japanese at me."

With a swift, smooth movement, Jotaro twists and braces his back against the ladder as he's looking up at the concrete debris blocking their exit. "Close your eyes and hold on tight, Gramps. Star Platinum!" Star Platinum bursts out of Jotaro's chest, and Joseph clings onto the ladder for dear life. What seems to be a hundred "ORA"s resound out of Jotaro's Stand, and the sound of crunching stone and rebar fills the vertical tunnel.

After about 2 minutes of Star Platinum's jackhammering, the rubble is small enough to fall down past them both, and orangey-red sunlight floods the chamber. Jotaro hops up and out with a confident landing on his feet, while a shaky Joseph clambers out like a cat in a swimming pool.

"Jeez kid, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Would be fitting for an old man."

"Hey! "

"We should leave. I'm sure the police don't like us vandalizing a tourist trap."

"Since when is a military base a tourist destination?"

"Since the end of World War 2."

"The end of what now?" Jotaro simply walks off, leaving a confused Joseph to tag along behind him. The walls of the warehouse had caved in slightly, large holes peppering each side. Caution tape had been placed around the building, and Jotaro just lifts it out of the way and jumps back over the wall he mounted to get in. Joseph notes the bent and snapped barbed wire at the top, and follows suit.

Time passes…

The sun set about half an hour ago. Jotaro is heading somewhere, but hasn't said a word since Fort Sentosa. "This place has gotten a lot nicer in 50 years." Joseph stares in wonder at the television displays in some passing shops.

_Full color, all in that little box! What a wild world._

Jotaro, still silent, stops in front of a large hotel. Joseph almost rams into his shoulder, eyes on all of the sights around him, but stops short. "So, the rest of the team in there?"

"Yeah." The black clad kid strolls up to the front door, and Joseph just sighs and follows.

_This is gonna be awkward, how do I even greet myself. 'Hello! I'm you, but hotter and less creaky.' 'Hope you remembered to by your mother a gift this year!' Speaking of which, Lisa Lisa should still be alive. Hamon masters do live a while…_

Before he knows it, Joseph finds himself at a hotel door. Jotaro produces a card from his pocket, and swipes it at a small mount above the door handle. A small click, and the door unlocks.

_Woah. Even hotels are different._

**Singapore, 44 Days Remaining**

_Good grief. They're not here._

Jotaro takes a few steps into the hotel room, eyes scanning the room for any sign of the Fake Kakyoin he had been journeying with earlier that day. Instead, his eyes find Anne sitting on the freshly made bed, legs curled to her chest as she mopes. Joseph walks in whistling, trying to look cool, only to see the near empty room. "Uh, Jojo, are we in the right room?"

"Jojo?" Anne leaps up from the bed and tugs at Jotaro's sleeve. "I ran like you said, but by the time I made it back everyone was gone. I kind of got lost…"

"Hey, you didn't tell me you had a munchkin tagging along with you." Joseph walks up close to Anne and bends over, flicking her nose.

"Asshole! I'm Jotaro's faithful companion. Who the hell are you?" Anne sticks her tongue out and kicks Joseph in the shin, causing him to hop to the bed in pain.

"Ow! Dammit, I don't feeling like kicking a toddler today!"

"You'll regret those words!" Anne lifts her fist to slug Joseph, but Jotaro snatches her arm and lifts her up.

"Anne. Did you find anything?"

Anne blushes, "Uh, yeah. There's a long note on the bedside table over there. But it's in Japanese…" Realizing the pain from being lifted by her arm, she starts flailing, causing a shoe to fly off and nail Joseph in the face.

"Dammit, woman!" Joseph springs up to try and fight back, but Jotaro cuts them both off by dropping Anne. He walks to the note, saying over his shoulder "Play nice. Stop attacking the armless man."

_Hm. Seems like that Kakyoin was an assassin after all. Seven days in Pakistan…Good grief. This might be trouble._

Joseph and Anne are sitting on separate beds, eyeing each other in tense silence. "Alright. Our flight is tomorrow."

"Wait, what did that note say?" Joseph shuffles a bit, shifting his attention to Jotaro.

"My grandfather has made travel arrangements for us to New Delhi, and to meet the rest of the group in Pakistan a week from now. We leave tomorrow afternoon."

"He left three tickets, Jotaro?" Anne flutters her eyes at Jotaro.

"No. Two. You're staying here."

"What, why?"

"You're going to drag us down. Go hitchhike somewhere else."

"A week? Where the hell is Pakistan?"

"It's not that far from New Delhi, dumbass." Anne curtly responds before she pouts on the corner of the bed.

"Before we leave, Joseph. I have questions about your story."

"Which parts, the ones with the super-vampires or the mystical Hamon training?"

Anne perks up, "Wait, what did you do to vampires?"

"Later. Tell me more about the Stand user, what did he want?"

"A Stone Mask, but Speedwagon Foundation has been breaking those as we find them. Found them. Huh." Joseph scratches his head on how to word his time travel experiences.

_Hm. Seems unrelated to DIO but…Stand users draw in Stand users._

"Tell me about the vampires!" Anne sits like a child at the edge of the bed, facing Joseph with puppy dog eyes. Jotaro heads to the bathroom door, but turns around and stares at Joseph.

"Well, first off-Hey Jotaro, why are you staring?"

"We're leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know. Why are you eyeing me like I ate your lunch?"

"My grandfather very stupidly bought us plane tickets."

**END OF CHAPTER 4**


	8. Chapter 5

**Singapore, 43 Days Remaining**

Jotaro cracks his right eye open and glances at the digital clock on the bedside table. 2:04am. Those two had been talking for about seven hours now. All of it being related to Joseph's past escapades. And in between each story, of course Anne had to make him repeat half of it.

_Good grief. Our flight is at 10._

"So, there I was, being led by my future best friend Caesar-"

"Like the Roman Emperor?"

"No, much cooler. If a little snooty."

"Woah."

"Anyway, we walk into this massive underground cavern underneath some ancient stone face or something, and we see these three guys imprisoned in rock."

"Oh, are these like that guy in Mexico?"

"Worse. These were the Pillarmen we were so afraid of…they had eaten all of the soldiers there, leaving only pools of blood. One had been freed, and using that blood he resurrected the other two from their ancient slumber."

"Oh no!" Anne seems to be completely engrossed in the story, especially after Jotaro had laid down and attempted to sleep.

"Oh yes! The three men emerged, the sheer menace of their power resounding through the room! And their names, their names will be in embedded in my mind 'til the end of time…"

"Wh-what were they?"

"Kars, Wham, and Esidesi."

"Hold on." Anne narrows her eyes. "Like the bands?"

"They're in a band?"

"No those are band names. " Anne begins to cross her arms, upset. "Are you making this up?"

"Hold on, do you not see this metal arm here? I've never heard of those bands you're talking about, either!"

Jotaro leans on an arm and sits up, "Anne, ask him what year he woke up to yesterday."

"Uh, okay…" Anne blushes a bit on realizing that he had heard her gush about this wild story. "So, what year was yesterday?"

"Well when I woke up it was 1939."

"What? Did you time travel?"

"Uh, yeah. But I hadn't gotten to that part of the story before you started spouting nonsense about the Pillarmen's intimidating names."

"You two. Go to bed." Jotaro grumbles as he rolls over on his side.

"Fine, I'll tell you the rest tomorrow." Joseph stands and cuts the light, before taking a pillow and laying on the floor. Anne lays down, muttering something inaudible. "Oh and Jotaro, we need to go to the hardware store tomorrow, I need to do a little maintenance on my hand."

"We're meeting with a Speedwagon worker tomorrow. He'll have parts. Now sleep." Joseph tinkers a bit with his hand before dozing off.

_Gramps…I was wrong for thinking you were childish sometimes. You've definitely grown up._

**Singapore, 1988**

Joseph rushes down the stairs to the ground floor of the hotel, finding Jotaro glaring at him near the front door. The large backpack smacks against his shoulders as he runs, almost throwing him off balance.

"Where did you get a backpack?"

"Oh, that little girl said she didn't need it. She said she was gonna stay here in Singapore for a while, so she could just get another."

"And what do you even have to put in there?"

"Hotel towels. And soap. I mean they were barely used, I 'd hate to be wasteful." Jotaro eyes Joseph up and down, before flipping his trench coat and turning towards the door.

"Hurry up."

Time passes…

Jotaro strides through the crowds of Singapore, leaving Joseph to lag behind as people carelessly bump into him and his backpack. The shining buildings leave him dazzled with their height and brilliance. At every storefront, Joseph lingers and stares at the TVs showing products.

_The world of the future…I wonder if anyone still listens to radio. _

The two come up to an intersection, and above them is a sign with a pictograph of a plane on it. Jotaro had already instructed him on how a crosswalk worked. Well, it was more of a pulling him out of the oncoming traffic when the stop signal was up. But either way, this trial by fire technique definitely has deterred Joseph from straying too far away from his…grandson? It still feels odd to him so refer to Jotaro as such, seeing as Joseph just got married this year.

"Gramps, wait here. I need to get something before we leave." Jotaro then slips off into the crowd behind them, leaving a stammering Joseph standing in a pool of strangers as the crosswalk switches over.

"Hey, wait a minute, I have no ide-" Joseph finds himself pushed along with the flow of the crowd, and several minutes flow by until he can drag himself out of it. He stands there, panting from the effort and the tropical heat. In front of him, a large facility with several electronic displays on the front looms over him, hordes of strangers entering and exiting the main entrance. Several unfamiliar languages scroll across the ticker, until an English name appears.

_Singapore Changi Airport. I guess this is it. I should probably wait inside, its roasting out here. _

Joseph wanders inside, amazed by the bustling people around him. There's a slight breeze coming from somewhere above him, and he follows it to a bench against the wall. He doesn't see a fan blowing, but either way he's glad to have a break from the heat. Sweating, he sets the pack down on the bench beside him and opens the top flap, loosening the string that cinches the top tight. Sprawling out, his hand dips into the bag and pulls out a small hat, with which he begins to fan himself.

**Singapore, 43 Days Remaining**

_Of course the bastard couldn't just stay put. I'll just leave him if he gets lost…_

Jotaro grumbles to himself, clutching his hands in his pocket. The crowd parts as Jotaro plows through it, no one really wanting to get in this punk's way. He strolls through the front entrance to the airport, and spots the top of Joseph's head on the other side of the crowd. As Jotaro pushes his way through, he locks eyes with Joseph, who springs up and quickly moves his hands out of Jotaro's sight.

Clearing the crowd, Jotaro finds Joseph hurriedly hoisting his pack up. "Yare yare daze…"

"Hey, quit mumbling Japanese at me! Why'd you leave me alone back there?"

Jotaro simply rolls his eyes and hands Joseph a small Walkman. He pulls out some small, cheap headphones and plugs them in, before putting them on Joseph's ears.

"What the hell?"

Joseph paws at the headphones with his metal stump, but Jotaro calmly pops in a cassette and presses the play button. The sound blares in Joseph's ear, who at first has his eyes bolting open in confusion, but that gradually melts into wonder at the song playing in his ear. Jotaro lifts one side of the headphones, "Back in Black, AC/DC" Joseph grabs the headphone and puts it back on, rocking his head to the beat only he can hear.

Time passes…

Right at the gate, Jotaro spots a suited man holding up a sign written in Kanji, 'Jotaro'. The man notices his unique outfit, and waves Jotaro over. He takes some steps forward before checking behind him, and notices Joseph jamming out with his eyes closed. With a swift arc of his arm, Jotaro yanks Joseph with him as he approaches the man.

"Hello, Mr. Jotaro. Mr. Joestar has arranged for two tickets, one for you and one for a 'Ms. Anne'. "

"That's her." Jotaro points his thumb back at the wildly flailing Joseph, who is trying his best to dance to the music.

"Oh, uh, I see. "

"Ms. Anne needs the same parts that Gramps needs for his arm."

"Oh, yes, we did have a supply bag for him, please deliver it to him when you meet once more. Also, if you see him before we do, pass this message to him." The man hands Jotaro a small note and satchel. Jotaro snatches both and rips open the message. "Wait, that message is for Joseph Joestar!" Jotaro's eyes quickly scan the note, before stuffing it into his pocket.

He rotates his shoulder and slings the satchel behind him, "If he calls the Foundation asking about me, tell him we may have to take a detour." Jotaro grabs Joseph's shoulder and storms off toward the gate. Joseph's eyes go wide, and shakes his grandson's arm. He lowers his headphones and shakes harder until Jotaro turns around.

"The music stopped, was that it?"

"Flip the cassette over, we're boarding soon."

Time passes…

The two take their seat on the near empty plane. After the last flight, it seems the flight was reserved for them and them alone. Joseph flings the bag into the seat and continues to listen intently to the album in his ears. Jotaro sinks into his seat, and goes to close his eyes for takeoff. Just as he feels some sleep come over him, he hears some shuffling from the other side of his travel companion. He cracks his eyes open, and sees Anne emerging from the backpack.

_Good grief. I have to babysit two children…_

Anne rips off Joseph's headphones, and then grabs Joseph's shirt like a raptor. "It was hot as hell in that bag, you idiot!" The words are punctuated with a solid punch to the chest, which leaves exactly no impact on Joseph. He simply smiles as she backs off and buckles in.

"Y'know, I gotta say. Esidesi makes great music."

The plane takes off, and Jotaro lulls himself into an uneasy sleep.

_If this plane goes down, I'm going to beat you down myself, Gramps._

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**


	9. Chapter 6

**Airspace over the Indian Ocean, 1988**

"And then, both me and Kars began to slide down the icy slope, grasping as hard as we could for the Red Stone…"

"Oh, oh! Did you use your scarf to grab it from right under the Pillar guy's grasp?"

"More like we both flew off the cliff, and I used my super Hamon powers to create a ladder out of ice."

"And the Pillar guy?"

"Oh, well, he just fell off, he was kind of a loser, if I say so myself."

"Wow…Then what happened?"

"Well…" Joseph eyes narrow as his face scrunches with a distant pain. His hand freezes in the middle of tightening down a bolt in his other hand, and he exhales deeply to calm himself. "My dear friend Caesar decided to rush in and take down the Pillarmen on his own."

"You didn't go with him?"

"I…" Joseph grips his metal hand tight, "I should have. Yes."

"But why-"

"He fought very well. I only got there with my mentor after the fight and…" A long silence drowns the room. Joseph shuffles his feet a bit, eyes cast down at his knees. "And Caesar was hurt, bad. He had managed to get the antidote during his fight, and gave it to me."

"Did he-"

"Patience, little girl." The humor that was usually in Joseph's eyes has disappeared, only a dull glaze remaining. "He's still hurt to this day."

"Wait, even after 50 years?"

"Yes. Now excuse me, I have to use the little Hamon Master's room." His eyes regain their sparkle a bit, and he stands to run off to the restroom. Scooting past Jotaro, he jostles him a bit, waking the black-clad teenager.

"Jotaro." Jotaro glances over at Anne, before resting his eyes closed again. "Jotaro, he's your grandpa, right?"

"Yeah."

"Did he tell you these stories as a kid?"

"I didn't see Gramps until I was 15."

"But did he tell you-"

"Caesar retired in Venice. Settled down and found a wife, but they haven't seen each other for a while due to a disagreement. That's all he'll ever say." Jotaro pushes his hat down over his eyes, and Anne turns to her left to look out of the side window.

Joseph lingers behind the bathroom door, wiping his eyes with his scarf. He pounds the metal sink with his fist, a small whisper escaping his lips. "Damn it. Why couldn't I be sent back in time…"

Time passes…

"So the German soldier guy blasted a million lights at the dying Kars to finish him of-"

"Wait so the Nazi's were actually on your side?"

"I mean, in a way…"

Even longer…

"So I launched my arm off at Kars as he flew above me, grabbing his neck long enough to get launched into space by the volcano below me!" Anne's previously admiring gaze had long since faded into a critical look of concern. Joseph's storytelling had only gotten more bombastic as he went on. Jotaro twists a bit in his seat on the other side of Joseph, stretching himself awake.

"Anyway I went to my own funeral, got married, and ended up here."

"What? You didn't explain the time travel part at all! You said the whole story before this was **essential** to understanding how you got here!"

"Yeah yeah, but that's for another time." Joseph flashed a big grin at Anne, and teasingly flicked her nose. "You should be content with just being around me and my greatness."

The pilot in the front of the plane could hear the slap as if it was in the cockpit.

"You're such a-"

"A great Hamon warrior?"

"No! A fool! An idiot!"

"Yeah, yeah…I've been called that before." His joking tone evaporates once more. Jotaro suddenly gets up, and strides to the bathroom. He turns slightly back at the two in their seats as he gets to the doorway.

"Gramps, don't blow up the plane while I'm gone."

"What?! What makes you think I'll blow this thing up?"

"Anne, you've just heard his whole story. How likely is it that this idiot explodes this plane?"

"Pretty high, I mean you've been in two more plane crashes than most people." Anne blows a raspberry and punches Joseph's shoulder.

"Well, just last week Gramps piloted another one straight into the ocean." Jotaro waves his hand behind him as he closes the bathroom door.

"Well that's probably because the older me is just so decrepit-"

"He actually looks pretty good for being almost 70."

"What, you little pipsqueak, you got a thing for old, wrinkly men?"

"No way. I like my men to be strong, and heroic, and fearless, and –"

"Hey, I'm married y'know."

"Not you, you clown." Anne's eyes almost sparkle as she casts her gaze outside the plane window. "I like my men dependable."

"Well wait 'til you're out of elementary school."

"I'm in high school, asshole!"

"Jeez, touchy aren't you? " Anne huffs in her seat and, seeing the tension, Joseph snaps his fingers on his now repaired hand. The girl doesn't turn, but seems to still be paying attention.

"Now has Jotaro told you where his journey's going?" With almost superhuman speed, Anne spins around and grabs Joseph's left arm.

"No! Please tell me!"

"Alright, but we're going to have to go back to the beginning-"

"JUST TELL ME YOU LONG WINDED IDIOT."

"Fine! They're after another vampire in Egypt, and this one stole my own grandfather's body, granting us all superpowers."

"Oh, like how Jotaro beat up a shark with his mind?"

"Uh, something like that."

"Well, what's the vampire's name?"

"It used to be Dio Brando, from the stories my granny told me. But it seems like he goes by DIO nowadays. But yeah, that's the story."

"C'mon, tell me more! Like, what does he look like?"

"Oh, now you want me to say all the details." Anne stares at Joseph with puppy eyes, and after only a few seconds he relents. "Fine. I don't really know actually. Never met him. My grandfather died a long time ago, all because of DIO, so I never really pushed Granny Erina to sketch him for me."

Anne crosses her arms and presses her lips together in frustration. "Well, at least tell me about your powers."

"Well, Jotaro's is a big purple guy with abs."

"What?"

"The superpowers all look like something, or so Jotaro says."

"And Jotaro's looks like a hunky guy, is it supposed to be like your true self?"

"Nah, mine's just some purple vines. I don't think I'm part plant."

"Well, yours is pretty lame, just like you."

"Hey! I can see the future a bit with it, and apparently view far away people."

"Like anyone?"

"Well, Jotaro told me my old crusty self was using it to spy on DIO."

"So what you're saying is you can just see what DIO looks like using your superpowers, and you haven't even looked at him yet?"

"You have a point…I do kind of need to know what he looks like just in case he ambushes us…" Joseph rubs his chin a bit, and then stands up with a grin on his face. He digs in his bag and takes out the battered radio, pointing to it excitedly. "If there was a projector or one of those fancy future TVs, I could show you, but I guess his voice is the next best thing!"

"You really don't know, huh. Every plane these days has a projector or something, they usually play movies."

"Wait, really? I wonder if they made any Superman movies yet."

"Yeah, I just saw number four. It sucked."

"Four? Do they have films on these little cassettes too?"

"No, but you could probably find it on Laserdisc…Hey just grab the projector already! I wanna see the bad guy Jotaro's gonna take down!"

After a few seconds of Anne pointing in vain to the device above the center seats, Joseph finally stands on some seats and grabs the projector. The purple vines extend from his wrists and into the projector, and Joseph focuses with his eyes closed.

_DIO…DIO…show me DIO._

The projector whirs to life, and strobes light onto the lowered screen at the front of the cabin. The light flashes pure white to jet black back and forth, until the colors start to meld into a uniform gray.

"Woah…" Anne leans forward onto the seat in front of her, eyes set on the screen. A blackened silhouette of a large muscular man appears in the image, his back turned. The vision seems to zoom closer to the back of the mystery man's head, revealing mid length blond hair, a pink star-shaped birthmark on the back of the shoulder, and a nasty scar line around the neck.

_So this is who you're fighting, Jotaro. The man who killed my grandfather…Granny Erina's dear Jonathan._

Suddenly, the beaten radio in the seat beside Anne begins to blare static. The white noise begins to fade into breathing as the silhouette turns his head slightly towards the reaching Joseph.

"**ANOTHER JOESTAR….ARE YOU WATCHING ME, TOO"**

The lights in the cabin begin to flicker wildly, and the projector catches fire in Joseph's hands. The plane shakes in turbulence, and Jotaro kicks off the door from within the bathroom. He steps out in a hurry, only to see Anne beating Joseph's smoking scarf with her hat while his red-hot metal hand is keeping its distance from anything else flammable.

"Yare yare daze…"

**Somewhere in India, I can't read the damn signs…**

The evening breeze brushes its way through Hol Horse's hair. His steed below him impatiently stamps it feet as he waits for the local to respond. The guy looks like a damn idiot, but by far the smartest guy here.

_Why can't everybody here just speak English. I knew I should've stuck to the big cities._

"Uh, sir, if you follow the road east past Sanjarwas you'll get to New Delhi in a few hours. I'm sure you can take a bus to Calcutta, or a plane."

"Thank ya kindly."

_Good god, this place ain't nothing like home._

Hol Horse had been to some poor towns back in America, but this Indian village seems like an entirely alien form of poor to him. The people sit in the streets with their animals, the buildings weathered from the climate. Street vendors wait patiently, even after the sun has set, hoping to make their livings. Men and women alike suffer on the dirt streets.

_I hope I never have to come back to this dirty town. When I'm filthy rich, I'll be taking a plane everywhere without a nice trail. DIO better follow through with that cash, or I might have to see how well he takes a bullet from Emperor._

He grabs the reins tight, and urges his horse forwards with a slight kick to the side. The breeze shifts into wind as he rushes along. Enyaba's son was waiting for him, and sure enough it was either himself or some other loser rushing to go protect her little boy first. Why she favored Hol Horse was beyond him. He hums to himself as he rides.

_I'm just glad I took the first offer they made. The rest of the mercs he's got with him are all flesh budded up. Suckers tried to haggle before they took the offer. _

After only about fifteen minutes, he arrives in what is supposedly Sanjarwas. He sees a radio tower looming over it, and takes out the mobile phone that was provided to him. It rings for only a second before it picks up.

"This is Hol Horse. I'm a few hours outside of New Delhi."

"Hol Horse…our lord DIO has a different assignment for you."

"What? So I rode all this way fer nuthin'?

"No, you just happen to be closer." The hag's voice on the other end chuckles ominously.

"Alright, alright. Where to, then?"

"You've got another Joestar to meet in New Delhi. They'll be landing by the time you get there. There's another assassin who will meet you there."

"And what about yer son?"

"Oh, ZZ will be joining him shortly. He'll be…catching a ride."

_Ugh, ZZ? That guy smells like a horse's ass. Probably from sweating his ass of in that damned car of his. _

"Fine. Kill the Joestar and get my money. Got it."

"I'm sure you two can handle it. My son should be able to handle that ancient Joseph Joestar with no issue either. Anything for Lord DIO."

"Yeah yeah, anything for Lord DIO. Bye." Hol Horse clicks a button on his phone. He doesn't have long to get there and prepare, and he quietly hopes that other assassin actually shows up.

_I ain't no good without a partner. I'm just glad I don't have to work with that creep son of hers. One blessing today._

Hol Horse puts the brick of a mobile phone away in his saddle pack and spurs his horse forward. The stars twinkle above him, the lights of the city far away reflect off of flecks of cloud above.

**END OF CHAPTER 6**


	10. Chapter 7

**New Delhi, 1988**

Joseph wearily takes the steps down from the plane while gazing at the bright airport lights illuminating the night sky, and as he steps on the airport runway below he feels a smack to the back of his head. "Ouch, what's the big idea?" Turning, he sees Jotaro with his hand still in the air.

"Baka."

"Hey, I still have no clue what you're saying."

"He's saying you're an idiot, Joseph." Anne shouts from a ways into the airfield. Their plane sits dead in the center of the runway, cocked at an odd angle with the front landing tire nearly shredded from impact.

"You're the one who told me to do it, you little witch!"

"And here I thought we could move in peace." Jotaro sighs and shoves Joseph to the side as he steps off the landing steps.

"The pilot said himself, it was just electrical failure!"

"Jotaro, how many planes has he crashed now?"

"Hey!"

"He's tied with his older self now." Joseph quietly scowls at Jotaro as he speaks, "Wipe that look off your face, Gramps. We have a hotel to get to."

Jotaro trudges forward, eyes heavy from lack of sleep. Joseph and Anne tag along a little ways behind. Anne admires the scenery and lights as they step into the airport gate proper, while Joseph has dug his hands deep into his pockets.

_What's with me and planes? I should just take boats from now on. Jotaro has been odd, though. He seems to be planning for something…_

"Anne, how many days do you think we are from Pakistan?"

"Are you seriously that dense, Jojo?"

"Hey, there was no Pakistan when I'm from, I have no clue where the damn place is."

"Hm," Anne pauses in recognition of Joseph's justified ignorance, "Pakistan is just west of India. I'd say maybe a day on a bus and we'd reach the border."

"So we have five extra days until we meet up with the rest of Jotaro's group."

"More time to sightsee with Jotaro, I guess."

"Ugh, I just wish I could find the guy who put me here. Who knows if he's even alive at this point."

"Will you finally tell me how it happened?"

"When we get to the hotel…Hey, Jotaro! You better have picked a good hotel!" Jotaro simply waves his hand behind him without turning. "Damn that kid."

**New Delhi, probably the right airport (?)**

_Damn this city is something else. Reminds me of Houston. _

Hol Horse thumbs through a small packet of papers, scanning through them under the airport's parking lot lights. His steed shuffled its hooves in boredom. "I know, I know. We just gotta wait for the plane to land."

_How the hell did that lady get a hold of a fax machine anyway? I've been to DIO's palace. That gaudy monster mansion barely got a phone line in it. Must be that mountain of money that creep is sittin' on._

He glances back up at the front of the building before him. "'Indira Gandhi International Airport'. This is the spot." His eyes squint as he looks at the timetable outside the door. "If they really are flying here, they're late."

Hol Horse scratches his head and leans back to stretch his legs out. He had been riding hard for the past few hours, but it seems there was no real need to hurry. Suddenly, Hol Horse straightens up and readies his hand. A slight sound of footsteps clattered on the pavement a ways behind him.

_Sandals?_

Whipping around backwards on his saddle, he sees a stunning Indian woman, probably no older than her early 20s, stepping cautiously behind him. When they lock eyes, she dashes towards him into the spotlight. Her garb is ornate, and undoubtedly traditionally Indian.

"Oh, aren't you a gorgeous American man! Please, help me!" Hol Horse briefly betrays an expression of confusion, but melts into a cool confidence.

"How can I help ya, milady?" He leans down and offers her a hand as she approaches. She takes it and looks at him with sparkling eyes.

"Oh, I had just been set up for an arranged marriage with some boring old man. I always wanted to explore the world, and seeing you, looking so free and handsome…"

_What the hell is this lady ramblin' about? _

"I know just what yer talkin' 'bout."

"Oh, sweet cowboy, take me away!" The lady fake swoons dramatically and starts to try and hoist herself up on his horse.

"Ah, but first, can you do me favor? After that I'll take you anywhere, darlin'."

"Oh, but name it!"

_This lady's creepin' me out, but she can at least be useful before I drop her off in the middle of town. I can't really go in with my trusty steed, here. Well, not after just getting kicked out for tryna enter with dear friend._

"Go in there and check the arrivals gate for a fella with a dumb scarf and tight pants." The woman looks up at him with an almost knowing look, but she quickly turns her head down towards the pavement.

"Is he…your lover?" She seems to chuckle inaudibly to herself.

"God no! I'm here on business, lady. Either you can make yourself useful, or find yer adventure somewhere else." He spins back around on his steed and starts to walk a bit closer to the airport.

"No, wait, I'll do it." Her gait seems a bit more confident now, but the quicker stride has her trip over a piece of asphalt halfway to the front entrance. She catches herself, and as she stands Hol Horse notices the blood on her right hand.

_She's a weird one. Hopefully I can ride away before she gets back._

As if on cue, Hol Horse sees a rapidly descending plane fly over him and towards the airport, just as the Indian woman walks in. The lights on it are all out besides its emergency lights, and he hears a resounding screeching noise as it seems to connect with the runway in the distance. "Well, I reckon that's them."

He shuffles through his papers again. "'They have reservations at Le Meridien, kill them there.' That old hag is awful picky. 'When you're done, meet with my son just in case ZZ has failed.'" He tosses the papers to the ground, and rides his horse near the taxi pickup. "Nuthin' to do but wait."

**New Delhi, 43 Days Remaining**

Stepping outside the airport, Jotaro makes his way straight to the waiting taxi. Speedwagon Foundation had been ready for them to arrive an hour ago, but unfortunately a plane with a bunch of fried instruments takes a bit longer. He casts a glare behind him at Joseph.

_Good grief. He's only shortening the time I can spare to help him._

His eyes catch something else. An Indian woman clutching her right hand starts to follow the trio as they head to the taxi lane, staying pretty far behind them. Star Platinum manifests itself by Jotaro's head, and zooms its eyes in on her hand. There is blood pooling in her palms, and the woman seems to recoil and turn the other way.

_So soon? We have to be careful. She definitely saw Star Platinum._

"Hey, don't hit me with that thing, I saw you glaring!" Joseph puffs himself up defiantly.

"Yare yare daze…"

"What?"

"Joseph, you need to learn some Japanese."

"I just got here!"

"Gramps." Jotaro plants his feet and turns. "I heard there's a bug going around New Delhi, don't get anyone's blood on you."

"Huh, that's sudden." Joseph turns his head around to examine his surroundings at that statement. His eyes squint as he scans the nighttime street in front of him. "Hey, who's that asshole?" He points straight across the street, pointing at the obvious blond cowboy and his horse facing a wall.

_Hm. Either this guy is an idiot assassin, or…_

"Get in the cab, Gramps. Leave the cowboy alone." Jotaro coldly states as he takes the front seat.

"Hey, wait up!" Joseph and Anne pile into the backseat, "What if that guy's an assassin?"

"That guy on the horse? He doesn't seem to notice us." Anne points through the tinted windows at the man, who seems to be nervously looking towards the airport door. Jotaro tilts his head and looks in the rearview mirror.

"Let's go already." The driver starts to pull away, and Jotaro sees the woman from before running towards the cowboy. In a jolt, he starts to gallop the opposite direction as the group, and the woman just stands dumbfounded and abandoned. Joseph spins back around in his seat, also staring.

"Harsh. That's no way to treat a lady."

Time passes…

Taking the express lanes there, the group had already checked in and gotten into their penthouse suite in about two hours. It was well past midnight now.

_Those two haven't seemed to follow us far. I need to get some sleep before I can fight anyone else with a clear head._

Jotaro marches off to a bedroom on the right and slams the door. He flings himself onto the bed facedown, and crashes hard.

"Jotaro? Hello?" Joseph peeks his head in and sees the sleeping teenager. "Oh, poor kid. I'll let him sleep."

**New Delhi, in front of some ritzy hotel**

_I hate asking for damn directions._

Hol Horse ties his horse to a light pole outside the hotel. He checks his pockets, then balls up the map in his hands. The thing was covered in ink from all the folks he had to stop and ask for them to circle where the hotel was.

_This damn place is lit up like a Christmas tree, how'd these people not know where to find a glowin' building?_

His eyes followed the height of the building to the very top. If that lady hadn't rushed his horse at the airport, he could've followed them as they left. Somethin' about that lady won't right, though, but at least she couldn't have chased him on foot. Hol Horse taps his thigh in thought.

_They're supposed to have sent someone to help me. I'm damn near useless by myself, but if I can just catch them by surprise…I reckon one of 'em is good enough for my reward. That kid in black looked like Jotaro, so I reckon I shouldn't mess with him. That mystery man, though…_

His boots loudly thump against the polished hotel floor as he confidently steps up to the reception desk. He sees a man and a woman clerk, and makes a hard swerve to the woman. "Hello, my dear." Hol Horse winks and tips his hat. The lady looks at him with complete deadpan eyes.

"Yes, welcome to Le Meridien. How may I assist you?"

"Ya see, well," Hol Horse glances at the clock on the reception desk, "My friends checked in a few hours ago, and I was staying with them for the night."

"Can you tell me their names?"

"Jotaro Kujo, big guy, black trench coat. Japanese guy, he had this elementary schoolkid and some fairy with a scarf with 'em."

"Ah, yes. They did check in recently, did you want me to call them to inform them you're here?" The receptionist reaches for the phone, but Hol Horse firmly slams his hand on the desk.

"No! No, uh, they're probably asleep after their long flight. I just flew in myself, see? Can you just point me there and I'll knock to see if someone's awake."

"Oh, of course sir. Top floor, the penthouse suite on the left, Penthouse A."

"Thank ya kindly, madam. And another one of my friends might be here soon, just send them my way if they're also looking for Jotaro." Hol Horse tips his hat once more and heads to the elevator. Looking at the buttons inside, he notices the buttons end at twenty. He taps it, and the elevator slowly ascends. Just as the doors close, he can barely see someone else approaching the reception desk.

"Slow ass thing. It'll be sunrise before I get there," He grumbles to himself as he twists his boot into the elevator's carpeted floor.

**New Delhi, 1988**

"So, I chase the guy to the beach, and he starts attacking me with this invisible bird guy."

"How'd you know it was a bird guy if it was invisible?"

"I'm getting there!"

"You've been 'getting there' for like 2 hours."

"That's because you keep interrupting! Anyway, he tosses me around a bit, but I stun him with a big blast of Hamon. Then he stabs me with the invisible birdman, everything goes turquoise, and I can finally see the bird guy. Real freaky, gotta say."

"Uh huh…" Anne yawns loudly and rubs her eyes. "Yeah uh, tell me more when I wake up." She gets up and takes the other unoccupied bedroom, shutting the door behind herself. Joseph stands up to protest, but sits back down on the couch in the living room. He casts a weary glance at the city skyline outside the massive window facing the front of the building.

_Nah, the couch is fair. I've caused you guys a lot of trouble today. I better get some shut-eye. Even if that cowboy followed us, it should take him a bit. _

Joseph glances at the digital clock by the TV. About 2:30 at night. He stands up and pours himself a glass of water, sips a tiny bit, and watches the city outside. His eyes are wide open. It's been a bit since there's been this much action. "Don't worry, Jotaro. I can handle this next one."

**END OF CHAPTER 7**


	11. Chapter 8

**New Delhi, the top of this damn hotel**

Hol Horse cautiously takes a few tip-toed steps into the hallway dividing the two penthouse suites. It's still extremely late at night, and the silence is only broken by the hum of the fluorescents above. His eyes are intent on the door on the left hand side, and he hugs the wall as he scoots every closer. He whispers, "Emperor" and a silver revolver manifests in his right hand. The cylinder rattles quietly as he firmly grips his Stand.

_Hopefully, the bastards will be sleeping. Get rid of Jotaro in his sleep, and I don't reckon the guy with the scarf will be a problem. Shit, what if Jotaro wakes up? My damn partner hasn't contacted me, and that kid'll beat the piss outta me. I heard what he did to the goddamn orangutan._

A beat of sweat rolls down Hol Horse's brow as he clenches his teeth in anxiety. Suddenly, he feels a damp hand grasp the top of his right shoulder, right near his neck. Hol Horse nearly screams as whips around to find the gorgeous Indian woman from the airport recoiling a few steps behind him, concerned. He dissipates Emperor, and straightens himself to regain some dignity.

"Uh, sir, are you okay?" Her right hand is still coated in blood, though it had mostly dried at this point.

"Yes, of course, well-" He stammers in both shame and confusion. "I'm more wonderin' what the hell you're doin' here."

"You ran off when I asked for a ride, I thought to myself, 'Oh, he must be late for something.' So I followed you to the hotel and the staff said you were meeting someone up here. So I ran up the stairs and-" The woman seems to nearly sob out the last few words.

"Nah, darlin'. Just droppin' something off with a few old friends. Run along to the lobby now, I'll be down in a few minutes to fetch my dear horse." Hol Horse stands proud with his hands on his hips, winking as he finishes his sentence.

"Oh…alright. I'll wait at the door for you, my dear Hol Horse…" She looks down at the carpet below and mopes her way to the door to the stairwell. Hol Horse turns back to his destination, only catching a glimpse of a smirk on the woman's face as she looks back one last time before disappearing.

_That damn lady is a stalker. I don't even know her name…wait, did I ever give her mine? Ah, shit, I'm runnin' out of moonlight. Let's get this over with._

He sidles himself right next to the door, only to notice the right shoulder of his shirt is coated with a bloody handprint. The blood seems to seep through his clothes, leaving his neck uncomfortably damp.

_That's just disgustin'. I'll have to stop in the laundry room on the way back, don't need the authorities stoppin' me for having blood all over my damn shirt._

Hol Horse twists into a crouch in front of the hotel door, and notices the door is slightly ajar. His eyes dart to either end of the hallway, then he leans in to peek into the penthouse. Inside, he sees a sleeping Joseph sprawled out on the couch, hand still clutching a glass full of water sitting on the nearby coffee table. With a deep breath, Hol Horse stills himself.

_This damn fool probably passed out when he got in and left the door open. Perfect for me, now I don't have to kick this door down._

"Emperor." The cold metal of the revolver rests comfortably into his hand. Taking one last chance to survey his surroundings, he scans the inside of the room as much as he can while he itches his blood-soaked shoulder with his Stand. There appears to be a kitchen counter on the right, and a large window overlooking the skyline in the back of the room. Presumably, there's rooms on the left and right of the main area, and one of those has Jotaro in it.

_Alright, here goes nothin'._

He leans into door, pushing it slowly and quietly as he enters. His hand clutches the grip of his handgun tight and, as soon as the door opens fully, a heavy metal object lands square on Hol Horse's head. Not heavy enough to knock him out, but heavy enough to make a clatter against the door frame.

_Agh, god dammit! Shit, shit, shit, that hurts!_

Hol Horse grabs the top of his head through his hat and stamps his boots into the carpet in pain. He opens his clenched eyes to notice the object that hit him: a saucepan. His eyes snap up and look at the couch, only to see a still sleeping Joseph resting peacefully. The room is once again silent, and his eyes dart around to either side to see if anyone stirs from the sound. After about 30 seconds of no activity, he straightens up and smirks at his reflection in the glass on the other side of the room.

**New Delhi, 1988**

Without opening his eyes, Joseph takes a deep breath as he feels the ripples in the glass of water he's holding.

"The next thing you'll say is, 'That damn fool could sleep through his own funeral,' isn't it?" Joseph opens his eyes and looks directly at the smug cowboy in the doorway.

"That damn fool could sleep through his own funeral." The cowboy's eyes snap to Joseph's, and his jaw begins to hang limp in realization.

"Too slow!" Joseph flings the glass in his hand directly at Hol Horse's face, clocking him right between the eyes. The glass shatters, the water within crackling with Hamon. Springing up from the couch, Joseph rolls to the right side of the room towards the kitchen. He sees the muzzle flash from the man's gun, and a bullet slugs itself directly where Joseph's head used to be.

_This guy's a good shot, or he was just ready to kill me on sight. Either way, it seems the gun really is his Stand. I could feel the ripples of it materializing in the hallway. He seems to have a partner in the stairwell, too. Better take him down quick._

Hol Horse wipes the blood from over his eyes, the glass having only cut him on his brow and cheeks. Just as he opens his eyes once more, Joseph has already dashed up to him. With a flash of purple, he wraps his Stand around the cowboy's torso several times, and then swiftly grabs the cowboy's hat.

"I'm not a target dummy today, assassin." He pulls Hol Horse's hat down hard over his bloodied brow and yanks on the purple vine, causing the man to spin around like a top as the vines lift him slightly mid-pull. Joseph almost silently backflips behind the kitchen counter, watching the man become unraveled. With a stumbling landing, the cowboy pulls his gun up at a sudden sound of a door opening. Without hesitation, he fires at the sound while pulling up his hat.

"Joseph, why are you so loud, you idiot?" Anne says sleepily as she rounds the corner of the doorframe from her room. The bullet seems to move at only half the speed of a normal one, but is careening right at Anne's head. Joseph bolts immediately up in a panic, but sees Hol Horse's eyes widen as he, too, sees the young girl in the doorway. Seemingly in recognition, the bullet makes a 90 degree turn upwards and, instead of hitting Anne, embeds itself into the ceiling.

"Get the hell outta here, little girl!" Hol Horse shouts as he recenters his focus on Joseph. The silver sheen of Emperor flashes its aim towards Joseph, and fires once more. Joseph ducks back behind the counter, and rolls back towards the window a few feet. Mid-roll, he notices the bullet almost soar over the counter, then curve its way straight down to where Joseph would've been hiding.

_He can move the damn bullet mid-flight? At least it looks like he can't see through the thing, and has to know where I am to hit me…Damn. I don't think Jotaro would stand a chance. He's all brute force, and who knows how quick he can move that bullet, maybe even faster than Star Platinum can stop. I better keep this guy close, I should be able to take him on in hand to hand._

Joseph readies himself into a crouch, before breathing Hamon deep into himself and punching the side of the wooden counter. The ripples flow throughout the wood and concrete that lies below the carpeted flood, and Joseph can feel Hol Horse dashing to aim behind the counter. He launches the purple vines from his arms and leans back against the glass of the window, eyes intent on the front wall of the hotel room.

Sure enough, he sees the blond cowboy leap to do a rolling shot, only for his left leg to be caught by the vines. With a fluid motion, Joseph reels his left arm back and elbows the window with a Hamon-infused strike, shattering the entirety of the window behind him, while also rolling backwards out of the building. Right before he plunges, he hears the fire of the foe's Stand. His right arm grips the protruding vines tight, and the resulting fall yanks Hol Horse down and dragging him to the now blown open window.

The bullet zooms harmlessly into the skyline as Hol Horse is dragged on his back towards a long fall. His gun dissipates as he grips onto the front of the counter with all his might.

"No no no no, I hate heights! Let me go!" Hol Horse tries to kick at the vines holding his other leg, but a sudden snap of tension rips him from his handhold. Soon after, the cowboy goes careening down the side of the 20 story hotel.

Bathed in the moonlight reflecting of the blurring windows, Hol Horse sees the falling Joseph only a story down, falling just as fast.

"Emperor!" Hol Horse tries to manifest his Stand, but is thrusted at Joseph with a jerk of the vines, which now seem to be receding into him.

_Alright, now to see what kind of party the tenth floor is having._

Joseph reels the cowboy into an arm's length away, and grasps him tight in bear hug. The man wriggles in his grasp, but Joseph quickly twists and knees the man hard in the gut, knocking him to the side and into a glass window a ways down the side of the building. In the split second of the glass being shattered, he spots the headboard of a bed and snaps his Stand at it.

He drops below that floor and sees himself in the reflection of the glass of the next floor down. He feels a tug, and pulling with all his might swerves his momentum to crash into the window at full speed. Shards of glass litter the empty bedroom in front of him as he plows straight into the side of the mattress.

_Aw, looks like an empty room. Oh well, gives me time to think about how to beat this guy. Bastard didn't have to share his blood with me, though._

Joseph looks in disdain as he notices the spot of blood on his left shoulder, and absentmindedly scratches it as he stands up and cracks his back. He hears a pounding on the floor above him of several people running around, and some terrified screams of what sounds like a couple storming out of a bedroom.

_Lucky bastard probably got an eyeful. Still, he didn't seem like pure evil, not like those other guys Jotaro dealt with. Maybe a little cocky and stupid, but perhaps he's open to reason…_

**New Delhi, 42 Days Remaining**

Jotaro tackles through the door of his room into the living room. He hears screaming coming from the newly opened window, and sees Anne staring curiously out of the opening.

"What happened?"

"Uh, looks like Joseph telepathically dragged a cowboy out of the window after he tried to shoot us."

"Yare yare daze…" Jotaro merely grabs the brim of his hat as he sees his grandfather chuck the assailant into the lower floors before pulling himself in as well. "Stay here, Anne. I'll save the idiot." Jotaro then trudges his way wearily towards the front door, only giving a slight glance at the saucepan on the floor.

_At least he planned. But good grief, I can't even get one night's sleep…_

He rounds his way out to the hallway and starts towards the stairwell, only to notice a head peeking from the far away door. It darts back in and slams the door to the stairwell behind it, and Jotaro notices a small blood smear on the wall near the penthouse door.

_So there's two of them. And, blood…_

His glare sharpening, he starts to sprint towards the stairwell.

**END OF CHAPTER 8**


	12. Chapter 9

**New Delhi, through a goddamn window**

_Okay, this is fine. Just thrown through a goddamn window by a goddamn maniac. Probably woke Jotaro up, now I'm gonna get ambushed by both of 'em. Fine. Perfectly fine._

"You lunatic, get out of our room! Honey, call security!" A couple stands cowering in the corner by the door, blocking it with their bodies. The two of them are seemingly naked, but have grabbed sheets and pillows from the bed to cover themselves. Light twinkles off of the shards of glass that coat most of the back end of this bedroom.

Hol Horse puts on his calmest face and takes a decisive step forward. The man retracts his probing hand from the dimly lit bedside table close to him and screams "Oh god no, don't hurt me mister!"

"Quit yer whinin' and move out the way." Hol Horse strides up to the door and the shivering couple part to give him room. He grabs the door and flings it open before dashing out.

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit, gotta run, gotta get the hell outta here! What the hell was I thinking going in here without a partner! I'm not getting' flung out of any more damn windows!_

His stride is in a full on sprint as his face is petrified into one of panic. He makes it to the end of the hallway, but quickly realizes how turned around he is and runs back down where he came from.

_Agh, what the hell? Why is this place so confusing?_

"…down that way, then take a left." A mysterious voice whispers into his right ear. Hol Horse stops dead in his tracks, and darts his head around to find the source. "Hol Horse…keep going, then take a left."

"Who the hell are you?" He draws Emperor from nothing and turns in place, inspecting every seam in this bright hotel hallway. Chuckling echoes in the empty hall, seemingly from Hol Horse's person. He looks down to his right shoulder, and sees a small, sinewy face popping up like a boil right where his neck meets his shoulder.

"AHHH! SHIT SHIT!" Hol Horse begins to smack the face repeatedly with the butt of his revolver, only to feel the sensation of smacking brick with a spoon. The face just smiles at him, and two small arms protrude from Hol Horse's flesh beside itself and grab his hand as it crashes down again.

"My name is Empress, and we're going to be together a long time, Hol Horse."

_Wait, Empress? SHE was my back-up? Oh no._

"Hey, ain't you supposed to be killing those Joestars? Why the hell are you attacking me?"

"Oh, Hol Horse. You keep running from my master, when she likes you so much. I'm just here to make sure you don't run away from her or your assignment." Hol Horse gulps loudly, sweat rolling down his temple as he stands in shock. He had only heard about Empress. Like a damn tick, it sucks out your life force slowly and gets stronger for it.

"I'm not on the damn hit list, lady!"

"No, but when we get done my master can take your share and hers and retire happily with you. Well, what's left of you." The sinewy face and arms rise and form a small torso, around 8 inches tall, and the small muscular hands start to stroke the side of Hol Horse's face.

He pauses briefly in fear, but puts his hand on Emperor's trigger. In response, the tiny stroking hands snap over to Hol Horse's windpipe and grasp firmly.

"No, no, Hol Horse. I could kill you before you pull the trigger. Let's go kill that Joestar, and as a reward I'll let you run a bit longer before I suck your life force dry. Now as I said, keep going straight and to the left. He's on the floor below."

**New Delhi, 1988**

Joseph hunches slightly as he tries to read the text on the remote in his hands. He readjusts himself at the foot of the bed, and squints as he brings it closer to his face. Finally, he pushes the red button on the top of the remote and the TV powers on.

_Finally. Now, let's see what our cowboy is up to._

He stands up and stretches, before going up to the TV and extending his Stand's vines into the sides of it. The blank static dies down, and rearranges itself into a black and white image of Hol Horse running down a hotel hallway, although something is perched on his shoulder. The viewpoint continues to switch as he runs, as if flipping to different cameras lining the hall.

_Interesting. He looks…distressed._

Suddenly, a door opens in front of where Hol Horse is running, and a businessman walks out. The man's eyes are focused on his wristwatch, and he straightens his tie a bit before looking up and seeing the frozen Hol Horse. The cowboy's hands are raised up, either in fear or embarrassment, and a small staticky voice issues from the TV.

"**kkkkrzzz- **ill him, Ho-**kkrzz**"

Putting his head closer the screen, Joseph attempts to look closer at the figure on the cowboy's right shoulder. The TV responds by zooming a bit closer, showing the brown, exposed muscle torso and head shouting into Hol Horse's ear.

"Kill him, Hol Horse! Get him out of our way!"

"No way, he ain't on the hitlist either!"

"Uh, can I help you, weirdo?" Joseph sees the small creature's hand crush down on Hol Horse's neck, and the cowboy begins to aim his pistol at the stranger. "Woah, what the hell? I don't want trouble!"

"Move!" Hol Horse pulls back his gun and sprints forward, shoving the man out of the way. Joseph retracts his vines and dashes to the door.

_Assassin or not, that Hol Horse has something good in him. And something evil and baby-shaped, but that's probably the real assassin. Puppeting people and forcing them to kill us, that's dirty. He's heading to the elevator, let's see if I can catch him first._

Energy flows through his limbs as his feet carry him towards the elevator door. He cracks his neck and scratches his left shoulder mid run, his mind reviewing everything he saw in the last few minutes. As if on cue, the elevator doors open up just as Joseph arrives, and he dives in. When both his feet make contact with the carpeted interior of the elevator, he hears a gun cock behind his head.

"Hands up, kid."

"Excellent job, Hol Horse. Now kill him."

"Kid…I got a favor ta ask." Joseph turns to see a panting Hol Horse wedged in the front corner of the elevator, who slams the ground floor button as the elevator doors shut.

**New Delhi, 42 Days Remaining**

The stairwell echoes with the sound of metal hitting concrete. Jotaro peers over the railing down the spiraling stairs, the door behind him limply swinging closed. Star Platinum manifests beside his head, and its pupils dilate as it examines the shadows in the floors below.

_I see you, lady. You can only run so far._

Jotaro vaults over the side of the railing, falling at high speeds for a few floors before Star Platinum reaches out and grabs a rail to hoist them both over. Flinging himself to where he saw the shadow, Jotaro finds himself in front of a freshly opened door to the 16th floor. Still using the momentum of landing from his fall, he leans into a run to pursue this mystery lady.

Time passes…

Following the sounds of footsteps, he finally tracks down the fleeing woman dipping into a room. Busting in the door with a kick, Jotaro finds himself in what appears to be an empty laundry room. His eyes comb through the sterile white appliances lined up in rows in the center. All of them are open and ready for use, except one dryer a little ways in to the first row.

**New Delhi, in an elevator standoff**

_I don't care who helps me, I ain't bein' no clingy woman's toy._

"Listen kid, I know I shot at ya earlier, but please, help me out he-" The words are caught in his throat as Empress clamps down with its grasping hands.

"You don't have the luxury of choice, Hol Horse. Kill him, or die yourself." Hol Horse starts to gargle, the light of the elevator tightening to a pinhole of vision as his breath is cut short. The pressure suddenly alleviates, however, and he glances down to notice purple vines prying the small creature from his neck.

"You're right, the choice is mine. You'll have a lot of explaining to do, Hol Horse. But I can wait 'til we remove that wart you got there." Joseph smirks and winks a cocky smile.

_Damn this cocky bastard. I might just shoot him for the hell of it when this thing's off me. _

Joseph hunkers down and yanks hard on the sinewy human effigy, but it pulls the vines taut with resistance rivaling a steel beam.

"Hey, cowboy, shoot it already!" Without hesitation, Hol Horse bends his elbow and takes aim with his gun under his chin, barrel pointed directly at Empress. His eyes are almost blinded by the exposed bulb jutting from the top of the elevator, and his breathes in deep before firing. Before his finger can catch the trigger though, the barrel is jerked up from his aim and pointed directly under his jaw.

"What the he-" He turns his vision down to notice that Empress is now completely unimpeded by vines, and when he looks at Joseph he sees that the strange man also has an Empress on his shoulder. The muscled baby Stand is bombarding Joseph's face with punches, pinning him against the elevator wall.

"Goddammit, there's two! You really are trying to kill me, you stupid cowpoke!"

"You musta gotten some of her blood on ya, too, you fool!"

"You're the one spreading the blood around!"

"Boys, boys…" Both Empress's speak in unison, "There's enough of me to go around." The Empress holding the barrel of Emperor grabs Hol Horse's wrist and jerks its aim towards Joseph's head. The one holding Joseph grabs him by the hair and holds him steady. "Now, Hol Horse, looks like I have to kill both of you in one go."

_Goddammit. She's got a hold of Emperor, even if I move the bullet she can just crush my throat in an instant without anything holding her back. And that idiot is just taking it…_

"Now, little Joestar, can I get your name so I can get my check from DIO?" Joseph kneels, almost silently, coughing a bit with his eyes closed. "Come on now, don't be shy, child."

"Don't mock me, little witches. Not when you haven't won yet."

"What?"

"The name's Joseph Joestar." And with that, Joseph raises his right arm and extends his Stand straight up, grasping onto lightbulb and crushing it. Glass showers the elevator floor, darkness flooding every corner but the light behind the ground floor button.

_Not the glass agai-wait, the pressure on Emperor's gone!_

Hol Horse fires his gun exactly where it was aimed before, but the brief flash of the muzzle is just light for him to know exactly where to bend the bullet around. In the darkness, the shot makes a U-turn to careen straight towards the growth on his shoulder, and a sound of flesh splattering against metal fills his ears. Hol Horse feels the briefest pinch, as if a needle was driven through the skin of his shoulder, before it vanishes entirely. He smirks to himself and pumps his fist at the feeling of relief washing over his shoulder.

_Damn, I'm good._

"Good shot, you didn't hesitate."

"So, Joseph Joestar. What makes you so sure I won't kill you?"

"Well, I did save your life…"

"And?"

"And, well, if you're too dim to remember that Joseph Joestar is a crusty old man and not a gorgeous young guy like myself that's your problem."

_Tch, did he play me?_

"Yer a Stand user traveling with Jotaro. And I was told that you were in fact a Joestar. That's enough for me to drag your head to DIO for a nice sum of change."

"Money? Really? You think whatever petty cash DIO is offering to you is worth dying for?"

"Hell no! Yer like fish in a barrel in this elevator, nowhere for you to run or hide."

"Oh sure, from me. But from Jotaro? And besides, I'm fairly sure my Speedwagon Foundation could pay you a bigger price for taking down DIO, without any threats of friendly fire." Hol Horse narrows his eyes, still unable to see anything in the darkened elevator. The man's voice still seemed to come from his spot before.

_Good thing we're going to the ground floor. I can shoot this blabbering idiot and get away on my horse, even if that offer is tempting. Just one Joestar is enough cash to hold me over for now…especially when it's easy money._

Just as he raises his gun to fire, the elevator doors behind him part and pour light inside. Hol Horse peeks behind him in panic, before looking to Joseph. However, Joseph simply grins back and waves with his left hand. And with a determined pull, Joseph hoists himself straight up with a Hamon-assisted jump, right out of the escape hatch on the top of the elevator.

"Toodles, Hol Horse. Next time you see us you better be asking for a punch card." Joseph laughs distantly in the shaft above.

"Damn." Hol Horse goes to reach for the 20th floor button, but sees the hotel staff eyeing him and his bloody clothes. "Gotta regroup." He dismisses Emperor and sprints to his horse outside the hotel, reaching for a cigarette in his pocket.

_Speedwagon Foundation, huh? Wonder what their net worth is…_

**New Delhi, 42 Days Remaining**

Jotaro shakes a match out, and takes a deep inhale of his cigarette. He pressed the elevator button a while ago, probably coming from the ground floor. However, the elevator eventually opens up and Jotaro notices the bulb is out. He steps in anyway, and puts out his cigarette on the metal door frame.

_Shabby hotel._

He lights a match to see the buttons, and presses the button for the penthouse floor. The flame only barely reveals the small blood splatter on the door.

Time passes…

As Jotaro steps out, he sees a panting Joseph face down on the floor. He steps over the man and walks to the penthouse, eager to head to bed.

"Jotaro. Is there anywhere I can wash the blood off these clothes here?"

"Should be a couple of laundry rooms around. Don't use the one on the 16th floor."

"What? Why?"

"I opened up a dryer and someone had left a mess. Just wait 'til tomorrow." Jotaro trudges back to bed, leaving a confused Joseph still wiped out on the floor.

**END OF CHAPTER 9**


	13. Interlude 3

**1988, sur un train Thaïlandais**

Polnareff presses his head into the worn plastic moulding around the train window, his eyes barely registering the deep Thai forests lining the railroad tracks. With the middle knuckles of his left hand, he taps the glass absentmindedly, and the early afternoon sun pours into the dining cabin from the far window. The scenery flies behind them, and the train car rattles a bit on the old rails.

_The man with two right hands…Sherry…_

He hears the gentle sipping of tea and the quiet clatter of porcelain. Sitting across from him, Kakyoin shuffles in his seat, before producing a book from his pack. Polnareff feels a crick in his neck and straightens his back as he stretches his limbs out, catlike. Joseph and Avdol are sitting on the other side of the cabin, cards laid out for a fortune reading. The vines of Hermit Purple snake their way across each arranged card, and when as Avdol reveals the center card, Joseph smashes his prosthetic hand on the table. The cards tumble to the floor, Avdol clenching his fist.

"Mr. Joestar, I know you're upset-"

"You don't know the half of it! My grandson could be dead because I dragged him into this!"

"Then let's keep reading his fortu-"

"Your cards aren't doing any good, Avdol. Every time, Hermit Purple pulls up Stars, Hermit, and a flipped Fool. Last time I checked, I'm not with my grandson right now."

"By all accounts, Mr. Joestar, it doesn't seem to make sense. But I believe in Jotaro and…"

Polnareff cracks his neck and presses his forehead against the cool glass, tuning out from the conversation. His brow wrinkles as he pictures yellow slime digging into Star Platinum's fist.

_I can't believe he got Jotaro. He was our strongest…no. There's no way. He'll catch up to us._

"Mr. Joestar." Kakyoin pipes up, interrupting the irate Joseph without even closing his book. "Whether or not Jotaro survived his fight with Yellow Temperance, we learned something very valuable."

"My sister's killer is one of our assassins." Polnareff grumbles to himself. Kakyoin's eyes lock on to the stewing Polnareff, before continuing.

"We shouldn't split up anymore." Joseph deflates a bit, and sinks into his seat. Hermit Purple reaches out to the cards on the floor and starts to place them back in the waiting deck. Avdol nods solemnly, and starts to shuffle his Tarot deck.

_Without Jotaro, the assassins have an even bigger edge on us. We don't even know what to expect next, and with one man down…What am I saying? I'm just in this for revenge. Once I kill that bastard, my time with these guys ends. Sherry…_

"I'm gonna stop by the room after I get back from the restroom, you guys need anything?" Polnareff rises up and jams his thumbs into the waistband of his pants, ambling to the front of the train.

"No, thank you, Polnareff." Avdol casts a gentle smile his way. Kakyoin throws up an indistinct hand signal, and Joseph remains quiet in reflection. Just as he passes Joseph, Polnareff makes out a small whisper.

"Just like Caesar, huh."

Time passes…

_Not even a mirror in the bathroom huh. _

Polnareff rubs his shoulders as he slides open the sleeping cabin. The lounge with the rest of his group is only a few cars to the rear of the train, one before the caboose. His rucksack carelessly rests on the side of one of the beds, and he rummages through it for a little bag of peanuts he picked up at the station. His eyes glance up at the window and he sees the scenery had stopped moving. A train whistle blows, and the train chugs its way up the track once more. Looking out, peanuts in hand, Polnareff glances at the passing train station, a simple covering beside a dirt road.

_What country hick could be boarding the train from this place? And is that…_

Just as the train begins to move past the bare station, Polnareff spots a slick red sports car parked in the middle of the dirt road. A large, muscular arm grabs the door frame tight, before pointing a finger gun gesture at the train. The station disappears behind the train, as Polnareff glues his face to the glass to try and see more of the car.

_Now THAT…that was a slick ride. How did some Thai hillbilly get ahold of such a smooth ride…_

Polnareff turns and scratches his chin in thought, before stuffing a few more peanuts in his mouth. He swivels around to slide the door open to the train car, but something catches his eye in the glass on the door. A mummy-like figure seems to pressed up against the exterior of the train, hands clammily sticking to the window.

"What the he-" Polnareff whips around, only to see the window clear of any one or any thing. He reaches for the door handle only to hear shattering glass, and in the reflection of the door he sees the mummy clamber into the train car through the freshly broken glass.

"Chariot!" His Stand appears behind him and thrusts towards the broken window, only to be once again met with empty air. Polnareff's eyes dart around the cabin, searching desperately for the hidden enemy. The rushing air from outside the train force his eyes into a squint, and his peanuts drop to the floor as he raises his arm to block the wind.

_Dammit. They caught up to us already?_

In a flicker of a moment, Polnareff feels a knife jam itself into the front of his left forearm, and he stumbles back. Chariot slashes wildly in the face of the wind, as Polnareff slides open the sliding door to try and escape. Just as he gets it open, he hears a voice scream from down the hall.

"Polnareff, you idiot, why'd you go alone!" Joseph is sprinting down the hall of the train car, at full speed, before he rams into Polnareff. Polnareff slams into the cabin door, shattering the glass in the middle of the door. Joseph shakes himself off, and immediately offers Polnareff a hand up. Before he can take it, though, Joseph's eyes snap to the wound on Polnareff's forearm.

"OH MY GOD!"

**Thailand, 43 Days to Save Holly**

Polnareff had left the room about 15 minutes prior, and Joseph continues to sit in silence in his seat. He could feel Avdol's intense stare on his forehead for the past 10 minutes.

_Damn. If Jotaro is still alive, I…I can't leave him alone again. As much as I trust in his skill and power…I can't…_

"Mr. Joestar."

"Yes, Avdol?"

"Hasn't Polnareff been gone for a while?"

"The room is a few cars up, let him take his time." Joseph fiddles with his prosthetic hand, and silence blankets the room. After a few minutes, an attendant walks in with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Is there a Joseph here? A message was faxed in." The attendant scans the room, and Joseph holds out his hand expectantly. "Oh, here you are, sir. If you need to make a call, the phone is in the front most passenger cabin."

"Thank you, sir." Joseph gulps and stares at the small note in front of him. Kakyoin glances at the paper from the corner of his eyes, and Avdol continues to shuffle with his eyes closed.

"'Mr. Joestar, as per your request I am following up with you about the plane tickets you requested.'" Avdol deals out a Tarot array, and Kakyoin sets his book down. "'The tickets were successfully picked up by your grandson, Jotaro. He should be on his flight when you read this message. . Please call me when possible about the digsite in Tibet.'" The tenseness in Joseph's knuckles subsides, and he sighs heavily.

"Seems like he really did just get separated. That assassin was just trying to throw us off." Kakyoin chuckles quietly to himself and resumes reading.

"I'm relieved, Mr. Joestar. Seems like my Tarot reading was saying that he had gotten those tickets safe and sound." Avdol finishes his spread, and indicates them to Joseph. "Now, let's see if we can get the upper hand on our next assassin."

The train lurches to a stop as Joseph reaches out with Hermit Purple. "Hm, seems like an odd place for a passenger pick-up." He gazes out the far window and sees a dilapidated station, with only one passenger boarding towards the front of the train. Only catching a slight glimpse, Joseph notes that the passenger was wearing simple rags and very obviously deformed in the skull. Their hands were tucked into their pockets, but it seemed like the figure's left hand had been either horrifically twisted or…

_Hm. Suspicious but not out of place in the middle of nowhere._

His vines dip into the cards, and Avdol flips three cards in sequence. Hanged Man, Fortune, and lastly, Chariot.

_Oh shit, Polnareff! _

"Mr. Joestar, that's-" And before Avdol can finish, Joseph is sprinting through the carriage doors towards their sleeping cabin.

_We LITERALLY just said not to split up, and we let Polnareff slip off! The bastard's gonna get killed!_

The cabins blur as Joseph busts his way through each door, shoving other passengers aside until he opens the door to their train car. Just as he opens the door, he hears shouting from their cabin, and a distant rumbling from the rear of the train…

**Thailand, 4535 miles from Cairo**

_What a foolish man! Even being an old man, he sprints like an Olympic athlete, so he'll have to wait for us to catch up._

Avdol stands and calmly puts his deck back into his pocket, as Kakyoin stands staring at the door that Joseph just sprinted through.

"Wait, Polnareff's under attack?"

"He may very well be. Mr. Joestar is a bit on edge, but it is hard to say whether or not the attack is imminent."

"We should still check in on him, Polnareff did leave a while ago." Avdol nods in affirmation and they both start to head to the door. Just then, a loud grinding and screeching of metal rushes in from behind them. Both turn, only to see that the caboose of the train has been molten and shredded off, leaving only the connecting face of the train car limply dangling from the car connector.

"Avdol, we may have our own issues to deal with." The leftover metal from the train car showers the tracks behind them with sparks, before getting violently smacked off into the treeline by something riding the rails in its place.

"A Stand?" Avdol rushes forward and opens the door, only to get hit by some sort of projectile that knocks him on his back.

_Is that…a sports car?_

He rises on one elbow and looks out the door, only to see a monstrous looking red sports car grinding up the railroad tracks as it rides over them with spiked tires. There seems to be small openings on the front, presumably where that projectile launched from. Avdol puts his hand on his shoulder where he was struck, and notices the dampness of the spot. Inhaling, he recognizes the scent.

_Gasoline? This should be interesting._

"Avdol, are you okay?" Kakyoin knocks one of the tables down to provide cover as another gasoline bullet careens towards them, only to splatter on the wooden table. He kneels beside Avdol to lend him an arm, but Avdol simply raises a finger and clicks his tongue at Kakyoin.

"Tch, tch, yes. I am. But this poor assassin doesn't know who he is messing with."

**END OF INTERLUDE 3**


	14. Interlude 4

**1988, sur un train Thaïlandais**

With a panicked heft of his booted foot, Polnareff throws his weight into the train cabin door. It nearly cracks off the hinges as it opens, and both him and Joseph jump one car ahead in the train.

_Damn. This bastard is in the reflection itself! How do I beat that?_

"Polnareff, what happened?"

"Mr. Joestar, there's a Stand in the glass!" Joseph lingers behind Polnareff as they pass some more passenger rooms. Polnareff turns behind him to see Joseph scratching his chin, but catches a glimpse of the mummy inside the door glass on the rooms they pass. "Chariot!"

With a silver flash, Chariot bursts from Polnareff's shoulder and shatters each window they pass with a slash of its rapier. Joseph instinctively raises his arm over his eyes and looks down, and dives into a roll at the end of the train cabin. Polnareff tugs on the cabin door ahead, finding it to be locked. He turns to see Joseph staring pensively at the shattered glass littering the hall floor.

"Polnareff, duck!" Joseph falls flat to the floor and extends Hermit Purple from both his arms down the hall, and Polnareff follows suit in ducking down. Just as he does, he feels a inch of his flat top fly off as it gets cut by an invisible dagger. The purple vines sweep the hall, shoving the glass to each side in piles.

"What the hell, how do we fight this?" Joseph is silent in front of Polnareff, seemingly focused on the glass lining the train hallway. Not a moment later, a train car flies open and a middle-aged Asian woman walks out and steps in the pile of glass shored up against her cabin door. Her shoes crunch on contact with the pile, and her eyes scan the hall in confusion at the glass. She screams something in Thai, presumably.

"Get back in the cabin, lady!" Not understanding Polnareff's English, she turns her head to the peculiar Frenchman and stares.

"Dammit!" Joseph pounds his fist on the cabin floor and springs up. "Bust that door down, Polnareff, we need to run!" He puts himself between the woman down the hall and Polnareff, and a gout of blood shoots out as he's stabbed in the shoulder from the front. The woman screams and runs down the hall away from the two, turning her head away at the sight of blood.

"Mr. Joestar!" Chariot bursts forth and impales the door lock, ripping it and the deadbolt out of the frame. Joseph covers the wound with his hand and, with a heel turn, slams the mutilated door open. A rush of wind floods the hall, and Polnareff realizes that this is the last passenger car. Up ahead, the storage car, which has an even heavier lock on it.

Just as they are about to bust the next door down, the train intercom buzzes to life in their cabin. "Polnareff…so nice to see you. How do you like my Stand, Hanged Man?"

"You bastard, where are you?"

"I'm on the plane of the living, of course. You'll be departing it shortly…"

"Polnareff, he must be in the front of the train. That's the only room with access to the intercom."

"Oh, Polnareff. It's too bad you won't get to see me before I slice you open. I'm just the man you're looking for. Oh how I'd like to taste your Sherry again…" In a fraction of a moment, Chariot cuts the wires on the speaker booming from the top corner of the car.

_I'll have you begging for your life. No words can express my joy right now…_

"Hey, we can't linger here. Let's get on top of the train to regroup." Joseph latches onto the top of the car with Hermit Purple, and Polnareff leaps up behind as well. They hunker down to prevent the wind from blowing them away, and Chariot punches two holes in the roof of the luggage car for them to grip onto.

"Tch, seems like our only chance is to avoid any sort of reflections…" Polnareff casts his eyes down in thought, eyes scanning the dull metallic train roof. Joseph goes to speak up, but his breath catches in his throat. Before Polnareff can even lift his head, Joseph grabs his head by the temple and twists it away. "Hey, what the hell, Mr. Joestar!"

"Don't blink, Polnareff, just look at the jungle!"

"What? Why?"

"I need to think of a plan, and that Stand is in your eye." Polnareff reaches up to feel his eye, but Joseph smacks his arm back down. "Stop. We only have a few minutes to plan something. And by we, I mean me. Sit tight, Polnareff."

_Damn it. I feel so helpless against this thing._

"Don't worry, kid. You'll be the one to skewer this thing. I think I have an idea…" The silver haired Frenchman feels a fire light in his chest.

_Sherry…_

**In the new caboose of a Thai Train Car, with Avdol**

"Avdol, that thing ripped apart a train car by itself. We need to regroup and get the others."

"To quote Polnareff: Au contraire. This demon car picked the wrong one of us to fight." Kakyoin ducks to the floor as another volley of gasoline bullets punches holes in the train car around them. Without flinching, Avdol stands resolute in the center of the pressurized gasoline. A couple hit him in the leg and gut, but simply smiles in the face of it. A voice seems to boom from the car trailing behind them.

"What's the matter, Avdol? Scared stiff? Just as afraid as your little baby friend Kakyoin?" Lifting his head from the floor, all Kakyoin can see is the back of Avdol's legs. Roaring laughter erupts from Avdol, who pats his chest and stomach as he laughs.

"Have you gone mad?"

"Oh Kakyoin. You forget, I have experience with some Stand users. I know just who this is." Standing, Kakyoin puts a hand on Avdol's shoulder and peers around to get a good look at the sports car. Since he last caught a glimpse of it, the car's tires have expanded and coated themselves with spikes. Railroad ties are lifted and chucked as the wheels impale the tracks it rides over.

_This Stand, it changes…_

"This, my lily white friend, is Fortune. One of the few Stands I know much about."

"What? You're bluffing, Avdol! You're just about to piss yourself in fear." The car roars to life as the front grille opens like jaws, and lunges at the car.

"Kakyoin, join me! Magician's Red!" The bird Stand bursts out of Avdol's chest and grabs the open mouth of the Stand about to take a bite out of their train cabin.

_I'll have to trust him. The man with the superior intel is the one to be feared._

"Emerald Splash!" Hierophant Green's arms extend from Kakyoin's shoulders, and form a frothing emerald waterfall between their hands. Gems come careening from the waterfall, and into the open grille of the monstrous red sports car. Clanging metal resonates from the engine block inside as it gets battered, and the cars pulls back.

"Good, Kakyoin, now duck!" Magician's Red recalls and floats in front of Avdol's stoic body, both of their arms crossed in self-assuredness. Gasoline bullets rain towards them both but, with a nonchalant lift of his hand, Avdol raises a wall of fire to block the hits. Instead though, the bullets pass through as fiery projectiles.

"Ahahaha, you think you can stop gasoline with fire! Burn to death, you idiots!"

"Avdol, you'll light this whole train on fire! Stop!"

"Tch tch." Avdol clicks his tongue and laughs. With a snap of his finger, the fire wall and all the enflamed projectiles extinguish. The cabin's lingering smoke gushes back and out of the exposed rear of the train. "Like I said, Fortune. You picked the wrong one of us to fight. Once I light all your precious projectiles on fire, they're mine."

_I see, as long it's on fire, Avdol can extinguish it at will. That knowledge will certainly help us, but…_

"You might be able to avoid burning up, but how about I grind you up with the rest of my Stand!"

"Avdol!" Kakyoin goes to pull Avdol back, but notices that sports car has lost a bit of its size. The spikes on the tires have gotten smaller, like treads instead of gouging spears. Avdol uncrosses an arm and points directly at the Stand.

"Have you noticed, Kakyoin? This Stand's weakness?" Kakyoin squints his eyes, but a sudden realization straightens his posture.

_Avdol. Even through the pain of those bullets and the oncoming car…That's the power of knowledge, hm?_

Kakyoin steps up and stands right beside Avdol, shoulder to shoulder. The car is rapidly accelerating, the hood and grille opening up to reveal whirling saws and gnashing metal teeth. Yet, they stand resolute, Stands nowhere to be seen.

"You call that piece of shit a Stand?" Kakyoin chuckles to himself and points at the car, unflinching at the oncoming metal.

"You know what they say in America, Kakyoin? People with fancy cars are overcompensating for something!" Avdol smacks Kakyoin's back and joins him in laughter. Kakyoin squints his eyes open from his laughter, and sees the car shrink. The tires have returned to normal, and the saws and jaws of the car have shrunk considerably.

"You bastards! I'll kill you!" Muscular arms reach out from the window and white knuckle grip the frame. Kakyoin and Avdol simply burst out into another round of laughter, and the car begins to jostle as its smaller tires struggle to maintain traction on the bumpy railroad tracks.

"DIO must be scraping the bottom of the barrel to hire you!"

"He'd be better off hiring Herbie the Love Bug!"

"Or better yet, throwing a model car at us!"

"Did you have to rent that car, or steal it, you loser?" At that last word, Kakyoin outstretches his right arm and flips off the struggling sports car bouncing up and down.

"You…you…you assholes!" The red sports car begins to lose its shine before reverting back to look like a regular vehicle.

"Confidence," Kakyoin chuckles a bit to himself as he turns to Avdol, "that is this poor Stand's weakness."

"Good deduction, Kakyoin, I wanted to give you a chance to take this thing down, too."

"Can I do the honors, Avdol?"

"It would be my pleasure."

"Hierophant Green! Emerald Splash!" Another hail of emeralds gushes from the extended arms of Kakyoin's Stand, nailing the sports car right in the hood, piercing through to the engine block. The car sputters a bit, still trying to maintain speed, before ultimately a puff of smoke blows out of the hood. The muscular arms in the driver seat pump up and down in frustration, the voice long since drowned out and distant as the train leaves it in the dust. Just as the car is almost out of view, Kakyoin sees it transform into a rusted, used car, broken down and useless on the train tracks.

"I doubt that coward will be back."

"You're right, Kakyoin. A confidence-based Stand like Fortune can't even dream of coming back to fight us after that humiliation. Now, let's find Polnareff. I doubt he's found such an easy opponent."

**Thailand, 43 Days to save Holly**

_Even if we find the Stand user, this damn thing will try and catch us off guard. We have to disable it first. Something as versatile as this thing probably can't take too many hits…_

Joseph inhales the passing wind, and presses a hand against his stab wound. Hamon flows across it, closing the wound a bit, albeit a bit less effective since it's his own flesh. He takes a shiny American dime from his pocket, and drops it into the darkened luggage cabin below.

"Now, Polnareff. Time to test my theory." The coin bounces a bit on the floor below, before settling in the small beam of light cast from the hole in the roof. Joseph yanks Polnereff's head down and towards the hole, making sure to turn his own head away.

"Can I blink yet, Mr. Joestar? My eyes are so dry…"

"Do it, Polnareff!" Joseph snaps his gaze to the hole in the train, and sees a mote of light fly down into the car. He pushes Polnareff down onto his back, and firmly jams his boots over the two hand-sized holes in the roof. "Gather yourself. I'm relying on you to get to the front of the car!"

"Wait, what happened?"

"The enemy's Stand is in the reflection."

"So how are we supposed to fight it? We can't go in there!"

"Didn't you pay attention in school? Reflections are just light. The Stand is light!" Polnareff scratches his temple, then snaps his finger in recognition.

"So we can just stab the light?" He grins in pride, but Joseph whips his arm with Hermit Purple.

"If you can catch it, you prideful buffoon. You're the only one fast enough. Just watch for a miniscule ball of light. I doubt we can keep that Stand locked in this car forever. Hurry!" Polnareff bolts up, and turns to run to the front of the train. Only a few cars separate them and the lead car.

_From what I gather, Polnareff, this is the man you've been looking for. Revenge for a loved one is the last thing I'd keep you from…_

**END OF INTERLUDE 4**


	15. Memory 1

**?**

_I…where am I?_

A cold gust of wind blows through my hair, my woolen cap flying off into the mountainside. I feel frozen to the ground as I look at the deteriorated mansion door open before me. I…

_I…_

The ground rumbles, like thunder below the snow, and my heartbeat pounds against my ribs. Without a second of hesitation, I pry my feet from the icy snow and dash inside. There's a voice behind me, distant. I can't hear it. It's so far behind me now, swallowed up by the bright mountainside falling further out of sight. Only a long, dim, shoddy hallway stretched itself before me.

_I…I'm too late. I'm too late. I'm too-_

I leap over debris littering the hall. Doors line the mansion, yet they only open to more hallways. It feels like I'm running forever. The entrance is…so far behind. There's nothing but darkness swallowing the world behind me.

_I have to keep running. I have to keep runn-_

The wooden planks below my feet ripple with thunder, the walls shudder with terror, the ceiling tremors with weakness. I feel the hallway breaking apart, peeling itself from within like an orange. The walls fall out like dominos, the ceiling simply flies away. I see it. I'm here.

_I'm here._

The room is a giant foyer, pieces of wall and ceiling beam strewn across the floor as if a massive beast had rampaged here. Light pours in from the holes in the ceiling, the mountain chill gnaws at my skin and tries to grasp my veins. I try to steady my breath, to push Hamon through my heart, my arteries, my capillaries.

_No…_

The staircases that spiral up to the second floor have been crushed by some unknown impact, the scent of soap lingers in the air. Soap, and blood. Wreathed between the stairs, a giant cross shaped stone slab oozes blood onto the floorboards. I step forward, my legs heavier than mountains, each step shattering the world behind me.

_No…_

I can't look back. I can't hear the voice behind me. I can barely see the light in front of me. I can only hear a familiar voice.

"You fool! You have no respect for your family, your lineage, your honor! I will not let the Zeppeli name go unavenged, while you sit around like a coward!"

I clear the tears welling up in my eyes. My cleared vision only shows the slab bathed in sunlight, the mansion floating away like dust. I can feel the beating of my heart grow stronger, fire welling in my blood. I can see it.

_No…_

Floating just above the slab is a bubble, a single bloody headband floating inside. Wrapped in the band is a gold lip ring, and I hear sobbing from the void behind me. The voice screams at me from beneath the slab.

"I don't care, Jojo! This is my chance to avenge my family's name. I'm going with or without you!"

I reach out my hands to cup the bubble in my palms. The electric sunlight within courses through my veins, rippling in anger and vengeance. I breathe out, the first calm breath since I came in. The slab disintegrates and scatters like sand on the wind. Only a shaft of light is left, illuminating a pool of blood and a crushed, blonde-haired body. Soap, and blood. I bristle with energy. Yet, all I can muster is a howl.

"You fool."

"CAESAR!"

**New Delhi, 1988  
1988, 43 Days to save Holly**

The vision fades. Joseph, both the one sleeping on the couch and the one on top of a speeding train, feel their Hamon course through their prosthetic arm. It's not just theirs, though. To this day, they have Hamon of a brother left in them. Joseph mutters in his sleep, and Joseph whispers under his breath.

"You fool."

Joseph snores. Joseph cocks his head forward, facing the rushing wind battering his eyes.

"Polnareff. Personal revenge or not, I'm not letting you go alone. It might mean a lot for you, but…"

Joseph's eyes fly open, his heartbeat slamming his chest in the night. Joseph balls his fist, metal creaking with disrepair.

He glances out the busted window, and towards Jotaro's room. He takes a determined step forward, Hamon crackling in his legs. He whispers to himself, looking at the New Delhi night skyline. He shouts defiantly against the window.

"You're my family."

"I'm not letting you down, Jotaro."

"I'm not letting you die for revenge, Polnareff."

"I won't leave you alone."


	16. Interlude 5

**1988, sur un train Thaïlandais**

Heavy footfalls fights with the rushing wind in Polnareff's ears. His heart spurs him faster and faster forward.

_This cocky bastard, it's time to end him!_

Polnareff could see the front of the train rapidly approaching as he jumps another gap between the cars. Just as he runs the span of the next cabin, he hears some shrieks of women from below him.

"Chariot!" His Stand bursts from his arm and stabs the roof of the car below him, cutting out a near perfect circle. Polnareff then jumps slightly and slams his weight onto the circle, causing him to fall through and land inside the cabin. He lands into a kneel, and sees that there are female attendants on both sides of him, having apparently landed in their crew room.

Two are cowering behind Polnareff, towards the back of the train, while one is being held by a horrifying figure in robes. Before Polnareff can move, the man grabs the attendant and pulls a knife to her throat. The hostage woman spouts a flood of words in Thai through tears, while the man digs the tip of the blade in slightly.

"Oh, Polnareff, you found me so soon. These women haven't even had their time to fall in love with me." The man licks his lips, and Polnareff gags in revulsion at the sight of him. He has a tan complexion, a deformed and bald head, nearly no teeth in his mouth, and of course…

_Two right hands. _

"I'll kill you, you sick monster!" Polnareff readies Chariot's rapier, but the man simply cackles and digs the blade in deeper. The woman bloodcurdlingly screams in pain, and blood runs below her uniform's neckline.

"I wouldn't get any closer if I were you."

"You coward! Without your Stand here, you're just gonna take hostages?"

"Oh, Polnareff. Do you think I would really face you and your Stand alone? You are just as much a foolhardy, cocky, and arrogant bastard as DIO said!" Polnareff clenches his hand, but before he can respond he hears another scream, this time behind him. Turning, he sees one of the women standing in front of the door, as if she had tried to open it to flee. However, her knees are quivering, and Polnareff notices that the top of her hand had been slashed. She faints and falls onto the other woman, and he spots the blood spatter on the door, just above the shining brass door handle.

"Oh, did she spoil the surprise?" Polnareff ducks below the height line of the windows, just as another swipe of an invisible blade nicks his shoulder.

_Damn, how did his Stand get here already? As long as I can lay low, I can wait to see his Stand as it jumps from one window to anoth-_

Before he can finish the thought, he feels a blade probe at the nape of his neck. His eyes frantically scan each window, before seeing the shine of the door handle.

"Found him, Polnareff? Now, I'm such a nice guy, the perfect son. So I'll let you live a little longer." Polnareff tries to rise up to his feet, but a hand grips his neck, pushing it into the blade and drawing a little blood. "If you try to run or attack me, I'll kill you and everyone in this cabin. Now turn around slowly, Polnareff."

"Y-you…" Polnareff follows the pull of the hand as he turns, and as he faces the man with two right hands, he feels the blade temporarily disappear before it returns to his neck.

_This asshole moved his Stand…it could be in any one of these windows. I can't break all these windows at once…I'm not that fast._

"Now, Polnareff, you can have a front row seat to see me enjoy this woman I found all lonely like…" The man reaches down to tear at the woman's clothes, but before he can do much a voice shouts from the back of the room.

"Polnareff!" A loud thunk accompanies Joseph's voice as he kicks down the door. With one fluid dive, he tackles Polnareff down and extends out Hermit Purple, shattering all the glass of each of the windows. Most of it flies harmlessly out of the cabin, but a few shards are scattered randomly around the room.

"You think that will stop me! You can't catch my Hanged Man, you imbeciles!" Polnareff grits his teeth and tries to scan the scattered glass laying around the room. Just as he catches sight of the Stand, it zips away to another random piece of glass. Joseph, too, seems to have some trouble tracking it, but he simply chuckles to himself and straightens himself into a resolute stance.

"Hey, Quasimodo. What do I call you?"

"J. Geil, you senile bastard. You begging to die?"

"Oh, no. I'd just like to put a name to that ugly mug of yours." Joseph smiles and nudges Polnareff with his elbow. "Now watch closely Polnareff." The old man clenches his prosthetic hand, and something begins to ooze out of his right knuckle. Polnareff could swear it smelt of soap.

"You can't even keep up with my Stand, how do you expect to save anyone here?"

_He's got something planned, alright. But as usual, the old geezer makes us have to improvise._

"A friend of mine used to bend light, I figured I could give it a shot." Joseph rubs his gloved hands together and as he spreads them, a thin membrane forms between them. "Here's a Zeppeli special, Bubble Launcher!" A gout of bubbles jet forth from the membrane, and they smash into the man's hand, knocking the knife out of his hands and through the door behind him. Polnareff marvels at the bubbles floating extremely still in the air around the room.

_So this is more of that Hamon magic he can do…_

J. Geil throws the lady to the ground in frustration, and whips out a rusted handgun he had tucked away in his robe. At the same time, Polnareff feels a blade about to dig into his shoulder.

"Polnareff, jump and block it!"

_Block which one, you senile bastard?_

In a frenzied rush, Polnareff makes a short leap and extends Chariot's rapier in front of him. J. Geil fires, and Chariot easily swats the bullet away before Polnareff can land. Just before his feet touch the floor, Hermit Purple once again sweeps all the glass into a pile by the far corner of the cabin.

_We did this before, Mr. Joestar. It's just a matter of time before he just shoots the girl…_

"Aha! Polnareff, get it!" Joseph points at one of the bubbles floating in the room, and sure enough Polnareff sees Hanged Man rearing up to stab Polnareff's back again.

"It'll just move!"

"Let it!" Joseph snaps his fingers, and all but one bubble pops: the one right by Polnareff's arm. Gritting his teeth once again, Polnareff catches sight of the shaft of light rushing toward the bubble, and thrusts with Chariot's rapier to intercept it.

"Ggrah!" J. Geil howls in pain as blood spurts from his hand, and he drops the pistol on the ground. Joseph makes a pointing gesture at him, and the bubble by Polnareff's arm contorts and flings itself right at the deformed man's chest and slams him into the door behind him.

"Get him, Polnareff." J. Geil desperately paws at the door behind him, but Joseph pins both his hands to the wall with Hermit Purple.

"You…you sick freak. You try and toy with us, you rape and kill young girls, and despite you being such an ugly, despicable monster you think you can run away?" Polnareff stomps his feet as he approaches J. Geil, who is struggling like an animal in a trap against the wall. "You honorless, disgusting piece of shit. Prepare to feel the sharpness of all the pain you've caused in your life. And finally, in the end, the last stab won't be from me. That one is from Sherry."

And with one step forward, Chariot rains steel into J. Geil's back, leaving nearly no spot with untouched, before finally landing the killing blow right into the back of his head.

Tears well up in Polnareff's eyes as the body sinks limp to the floor.

_I did it…Sherry. I…I did it._

**1988, 43 Days to save Holly**

Joseph steps into the lounge cabin, only to find the back half of it blown off. Kakyoin and Avdol are sitting back in their seats, Avdol drinking some freshly made tea and Kakyoin once again reading. Joseph's only go wide for a moment, but upon seeing the calmness of his friends he calms down and speaks up.

"We should move to our room. We have some things to talk about, and I don't need half of the Thai jungle to eavesdrop." Avdol turns and squints at Joseph, noticing the man is alone in the doorway.

"Is Polnareff okay? I assume you didn't have an easy time as we did."

"He's fine, but…" Joseph looks at the floor gravely, "He got his revenge. He's just been staring at the ceiling in his bunk." Kakyoin closes his book and stands up, turning to face Joseph.

"I understand Mr. Joestar. Let's go, Avdol."

Time passes…

Joseph peers through the broken glass in their cabin door. Polnareff is still motionless in his bunk, hands behind his head as he blankly stares at the ceiling.

_I know, Polnareff. I know._

He pulls on the handle without knocking, and both Avdol and Kakyoin follow him into the room. Kakyoin leans against the window frame, casting his glance out at the jungle outside. Avdol sits on the bed opposite Polnareff, and Joseph stands in the center of the room.

"Polnareff."

"What?"

"There's a lot to do. Let's stay focused."

"There's nothing for me to do. I got my revenge. I'm out. The rest of this journey is yours." Avdol closes his eyes and tightens his fists, but Joseph raises a hand to calm him.

"I know how it feels Polnareff."

"Like hell, old geezer."

"Let me guess then, to see if I'm right."

"Fuck you, Joestar. You don't anything."

"It's empty." Polnareff grips the back of his head tight, and turns to face the wall away from Joseph. "You thought it'd be joy. Relief. Vigor, pride, honor. But it's hollow, isn't it?" Polnareff sits straight up, tears in his eyes, and wordlessly stares at Joseph.

"Killing that freak doesn't bring her back. That's why it's empty."

"Chariot!" Polnareff lunges at Joseph's neck, tears streaming down his cheeks and curling their way into his lips. The blade stops short as Polnareff shouts "Shut up! I got revenge! That's all I wanted!"

"Polnareff." Joseph unflinchingly stands still, pointing his words as sharp as Chariot's rapier. "You lived your whole life since then to try and bring her back with revenge. And now, your purpose is gone. You achieved your goal, but all you got was revenge. What now, Polnareff?" The silver haired man loses the fire in his eyes, and his limbs begin to quiver.

"I…"

"You don't want to live? Coward." Polnareff's eyes flare up once more.

"What did you say?" He goes to lunge at Joseph with a fist, but Joseph kicks him square in the chest, knocking him onto the ground.

"You're a coward, Polnareff. Your sister isn't your only family, y'know." Kakyoin and Avdol stand up, and walk up to stand next to Joseph.

"Yeah, Polnareff. You might be an immature French loon, but you're family." Avdol clicks his tongue and outstretches his hand.

"C'mon Polnareff. You can't leave me on the road with these two fogeys." Kakyoin laughs, and also stretches his hand toward Polnareff.

"There's a lot to do, Polnareff. Let's all fight DIO together, no more going at things alone." Just as Joseph reaches his hand out, Polnareff sniffles and wipes his eyes of tears.

"I…Thank you." He takes Avdol's and Kakyoin's hands to help him up, and once standing he takes Joseph's hand in a firm handshake. Avdol puts his hands on Polnareff's shoulder, as does Kakyoin.

"I'm just glad my grandson didn't see you bawling like that!" Joseph breaks the tension with bawdy laughter, and smacks his torso with his hand in between laughs. Polnareff looks at him in disappointment, and breaks off the handshake to sit back on his bed. Avdol shakes his head and Kakyoin returns to the window, "Way to ruin a moment, Mr. Joestar."

"Anyway, let's plan our next move, people." Joseph puts on a confident smile and starts to take out a map he bought at the train station.

_Polnareff. You don't have to go through it alone. All we have to do is meet up with Jotaro again, and…he won't be alone either. I won't let me my family suffer alone again._

**END OF INTERLUDE 5**


	17. Chapter 10

**New Delhi, 1988**

A knock on the hotel door sends a jolt through Joseph's sleeping body, almost causing him to flail off the couch he had been splayed out on. He squints his eyes at the door, and looks out behind him at the sun beaming into the room. The large glass window that would have filtered some of that light is still, unsurprisingly, broken. With a yawn, he stretches his arms high above him and cracks his shoulder as he goes to answer the door. He pulls on the door and only cracks it slightly, peeking his face through the opening. A slightly nervous front desk representative stands in front of the door, pulling at his collar, and clears his throat as he begins to speak.

"M-m-mister Joestar?"

"Yes, that's me. Can't a man get some sleep in his own hotel room?"

"That's the thing, sir, we had a complaint from the other rooms nearby about gunshots last ni-"

"And you're just bothering me now about it?"

"N-no, sir, the other gentleman staying here ran into me as he was leaving this morning and said to wait until later in the da-"

"Cowboy movie."

"E-excuse me?"  
"We were watching a cowboy film late at night. Now stop bothering me."

"We also heard some people saw some broken windows up near the top floor." Joseph gives a deadpan stare through the crack in the door.

"You like your job, chap?"

"Pardon?"  
"You like your job, huh? Bugging your penthouse suite patrons with pointless questions, that really sounds like a splendid job you're doing."

"I-I don't…"

"Listen, if there was a problem I would've called you already to fix it. Now run along and stop annoying us."

"That's what that guy said, too…" The hotel staff member sullenly hangs his head low and shuffles off, and Joseph closes the door as soon as he sees the man enter the elevator.

_Hm, Jotaro's gone already? Where did he run off to?_

On the other side of the living room, Joseph hears Anne open her door yawning as she heads towards the kitchen. Her eyes are still in a half-sleep squint, and she groggily pours herself some water. Just as she returns to her room, she yelps in pain and grabs her foot.

"What the fuck, you didn't clean up all this glass?" Anne hops on one foot over to the couch, and Joseph scratches the back of his head grinning in embarrassment.

_That is a lot of glass everywhere, but I was so beat…_

Joseph sits down beside her and notices a large chunk of glass in the bridge of her foot. He goes to touch it, but she squeals in pain.

"Jotaro would've cleaned that up already."

"Jotaro left already, you little witch."

"Well, he would've already gotten a bandage."

"I get it, you have a crush on my future grandson, now sit still." Joseph breathes deep, and channels some Hamon into her foot. Her tense, pained expression fades, and with a gentle pull Joseph removes the glass.

"Woah, my pains gone, what'd yo-"

"Hush, the doctor's still working." With more calm breaths, he puts his palm over the wound and pumps more Hamon in. Within seconds, the flesh the glass had pierced closes up, and Joseph goes to wash his hands in the sink.

"So that's your magic Hamon thing, huh?"

"It's not magic, Anne. It's some mystical ancient martial arts mumbo jumbo. Big difference."

"What? What the hell is the difference?" Joseph dries his hands, leans against the counter, and extends a purple vine to pick up the small shards of glass scattered on the floor while he talks.

"Well, magic's not real, and Hamon is. Speedwagon had always told me there was some order of Tibetan monks who trained in this stuff, but the only training I got was in Venice."

"So that makes it not magic?"

"I'm just channeling life force with my breath through my limbs. That doesn't sound like magic, definitely no rabbit in a hat sort of deal. Maybe a little like Superman…"

"Ah so it's like Dragon Ball."

"What the hell's a Dragon Ball?"

"Never mind, I forgot you're old as dirt."

"Wait a minute, look at me! Do I look old?"

"Old fashioned." She pointed at his beaten outfit, his ragged scarf, and his bloodstained pants.

"Listen, just because I haven't had a chance to do laundry ye-"

"No, idiot. You're out of place."

"Yeah, well, I don't change my style for anyone."

"I can see that…You ever gonna finish how you got here?"

_I see, insult my style then butter me up with asking me for a story? Her cruelty knows no bounds._

Regardless, Joseph claps his hands together like he had actually picked up the glass himself, and heads to the couch to sit down. Anne curls up in anticipation of the story, and Joseph preens himself as he starts to explain.

Time passes…

"So, now you're here, after getting sucked through time by some random guy, almost getting killed by your own future grandson, and fighting a cowboy in an elevator."

"Did you really have to leave out all the cool moments I had?"

"Listen, I get you helping Jotaro with his mom and this DIO guy. But…how are you getting back?" Joseph goes to speak, but falls silent as the realization sends him into thought.

_How indeed…_

"If Miller is still alive, maybe doing something to his Stand will send me back."

"Yeah but it's been almost 50 years. Who knows if he's even alive."

"True…I wouldn't even know where to find him. From the sounds of it, the Speedwagon Foundation hasn't run into any vampires with mystery powers yet, so I'm guessing after all this time he hasn't gotten a Stone Mask."

"At least if was a vampire he wouldn't be dead yet."

"Eh." Joseph shrugs his shoulders and gestures flippantly with his hands, "It's not a problem yet, anyway. I can at least team up with these guys and smack down some measly vampire. I mean, my grandfather beat DIO fair and square, I think I can do it no problem."

"Isn't your Stand basically just a whip? This isn't Castlevania."

"You keep saying these things like I know what you're talking about."

"Jeez, Jojo! Play some video games and read some manga while you're here!" Anne kicks him in the thigh from her curled spot on the couch.

"What the hell is a manga? And besides, I don't plan on beating him with my Stand. I just gotta get close enough to pump some Hamon into him. Vampires melt against Hamon, they're no where as tough as Pillar Men."

"Well, what about his Stand? Don't you think a guy who can send dangerous assassins with powerful Stands has a Stand even stronger than the rest of them?"

"Maybe. Vampires do have super strength and speed, but who knows? I don't try to dwell that far ahead. We still have a ways to Egypt, huh?" Joseph stands at that last sentence, and stretches his arms above his head after telling his story for so long. He puts his leg on the coffee table, and lunges into a stretch as Anne eyes him suspiciously.

_Hm. Too bad my Stand wasn't able to learn anything else about DIO on the plane. Intel seems like it's more important than ever, and from Granny Erina's stories it seems that this DIO guy might be smart enough to avoid any simple tricks and goading…_

While he's lost in thought, the hotel door opens to reveal Jotaro, holding a small paper bag. He blankly looks at the stretching Joseph, and goes to stand at the edge of the room overlooking the city. Reaching into his trenchcoat pocket, he puts the small bag in and pulls out a cigarette, lighting it and smoking as he looks out the broken window.

"Did you really leave just to get cigarettes?" Joseph stares at Jotaro's back in confusion, but Jotaro simply pulls out a small note and raises it for Joseph to take.

"Hey, can I have one?" Anne speaks up and sweetly asks Jotaro. Both Jotaro and Joseph respond almost instantly.

"No." Joseph gets up and takes the note, reading through it.

"_Mr. Joestar, just as you requested, we are informing you of another digsite with Stone Masks. We have begun preliminary excavation, here are the coordinates. We can have transportation on standby if you'd like to inspect."_

"I went to arrange a visit."

"What? Don't we have to wait for your friends?"

"We have some time. Besides, isn't there someone you're looking for?" Jotaro takes another drag of his cigarette.

_Damn, this kid is smart. Miller might be there._

"Fine. Where are we headed that would give us enough time to meet with the others."

"Tibet. We should get there by the end of the day, I got us a ride."

"Oh, can I go?" Both Jotaro and Joseph respond in sync.  
"No."

"Aww, how come you guys keep trying to ditch me?"

"Because you're just a middle schooler." Joseph blows a raspberry and pulls down an eyelid at her, but Jotaro turns around and tosses his cigarette out of the window.

"Because you need to watch my things, we should be back in a few days. Enjoy the penthouse suite." Anne gleams in adoration, while Joseph deflates a bit. "Hey, and gramps."

"What?" Joseph responds flatly.

"Wash your stinking clothes and meet me in the lobby. We're not going far." Jotaro goes to his room, leaving Joseph standing there a little humiliated. He sniffs his pits a bit, before wretching.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get a shower, too." As the men get ready, Anne reclines on the sofa and turns on the TV. The default channel is a news station, and the newswoman on the screen seems to be in the middle of a special report.

"Workers at the Le Meridien report seeing a suspicious American male leaving the hotel parking lot on a horse, but so far no other suspects have been identified. The hotel cameras seem to have been fried due to electrical failure, so no one has been able to identify the bodies of the two women found in the dryer. The only real known fact is a bullet wound on both the women, but the gruesome state they were found in is only a mystery."

Anne flips the channel as the newscast switches to the weather, and finds an Indian dubbed version of the Karate Kid. She sits crosslegged, hands clenching her feet as she watches, enraptured.

Time passes…

After a short cab trip and a long elevator ride, Joseph finds himself on a rooftop of another building standing next to Jotaro. In front of them is a helipad, and the wind batters both of them as a helicopter begins its descent down. Shouting over the noise, Joseph nudges Jotaro with arm.

"What the hell is that thing?"

"It's a helicopter. It'll drop us off just outside of Llasa. From there we'll need a guide." Jotaro hops onto the helicopter, and Joseph notices the Speedwagon logo emblazoned on the side. He follows suit, and carefully mimics Jotaro as they both buckle in. The pilot hops out wordlessly, and refuels as both Joseph and Jotaro sit expectantly.

"So, uh. What's up?" Joseph says awkwardly.

"Ugh." Jotaro pulls out the shopping bag from earlier and thrusts it into Joseph's hands. "It's going to be loud in here so don't get any ideas about trying to talk to me." Confused, Joseph opens the bag to see three small cassettes.

"Wow, good thing I brought that cassette thingie!" Joseph fumbles with the cassettes as he tries to juggle between them and the bag.

_I wouldn't go anywhere without this magic music device._

Finally looking close at each, he reads off the first album as he switches the cassettes.

"_Make It Big by Wham!" Huh._

The music starts up through his earphones, and a gentle poppy tune comes out.

"Jitterbug…Jitterbug"

_Woah, this stuff kind of sounds like the stuff I listened to! Definitely doesn't sound like Wamuu though…_

The helicopter blades spin to life as Joseph snaps away in tune with the song, Jotaro staring out the closed door at the midday skyline. He begins to close his eyes, but keeps them cracked as he shouts to the cockpit.

"Hey pilot, when we get there, wake me up-" Joseph is still flagellating in the seat beside him, and screams out with the song he's listening to.

"Before you go-go!" Jotaro sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. The helicopter zips away into the shining New Delhi skyline.

**END of CHAPTER 10**


	18. Chapter 11

**Outskirts of Llasa, 41 Days Remaining**

Cracking his neck, Jotaro steps out of the winding down helicopter and surveys the surrounding area. The sun is in the midst of setting, but he can still see the snow-wreathed mountains of Tibet forming a wall in front of him. He has to squint at the shining orange reflection of the setting sun behind him, but with Star Platinum's eyes he can spot a small trail leading up a far-off mountain, girdled by a winding river in the valley below it.

_The Nu River. From what the guy at Speedwagon Foundation said, we have to traverse that trail until we reach the base camp near the summit of a smaller mountain in that range…A guide would make this less of a pain in the ass._

Jotaro turns to speak with the helicopter pilot, but stops short with a scowl when he sees Joseph still flailing his limbs like an idiot in his seat, eyes closed.

_Not having to drag him around would be the easiest thing. Still…_

With a pound of his fist on the helicopter door, Jotaro jostles Joseph out of his intense music session. Jotaro points at his own ears, and Joseph removes his headphones.

"Gramps, let's get moving. It's almost night."

"What, Star Platinum can't see in the dark?"

"No, I won't feel my feet in the snow up there. Hurry up." Turning slightly, Jotaro cocks his head to the pilot, who waves in acknowledgement.

_We have two days we can waste here. I'm sure the others can make it just fine. We're almost halfway to Egypt._

Joseph hops out and stows away his headphones before he traipses up right behind Jotaro, and gently flicks his ear.

"Why the long face, oh grandson of mine?"

"Can it. We should get there before nightfall tomorrow if we get moving. Grab that pack and let's get going."

"Wait, why do I have to carry this damn thing?" Joseph tugs at the large duffel bag tucked under the helicopter seats, and strains a bit as he hoists it onto his back. "What the hell, Jotaro, why is this so damn heavy?"

Jotaro chuckles a bit to himself, and just walks up the path.

**Tibetan Mountains, 1988**

Joseph drags his weary legs through the snowy mountain path, having spent the last two hours lagging behind Jotaro as they rushed up the mountain side.

_Damn kid making me do all the heavy lifting. Star Platinum could probably lift this with his left pinky…_

As he glares at Jotaro, he notices the teenager shivering despite his resolute gait and stoicism. Sure enough, the temperature drop from the sun setting was biting into Jotaro every step they took. The wind chill isn't helping either, and with a burst of speed Joseph overtakes Jotaro and stands in front of him.

"Let's break camp, shall we? I'm utterly exhausted and I'm not going any further even if you threaten to crack my skull in." Jotaro glares him dead in the eyes and tightens his lips together, before finally speaking.

"…Fine. The supplies are in the bag."

Time passes…

Settling into a nook on the path, out of the way of the howling mountain wind, the two set up their small camp under the clear night sky. Jotaro sits with his arms folded in front of the fire, doing his best to maintain an aura of invincibility. Joseph just hums to himself as he eats the rations in the bag. They tasted a lot better than 1930s rations. Even some nice candy packed in there, too.

_I wonder why I never see him use Hamon. He's probably just too shy to use it in front of a master like me…_

Feeling the cold set in, Joseph rubs his exposed arms to warm them up as he breathes in deeply. The altitude and thin air takes a bit more effort, but a rush of Hamon in his heartbeat warms him back up.

"I gotta say, these mountains are terrible. Even the Alps had a ton of trees. Barely a shrub to light out here." Jotaro is silent, and Joseph hears the faintest of teeth chatter come from his grandson. "C'mon, Japan has to be as cold as this sometimes."

"How the hell do you stay warm wearing that gaudy outfit, gramps?" Jotaro spits out in annoyance.

"Are you that much of a novice you can't even control your breath in the cold? I learned in thirty days with a damn gas mask on…"

"I don't use that Hamon crap."

"What? It's a family tradition! I mean it's just me, my mom, and my grandfather, but still!"

"Yare yare daze…"

"Don't tell me. You haven't even tried?"

"Leave me alone, gramps. I want to get some sleep tonight."

"No way, mister, I'm not letting my pain in the ass training slip by any of my kids. If I had to suffer Hell Climb Pillar, the rest of you do!" Jotaro gets up silently, and goes into the tent.

_Fine, freeze then. _

Joseph clenches his teeth, and stares up at the sky above him. Stars flood the sky, and the blistering wind smashes against the mountaintops above them. He steadies his breath, and grabs his blanket from the pile of supplies. Stretching his legs, he stands and holds the blanket a short distance from the flame, flipping it when gets warm.

He does this a few times before he's satisfied with the temperature, and then chucks it into Jotaro's tent. Joseph swears he could hear a bit of grumbling, but soon all is quiet besides the wind and crackling fire once more. Sitting once more, Joseph lets his eyes close as he keeps his hands open to the fire.

_Definitely more peaceful than my nights in Venice. Or the Alps. I could almost…_

Time passes…

A crunch of snow. Joseph jolts awake, but keeps his eyes closed. He tries to feel the vibrations around him, but the snow dampens whatever it is he's trying to sense. The fire has died out, and opening his eyes only greets him with dim starlight to check his surroundings. Joseph gets up as quietly as he can, and puts his ear to Jotaro's tent as not to let the heat out.

_He's definitely asleep in there. So who could be…there!_

Joseph points in front of him a ways up the trail, and shouts: "Hey, you, shady guy!"

The figure stops in its tracks, and turns around. He had barely been able to make out the blot in the darkness, but still, the figure stopped. Descending, the mysterious figure comes close enough for Joseph to make out some details. The person in question walked with heavy steps in snowshoes, and their back seemed twisted with age as their gait limped down the mountainside. A heavy robe and hood cloaked their body, and they dragged themselves with a walking stick.

"What's an old geezer like you doing up in these mountains this time of night?" The figure pulled their hood down, revealing an extremely old man with a bedraggled beard and mostly bald head.

"Ah, this old man was making a pilgrimage of sorts. Forgive me for going past your camp without saying too much, you did happen to be sleeping."

"Yeah yeah, pilgrimage where? This trail doesn't look like a path to Mecca to me."

"Oh, there's an ancient temple at the top of this trail." The man pauses, squinting at Joseph's face, apparently unable to see too well in the dark.

"Hm." Joseph scratches his chin in thought. "Do you happen to know these mountains?"

"Well, yes. I have been quite the world traveler in my day."

"Great! You'll be our guide, we can pay you well once we get there. I'm tired of taking the slow way up this damn mountain. Luck must be on my side!"

"I never…fine. It seems you may not be an experienced climber." A ray of moonshine casts itself onto the trail, illuminating both men's faces. The man studies Joseph's face, and Joseph scans the old man's. A pale of silence hangs over the two. They both speak up at the same time.

"You're…homeless, aren't you?" Another thrum of silence, before it's broken by raucous laughter. The tent stirs, and Jotaro unzips the tent a bit to see out.

"Keep it down out there."

"Oh, Jotaro, I found us a guide."

"Yes, well your helpless friend right here needs help and I can't refuse a puppy in need."

"Great. Be quiet." Jotaro rezips the tent, and Joseph holds out his hand to shake it.

"Alright then, Joseph. I'll meet you back here at sunrise. I'll scout the road ahead so you and your friend can get a safe passage up."

"Sounds good, Mr. Mountain Guide. I'll be glad to let you do the heavy lifting for me."

"You better pay as well as you promise." The man turns and hoists himself up the mountain, noisily heaving snow as he drags himself up.

**Tibetan Mountains, 40 Days Remaining**

Jotaro listens as silently as he can as the mysterious guide walks up the trail. He focuses, and as the loud, clumsy steps peter out they suddenly fade out completely.

_Guide, my ass. He shouldn't be an assassin, though. Unless Jojo…he wouldn't try to spy on DIO again after last time? Hm._

Feeling a wave of exhaustion crash once more, Jotaro drifted back to sleep.

Time passes…

The wind bites into Jotaro's skin as he lingers behind Joseph and the old man guiding them up. A blizzard had been assaulting them since sunrise, but despite that they had been keeping a good pace. The man calls out behind him to both Jotaro and Joseph, fighting the snowy wind for volume.

"We're almost there, you two. There was a camp up top where it plateaus."

"You hanging in there, Jotaro?"

"Just fine."

"Remember, just BREATHE, Jotaro. It's easy!"

"Can it."

"Speaking of breathing, did you two know about the temple at the top of this mountain?"

"No idea, we were just checking in on some business."

_It's a dig site, but they never said where they were digging. Let's see what this old geezer has to say._

"It was an ancient order of monks that lived there. From what I know, they changed locations 50 years ago after a bloodbath. Supposedly they practiced some magical martial arts."

"Wait, would this happen to be a temple for Hamon warriors?"

"Ah, yes, that was the name."

"Hm…"

_Of course, Joseph has heard of it…but he trained in Hamon in Venice. There's more to this._

"Checks out. Although it seems odd that they found something under…"

"What's that?"

"Oh, nothing. Keep leading on, Mr. Guide."

_Stone masks under a Hamon temple. Once we get clear of this stranger I should try and rattle out what Joseph's thinking right now. He seems stuck on something._

Sure enough, Joseph strokes his chin as he fights against the blizzard. The old man hobbles on, and Jotaro watches his feet as they stumble in the snowshoes. No doubt the man is truly that old, but Jotaro can't shake the sound of his footsteps disappearing last night. He watches on.

Time passes…

After a few more hours walking, the blizzard clears as they crest the summit of one of the smaller mountains in the range. Looking down, Jotaro sees the river from earlier still snaking through the valley. In front, there are several tents, floodlights, and pieces of machinery littering the snow covered mountaintop. The place is silent, and the old man stops dead in his tracks.

"Strange…"

"What's that?"

"I saw plenty of those lights on last night as I scouted the trail. But it looks like no one is here."

"Hey."

"What's up Jotaro?"

"I'm going to find a port-a-john."

"Huh, sure. Thanks for telling me I guess. I'm going to look around, come find me later." Joseph dips off to examine the dig site up ahead past the equipment, and the old man hobbles slowly after him. Jotaro stands still, and after they get far enough ahead he dips into a large tent on the side. Sure enough, there isn't anyone there. Scientific equipment, stone core samples, and processed photographs are strewn across the tables and surfaces inside. The tent is strangely warm, and following the source Jotaro finds a small space heater still running. He warms his hands, and continues to scan the room in silence. Finally, his eyes catch something on the floor near him, partially underneath a table. He reaches and picks up a clipboard, filled with notes. They're mostly unintelligible scribble, but the top of the clipboard reads "Video Sample Report".

Turning to lean on a table, Jotaro bumps his elbow on a rather bulky camera sitting on top of it. As he moves in front of it, he hears the shutter close.

_Is this…a digital camera? Does Speedwagon Foundation normally leave this kind of thing unattended…wait. _

Jotaro picks up the camera, which starts to rapidly take pictures as Jotaro roughly manhandles the delicate piece of equipment. Sure enough, Jotaro finds what he's looking for. A side panel opens up and displays the last image taken, before shifting to another picture as he continues to move it around. A small pad is embedded on the side of the camera, where the panel locks in to. Jotaro punches in the left and right buttons on the pad, and eventually scrolls to right before Jotaro's elbow shows up in the frame.

_Let's see…_


	19. Chapter 12

**Temple of Hamon, 1988**

A faint, yet chilling, mountain wind howls distantly across the valley. Joseph stands with his hands on his hips surveying the dig site.

_Reminds me of Italy. Though thankfully I didn't have to climb through a big stone mouth._

Although they had summited this smaller mountain, another ridge rose up on the right side of the temple grounds, casting a dim shadow over half of the site. Three and a half stone pillars poke through the layers of snow and frost coating the mountaintop. From a glance, it seemed as if the building below them had suffered from a landslide or something, leaving only the top of a Taj Mahal-esque building to poke through the layers of sediment and snow. Behind him, Joseph could hear the old mountain guide still shuffling after him.

_Still following, hm?_

"Old man, you said you were making a pilgrimage here?"

"Yes, indeed, young man. The words of the valley people around here spoke of a legendary place up here on the mountaintop. Ancient men taught the ancient art of Hamon, but now only the elderly speak of such things."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I wanted to see this place for myself. I'm getting up there in age, and perhaps these ancient men were still here to keep me in the land of living." Joseph wipes across the front of his nose with his pointer finger and puts his hands behind his head before spinning around on his heel.

"Then I guess we better go down then. I'm looking for someone, too."

Following a worn path in the icy snow, both Joseph and the mountain guide find some temporary metal steps leading down into the dirt, illuminated by smaller work lights. Joseph takes careful steps down the slick metal stairs, eventually finding himself in a dim passage. All around him, there seem to be carved out layers of dirt and rock, and if he had to guess it appears that the scientists and researchers had been carving out the temple from whatever landed on it.

Up ahead, Joseph finds a large door, apparently the entrance to the temple. The massive stone entrance seems to have been painstakingly excavated and opened, and on touching the door itself Joseph feels a chill as the extremely frigid door bites into his skin. He winces in pain and backs up a bit to shake out his hand. A voice behind him pipes up.

"I figured that door was cold just from looking at it, trapped under all this ice." Joseph whips around to see the old man scratching the back of his head. The guide is only a few feet behind Joseph.

_Quick old man, didn't have a single problem with those stairs…_

"Yeah yeah. I'm not in the mood to shop for winter clothes, on a bit of a deadline." Joseph carefully squeezes himself through the medium sized gap in the door to slip into the temple proper. Once inside, he notices even more worklights set up, but this time they all point straight down to the floor of the temple. His eyes trace the carved stone beneath him, an intricate pattern covering almost all of the temple interior. Directly in the center of the pattern, the only recognizable shape is a small circular indent in the stone, about six inches in diameter.

With a few cautious steps, Joseph wanders to the center of the room. He kneels to examine the indent, and notices a stray pen lodged in one of the patterns engraved into the floor. Looking behind him for a brief moment, he snatches the pen with a flick of his wrist and examines the words printed on the side.

"_Speedwagon Foundation". Hm._

Leaning back from his kneel to sit, he keeps one knee propped up as he straightens his other leg. Lost in thought, he twirls the pen around as he stares up at the dark ceiling above the lit part of the temple.

"Find any ancient men?"

"Just you, old man."

"Very funny." At that word, Joseph turns his head to glare at the man leaning against the temple wall, just inside the door.

"You're very nimble for an old fellow."

"My bones creak at every step, young man. Did you find what you're looking for?"

"Not yet. But I do think there's more to this temple."

"What makes you say that?" In response, Joseph pounds his hand into the stone and closes his eyes as he rests his palm on the engraved surface by his leg.

"Well, it's certainly not solid rock below me. I have a feeling…" Joseph traces his hand across the pattern all the way to the circular indent in the center, and then takes a deep breath, "Here!" He slams his fist into the indent, crackling with Hamon. Most of it dissipates on contact with the stone, but a small ripple of Hamon flows into a thin line on the edge of the indent, circling its way out and through the engravings.

"It's as I thought. A clever lock designed from Hamon, although I'm sure these researchers would've been able to figure it out sooner or later with just electricity. It's just an inset of iron that needed some energy…" Joseph straightens up, proud of his own ingenuity, before immediately losing balance as the floor shifts and twists beneath him. "What the-?"

The center of the temple floor descends in a spiral, following grooves in the revealed tunnel of stone as both Joseph and the old man struggle to keep their feet below them. The beams of the worklights disappear the further they go down, but after about thirty seconds of descent the patterned stone platform is bathed with light.

"How the hell is it brighter in here than it is on the damn mountain?" Joseph shields his eyes with his forearm, and he can hear the old man behind him regain his footing. However, the light seems to come from every direction, and all he can see is white.

_This is an ancient temple, I don't think they had an option to install spotlights. Where's all this light coming from?_

Joseph blindly fumbles forward, and after a foot or two the heat from the light dissipates on his arm. He glances around, and sees that the chamber is filled to the brim with large glass lenses. They are pointed in seeming disarray, but Joseph soon recognizes that the light they're carrying is being redirected further back. He turns to follow where he thinks the beam leads, and sees the old man on his knees trying to find his way around.

"Jeez, you're pathetic. Back up about ten inches and you'll be fine." The guide reels back from his crawling position and skitters back on his behind until he can see. "It's just a bunch of mirrors. And here I thought the mystical Hamon tribe had something a bit more…I don't know, magical." He stretches his arms wide and jumps up and down excitedly. "I'm just glad it's so damn warm in here!"

With pep in his step, Joseph wanders through the chamber of mirrors, soaking in the faded carvings on the stone walls while stopping to examine a few mirrors on the way.

_He's really still following me? Senile idiot._

Time passes…

Having found himself in an even larger chamber than before, Joseph studies the massive lens in front of him. About twenty feet high, the lens is impossible clear and smooth. The light from the previous chamber confluxes on this particular lens, and focuses it further into this main room.

_From what I gather, there must be a few tunnels of some sort leading up filled with these lens, which funnel and focus it all the way into this room. But why?_

On the far side of the room, Joseph can barely make out a stone wall made of a different material than the temple's. His eyes bug open, and he sprints over in a panic.

"Goddammit, I thought I was done with Pillarmen!" As he gets closer, he sees the wall is more of a rock formation, and standing before it is a small, man-sized statue. Rather than a Pillarman, it appears to be a statue of a balded monk. The statue stands resolute facing the rock formation, his hand extended against it, and from the center of its palm a focused beam of light extends out. Like a man facing a tsunami head-on, the statue is dwarfed by the massive stone relief in front of him.

_Well, I didn't think Pillarmen could get old and wrinkly. Though it appears it's more of an actual statue, the light from those lens seem to focus into this guy's back and out his palm…_

Getting a closer look at the stone relief, it seems like it was indeed a Pillar at one point, standing about thirty five feet high. But the constant focused sunlight from the statue's palm has eroded the spot where the probable Pillarman was, leaving only a charred silhouette. The rock around that spot seems to have melted like ice as well, exposing halves of Stone Masks, with a few dropped to floor and shattered at the base of the wall. Joseph crouches by the statue, and notes a small plaque on the floor behind the figure's heels.

"You walk too fast, young man."

"You hobble too slow." Joseph squints at the text on the plaque, finding that it appears to be written in some language he doesn't know on the top, and in English on the bottom. "'In memory to Jonathan Joestar, brave Hamon warrior. His sacrifice at sea is a lesson against complacency. This, too, is a memorial to Master Tonpetty, who gave his life here to be a conduit of Hamon. Here he shall stand for all eternity, to rid this world of the Stone Masks and the monuments to their creators. Our Master leaves the temple in the care of Straights.'"

_And then the bastard cleaned the place out. From what Granny Erina told me, Tonpetty was Caesar's grandfather's master. Looks like this Pillarman has had fifty years of concentrated sunlight administered as a suppository, so that's one way to kill a Pillarman. Too bad these brainless monks didn't excavate more, they missed a few masks…_

He approaches the wall once more, and pries out a mask from the blisteringly hot stone. Despite the heat from the noon sun being focused on it, the Mask still feels like ice in his hands. He stares at it, face grim with portent, before tossing it up in the air and slamming it with his knee. "OVERDRIVE!" Stone splinters clatter against the floor and, before he grabs another, he sees the old man leaning against the monk's statue.

"What, why?" The mountain guide asks in confusion. "Aren't those precious artifacts?"

"Ugh, god, the jigs been up since we found you up here, Miller. I'm surprised you're just watching me break these." Joseph snatches another mask from rock and smashes it with his elbow, leaving only one intact Mask in the rock. "OVERDRIVE!"

The old man recoils a bit in shock, before straightening up and adopting a menacing posture. He lets out a low, rumbling laugh, and Joseph laughs as well, pointing his finger at him. "I thought I took care of you fifty years ago."

"You can't stop the ass kicking I'm going to give you. You only postponed." Joseph winks and holds his right hand up to his face, pointing right at Miller with his left.

"You can't stop me, Joseph Joestar. Even if you're in your prime, I have a power you'll never possess. Far beyond Hamon, the power of my Stand will either shred you here or send you far beyond the ability to interfere again!" He rushes straight towards Joseph, his hand locking into something resembling a martial arts claw. Bursting from his back, a large figure looms over Miller. Resembling a muscular but desiccated man, its arms faded at the elbow into large hawk heads and its skin was covered in markings from other languages, numbers, and symbols. Its face, too, is grotesque, the lips and eyes being stitched shut like a macabre embalming.

Smirking, Joseph dips back, almost laying on his back except still keeping himself off the ground a bit with his arms. Miller's combined right handed strike with his Stand goes right over Joseph and plows into the Stone above, showering Joseph with dust and pebbles. Through the dust, Joseph springs back on his arms and coils up his legs, before extending both feet in a handstand straight into Miller's solar plexus. A little blood flies out as the old man is launched in the air a bit, and in a split second Joseph, too, is airborne. With a spinning Hamon infused kick, Joseph full force propels his leg into Miller's ribs from the side, and sends the man flying about six feet back towards the massive lens.

"Oh, Miller, seems like age hasn't treated you well. Who knew accidentally sending a man fifty years in the future would leave you so outmatched?" Joseph grins widely, then snatches the last Mask from the wall.

"Jojo. No matter how good your fighting instinct, you'll still never match up to a Stand. Give up and hand me the Mask!" Miller spits a bit of blood through his teeth, and rips off the dust-covered cloak that rested in tatters on him. For some reason, the man seems to blur before Joseph, his body almost stuttering in the space around him. His Stand, too, blurred, but the symbols coating its skin glow with turquoise.

_That's new! Okay, time to end this._

"Well, no. I don't think so." Joseph goes to chop at the Mask with a Hamon coated hand, and Miller lunges at him with his Stand. His trajectory seems to shift subtly as the Stand's right arm beak rushes at Joseph's abdomen. "And by the way, the next thing you're going to say is-" Joseph leans to his right, effortless avoiding the blow, and is about to make contact the Mask with his hand when he notices something. Somewhere in his dodge, the enemy Stand had suddenly appeared in his way, and plunged itself right into Joseph's gut. Again.

Both Miller and Joseph speak in unison.

"Time-"

Joseph is cut off as he is enveloped in turquoise light.  
"Slip!"

Time passes…

After only about a minute of self reflection and staring at the Stone Mask still in his hands, Joseph feels the purple vine within him extend out into the turquoise void he's floating in. With an unexpected tug, Joseph feels a bit of motion sickness set it as the vine drags him back into the real world, chucking him unceremoniously onto the stone floor of the Pillar chamber.

"Oh god, how long has it been?" Joseph, in a panic, jumps to his feet and rests his hand on the statue beside him. Looking ahead, he sees a faint trail of trickled blood leading back into the lens room. The blood is still wet.

_Thankfully not long. The poor senile bastard still thinks I don't have a Stand either. A real gamble to assume that Stand users get shelved for less time, but now I have the element of surprise._

Just as he's about to move, he feels some heat come from the statue of the monk his hand rested on. In his mind, he could hear a faint voice. Joseph focuses as hard as he can to hear it, the distant voice of a calm, wise old master.

**END of CHAPTER 12**


	20. Chapter 13

**Speedwagon Foundation Dig Site**, **40 Days Remaining**

_Shit. I knew that old bastard was trouble. Why did Joseph…_

Jotaro throws the camera back onto the table he had picked it up from. With a flick of his trenchcoat behind him, he takes off into a sprint out of the tent. The camera image display behind him flickers between two photos as the controls are mashed by the table it lies on. The first image shows a scientist holding up a stone core sample, the second shows a wrinkled hand coming into frame and the scientist from before vanished into a flash of turquoise light. Outside of the tent, Jotaro scans the mountainside and the temple a ways ahead.

_He's definitely in the big temple. Good grief._

Time passes…

"Oi, Jiji!" Jotaro shouts as he gets closer to the stone building in front of him. Making sure to check all the large survey equipment and smaller tents for either Joseph or the old mountain guide, he eventually traverses the icy footpath to the metal stairs leading down to the temple. He takes a moment to stare down the stairway, listening intently to the sounds within. He descends, careful as he can, Star Platinum floating behind his shoulders to keep watch on the tunneled out path in front of him.

After a minute of cautious walking, Jotaro spies a set of massive stone doors, pried open just enough for a single person to squeeze through. He peeks his head into the crack in the door, only seeing the edge of a massive hole in the center of the temple's main chamber. With a shimmering thrust, Star Platinum grips onto the door with two hands and pulls, shifting the ice and sediment above as the door wrenches itself free. After making the entrance a bit more comfortable to walk through, Jotaro shivers as he tucks his hands in his pockets. His boots echo as he walks into the chamber, noticing the toppled worklights and broken glass on the edge of the massive pit in the center of the room.

_Damn, it's still cold as hell in here. Just breathe…_

With the cold air cutting his nostrils as he inhales, Jotaro takes a deep breath, trying to mimic what Joseph had done countless times on their ascent. He could feel a little bit of heat rush to his capillaries, but he doesn't quite feel anything close to the space heater in the tent.

"Jojo!" Standing at the edge of the pit, Jotaro barks out for Joseph once more. "Jojo!" Only silence greets his ears. He tries to look down, but the pit seems to descend for at least 100 feet. A small speck of light is at the bottom, the destination below clearly filled with some sort of lighting. Jotaro goes to shout one more time, but notices the light below flicker for a few moments. Going silent himself, he focuses his hearing to the hole before him.

_Sounds like…someone's climbing up. No, like a small bird climbing up, the impacts are so light. I know who this is._

Stepping back, Jotaro holds his breath, trying to be as silent as possible. He closes his eyes, focusing on the tiny sound of nimble feet kicking off of stone. After a few seconds, his eyes burst open just as a silhouette of a cloaked old man rises out of the pit, a mysterious Stand shadowing behind him. Jotaro, with no hesitation, bellows out.

"ORA!" Star Platinum shouts in unison and catches the old man unawares with its right fist, the impact sending the man back and into the rear temple wall. A noticeable crunch is heard as the impact collides with the man's shoulder, and Jotaro takes the offensive again by leaping over the pit to engage the man.

"You school-age brat!"

"What did you do to Joseph, you decrepit geezer?"

"I sent him away again, and hopefully for good this time." The man, obvious to Jotaro now as Miller, pries himself off the floor and coughs up a bit of blood as he rises to his knees.

"Your Time Slip doesn't seem very reliable." Jotaro's heart nearly skips a beat. He knows that even with the intel Joseph provided, he doesn't know the extent of this Stand's ability. And time seems like a risky thing to test out.

"What can I say, that Joestar is full of surprises." Miller pulls himself to his feet, with Jotaro taking note of the battered man's torso. "But I have to say-"

_Looks like Joseph got a few hits in at least…_

"He's done the most damage to me for a non-Stand user." Miller begins to chuckle, but stops as he has to spit out a bit more blood. "That bastard will be out of my hair for a long while. Now to send you for a temporary vacation." He stands and straightens up with more poise than an old man his age should have, even despite his injuries.

Miller's Stand rises from his shoulders, and with the sound of tearing fabric, its hawk-headed arms plunge through dusty air straight at Jotaro's chest. Jotaro doesn't even flinch, just grips the brim of his hat with one hand and points right at Miller.

"Star Platinum!"

"ORA!" Star Platinum grabs the enemy Stand's incoming right arm, and wrenches it to the left. A crunch is heard as both the Stand's and Miller's arm crumple a bit, and Miller shouts in pain. Following up with an uppercut straight in the old man's midsection, Star Platinum flows into a barrage of punches.

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" In the flash of a second, the old man and his Stand are launched into the already damaged temple wall, and through it. The impact seems to dislodge a plug of frozen dirt outside the temple wall which falls in on the fresh hole, and Jotaro can feel the building tremble around him.

_Better go make sure he stays down…Jojo better have found a way out of this mess…_

**Underneath Tibet's Temple, 1988**

A rumble shakes through the temple above. Joseph cocks his head up to look, trying to picture the layout of the temple complex. He lets go of the statue, and starts to head back through the lens room. The faint voice still lingers in his head, just a bit out of reach.

_That must be Jotaro. I don't think Miller had a very clean escape. Serves that bastard right._

As he's running, Joseph remembers that he's still holding the Stone Mask. He takes a deep breath and gives it a displeased scowl, before throwing a couple of yard in front of him. It clatters to the ground face-up and, as Joseph approaches the spot where it landed, he makes a large leap into the air and readies his heels to land straight on it.

"This is what I think of your dumb-ass vampire plan, you codger! OVERDRIVE!" A crackle of electricity, then the sound of stone splinters peppering the large glass lenses all through the hall. In the moment he channels his Hamon, he once again hears a whisper in the back of his mind. Joseph takes a moment to try and pick out any words, but to no avail. He shrugs it off, and resumes his chase of Miller.

After a minute or so of sprinting and weaving through the angled lenses, Joseph finds himself back at the stone lift that brought him down here in the first place. He lets the air flow into his lungs, then slams the indent in the center once more, activating the ancient device with his Hamon. That same voice echoes once more in his head.

_Goddammit, you mystical voice. If you're trying to tell me something, you could speak a hell of a lot louder!_

The platform begins to rise and twist its way slowly up the pit, and Joseph hears footsteps at the top of the temple, sounding like they're sprinting out of it. He tries to peer up at the dim room above him, but he's still too far down.

"Move faster, you shitty elevator!" He stomps his foot angrily down on the platform, which Joseph swears to slow down a bit as he does so. "At this rate, I'll be as old as Miller is." He clenches his fist in frustration, but as he rises he notices a few pitted indentations in the wall. Ones that were not there on the way down.

_So that's how the old man got up there so quick. I think I can do it better, though._

Joseph smirks to himself, then jumps ahead of the rising stone platform and lands his foot in one of the holes in the side of the stone pit. He breathes Hamon through his legs and kicks off, soaring up and to the other side. His foot catches another hole, and he launches himself again. He cocks his head up as he jumps, and he can vaguely see the rim of the pit in the temple chamber. The blood pounding in his ears is all he can hear.

_I'd say about twenty or thirty feet, let's speed this up even more!_

On the next leap up, he extends his arm up and throws out his Stand. The purple vine cracks as it whips its way the ledge, and grips onto the stone carvings on the floor of the chamber. Joseph snaps his fingers and smirks in triumph, just as he plows into the side of the pit's walls. He bounces off the wall a bit from the impact, causing him to shake his head to regain his senses. He uses his other hand to rub his face and nose, before finally gripping the vine with both hands and hoisting himself up.

_do you even know its name, child_

As he pulls himself up, the echo of the voice from before grows louder. It was a voice of serenity, one of antiquity.

"What the hell are you talking about, you old ass ghost?"

_your inner self. what is its name, young Joestar._

"Stop asking me riddles when I'm climbing! I'm very busy chasing down some old man who read too much Dracula."

_the answers will come with time. just know this, young Joseph._

_you have a Trickster's spirit._

"Enlightening. You have any ancient Hamon secrets you wanna share instead? Some mystic power that can beat Stands?" The voice grows faint as Joseph reaches the top of the temple. He can barely hear it as he clambers of the edge of the pit and onto the temple floor.

_you are talented, Joestar. but you are still a student._

_what I can impart on you is the technique of the teacher._

_Hamon is about flow, and those without a natural flow_

_simply need a push to let the energies rush like water._

"What the hell does that mean?" Joseph sits a bit to catch his breath, and then stands to examine the massive hole in the temple wall.

_ponder this lesson, and you will know._

"I think I get why Lisa Lisa was such a pain in the ass to learn from…" Joseph grumbles as he scratches his chin, peering even closer at the hole in the wall.

_Definitely a Star Platinum hole. That weird corpse with the bird hands couldn't do this. I suppose Jotaro is still chasing him down, I hope he's affected by that Time Slip technique like I am…_

Joseph interlaces his fingers and stretches his arms out in front of him.

_Would make this a hell of a lot less of a chore._

**Speedwagon Foundation Dig Site**, **40 Days Remaining**

The icy snow crunches and crackles as Jotaro stomps his way through the back of the temple digsite. The noon sun, despite the intensity, lands on his skin ice cold. The wind is still, and the sky is gorgeously clear. The almost perfect patina of white snow on the mountainside is littered with bits of stone and debris, and Jotaro squints to see an old man crawling away to the cliffside overlooking a mountain path. His eyes trace the faint line of blood from the debris to the old man, and he trudges forward to pursue him.

_This old bastard is tough. I better not underestimate him. If he's had his Stand for at least fifty years, he's probably got more than one all-or-nothing attack._

In no time, Jotaro catches up to the crawling old man, now only about ten feet away. He spits into the snow, doing his best to not give away his freezing and shivering arms.

"Oi, old man. Give it up."

"You…you really think…" Miller coughs up a bit more blood as he rises from his knees to his feet once more, all the while clutching his right arm. "You really think you can stop me from getting away?"

"I think you qualify as roadkill right now." At that, Miller laughs loudly, and his Stand once again forms behind him. Jotaro glares at the apparently senile Stand user, but for some reason the man's figure seems to blur like a heat mirage. Star Platinum appears, and tries to focus as well.

_He's not moving, or rapidly vibrating. He's just…blurring?_

"Take this!" Miller once again lunges with his Stand, but Jotaro dashes backwards to avoid the blow this time. Even the Stand's arms blurred as they moved, Jotaro unsure of their exact trajectory. Even as he dodges, the bird headed arm seems to cut further than the blurry silhouette would suggest. Jotaro feels a warm pain on his chest, and he looks down to see a small diagonal gash from the Stand's attack.

"ORA!" With a sonic boom of air, Star Platinum's fist launches out to overhand smash the Stand's extended arm, but just as contact is about to made the Stand's arm seems to snap over a few inches to the right. Instead of a hit, the blow smashes into the snow, knocking a spray of ice onto both of the Stand users.

_Damn. That should've been a direct hit. _

"I think I've figured you out, you sniveling kid." Jotaro can practically hear the smugness through his voice, the icy mist of Star Platinum's blow still obscuring both of them. "Your Star Platinum is very precise. Very exact in its power. That's going to be your downfall."

_Tch, Joseph better be on his way. Last thing we need is for this bastard to turn tail and run after I pound his skull in a little bit, or die trying._

**END of CHAPTER 13**


	21. Chapter 14

**Outside Tibet's Temple, 1988**

Sprinting through the snow, Joseph's footfalls crunch the fresh ice as he trails the prints leading away from the temple. Not too far along, he finds some debris and a small bloodtrail, but a sound in the distance distracts him.

"ORA!"

_Okay, definitely Star Platinum. Good, he hasn't been Time Slipped. _

Rushing up to the skirmish, he finds himself about fifteen feet behind Miller, who seems to be effortlessly dodging Jotaro's barrage of blows.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" Star Platinum's fists streak as they cut through the air, seemingly hitting their targets with each thrust. But yet again, Joseph notes that Miller and his Stand to be blurred and smudged in space. Each punch is aimed at a vital spot but, just as it would connect, Miller seems to solidify a few inches away from the blow.

_Is he stopping time and moving? You'd think he'd do that and just ice us…_

After dodging a few more punches, Miller dips down a bit with his Stand close behind, and prepares to strike Jotaro with an uppercut with his non-broken arm. Jotaro prepares to step back, but Joseph snaps a bit quicker. With a crackle of Hamon, Joseph's Stand launches from his outstretched palm, the single purple vine whipping out toward Miller's shoulder. The moments seems to drag out and in the split seconds of his Stand reaching out, he notices that Miller's obvious dip into an uppercut had blurred once more. Now he couldn't tell if a hook was coming, or a straight, or even the original uppercut.

_Wait a minute…_

As if gripped by an elephant trunk, Miller's arm freezes in place as Joseph tightens his Stand's grip on the old man's shoulder. The blur fades on his arm, and Jotaro successfully dodges the uppercut, slicing the air in front of the teenager's trenchcoat.

"Wha-" Miller turns around to meet his attacker and his eyes snap open wide when he sees Joseph again. "-You! You have a Stand?"

"What, surprised? Didn't you think it was weird that I came back after your first attempt?" Joseph winks at Jotaro and points at his own wrist. "Now pay attention, Jotaro!" With that, he rushes straight at Miller, keeping his Stand pulled taut.

"I'll deal with you later, clown! Time Slip!" Miller's Stand whips around, and instead of aiming at the incoming Joseph, slams straight down with its beak arm straight into the purple vine restraining him.

_It can just hit my Stand? If I had known that-_

Once again, for the third time, Joseph finds himself enveloped in turquoise light, and swallowed back into the void.

_I wouldn't showed him my hand like that! Damn senile, decrepit, useless…_

Joseph patiently waits his time in the void, all the while cursing the old man.

**Speedwagon Foundation Dig Site, 40 Days Remaining**

_Cocky bastard._

Jotaro jumps back a few feet after witnessing Joseph's Stand getting slammed by the Time Slip. Miller huffs a bit, then straightens up to look Jotaro in the eye.

"Now to get you out of my way!" He lunges straight at Jotaro, once again blurring with the space around him.

_4…5…_

With a burst of speed, Star Platinum cocks its fist back and fires away, but instead of a straight punch it slams his fist down like a hammer in the snow. Powder flies up like a cloud, and Jotaro's face crinkles a bit from the sudden spray of cold on his face.

"You think you can feint a hit like that? You inexperienced little-" Miller charges straight through the snow, still intent on gutting Jotaro with a thrust. Once he bursts through the snow, he finds that Jotaro is no longer where he stood. Instead, he finds the trenchcoated teenager about ten feet away, having apparently sprinted there in the cover of the snow.

"Realized you can't win, huh?"

"What're you after, you geezer?"

_12…13…_

"You wouldn't understand, I'm after true power!"

"Yare yare daze…" Jotaro grips the front brim of his hat, and lowers it down.

"You're no match, get back here!" Miller once again charges, but Jotaro doesn't budge. Star Platinum simply hovers behind him, patient. With a reckless bull rush, Miller's Stand thrusts in sync with a blow directly aimed at Jotaro's midsection. As the thrust draws closer, he begins to blur wildly, and the old man's eyes seem to grow wild in desperation.

_He's losing steam. Seems like me and Joseph did a number on the old geezer. 25…26…_

Still holding onto his hat, Jotaro stands defiant in the chilling mountain wind. In about half a second, he's either going to get gutted or Time Slipped. But before the thrust can land, Jotaro and Star Platinum both point at the approaching Stand user, two fingers outstretched-

"STAR FINGER!" Before Miller can touch him, Star Platinum's pointer and middle finger stretch out and impale themselves through the incoming Stand's upper arm and into the ground. The blur fades as the old man howls out in pain. Unable to withdraw his Stand, Miller desperately tries to grab at the new wound on the front of his upper arm, but the pain from trying to move his other, broken arm just has him writhing in place.

"You don't take well to surprises, do you?"

"You young, green bastard!"

"I'll ask again. What are you after?"

"Hah, like you'd understand." The old man smiles defiantly, blood staining his teeth.

"ORA!" Star Platinum launches a fist right at the man's midsection, but somehow Miller dodges. Even though he's pinned, it's as if he jerked his torso to the right just at the right time. Now, taking a good look at the old man with the impaled arm, Jotaro can plainly see him blurring everywhere but his impaled arm.

"You still can't hit me, Jotaro. Now that I've seen everything, it's useless to keep fighting."

"Tell me what you're after, or I'll snap this arm off." Jotaro starts to spread his pointer and middle finger, as does Star Platinum, causing the man to howl once more.

"Ha, immortality and a Stand. If I had that, I could eat you whole right now!" The man cackles out in pain.

"Immortality? You're already late to that."

"What?"

"I'm already on my way to kick a guy's ass who already achieved your dream."

"Wh-how?"

_78…79…_

"Give it up and send my dumbass grandfather home." Miller clenches his teeth, then loosens up as he bellows out a laugh.

"Hahahaha!"

"The pain drive you crazy?"

"No! That idiot, your grandfather! I wouldn't know how to send him back even if you tortured me to death! He shouldn't even exist right now!"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm done answering questions! You're out of surprises, Jotaro!" With a twist of his midsection, Miller limply flings both his broken arm and his Stand's arm towards Star Platinum's extended fingers.

"Tch!" Grinding his teeth a bit in surprise, Jotaro withdraws the Star Finger from Miller and steps back to avoid the blow.

_Last thing I need is to let him get away. He has to know something. 110…111…_

"How are you going to hit me with two messed up arms?" At that, Miller rips off a section of his cloak with his Stand, and deftly wraps the wound tight with the cloth.

"I just need one hit and I'm out of here." Jotaro skeptically glares at him, before snapping his attention to about fifteen feet behind Miller. A crunch of snow and a flash of light give it away.

_120 exactly._

"Miss me, Miller?"

**Outside Tibet's Temple, 1988**

_Now, hopefully he was paying attention. I don't need this bastard slipping away again._

Joseph rushes at Miller, and Jotaro follows suit to pincer him. Miller looks back and forth at them both, but he doesn't move. Joseph whips his Stand at the old man's feet, while Jotaro swings a wild hook at the shoulder. Amazingly, Miller does a short hop over the vine, twisting his way horizontal so the hook goes high above him in the process. Both hits whiff, but Miller lands on the ground with a loud crunch as he lands hard on his broken arm.

"Great dodge, Miller! Spectacular!" Joseph claps and cheers at the writhing old man. After a second or two, he looks up at Jotaro expectantly.

"Hmph." Jotaro shoves on hand in his pocket and throws the other up towards Joseph in a V.

_Good job. Shorter than I thought. Now let's see if this bastard can send me home before he gets beat to a pulp._

Joseph pounds his fist into his palm, and steps menacingly towards the crumpled Miller. He takes in a deep breath and crackles Hamon through both hands.

"You've given me a lot of trouble, but now it's time to talk." He leans over at the waist directly above Miller's head, and starts to reach down to grab him by his gray hair. Just as he gets about halfway, Miller's eyes snap open and his Stand manifests in front of him.

"You fool! Time-" The enemy's Stand lunges his bird head arm right at Joseph's midsection, but before it can connect Joseph feels an entirely different, and entirely more painful, impact.

"ORA!" Star Platinum punches Joseph with enough force to knock him back, and has another arm cocked back to punch at Miller himself.

"Slip!" And yet it's not enough. The blow intended for Joseph hits Star Platinum's forearm, and in an instant both Jotaro and Star Platinum disappear in a turquoise light. Miller kicks his legs up into standing, and turns to face Joseph with an almost bloodcrazed look in his eyes.

_So that's what it looks like. Lot less cool than I imagined. Now let's hope my grandson can count._

"Wow, you got beat up bad by a teenager."

"Shut up, you blathering idiot!"

"I'd rather keep this conversation going, actua-" Before he can finish, Miller does a headfirst charge again. Joseph handsprings backwards a few feet well before the blow gets anywhere close to him, causing Miller to stop in his tracks.

"Coward."

"Nah, I just figured out your tricks."

"Wh-"

"You're not actually dodging us." Joseph takes a few confident steps forward, and Miller once again runs at him. "You see…"

As the enemy draws closer, Joseph calmly sweeps his Stand at Miller's leg, and then yanks up right at the point where it would've been midway catching the man's leg. Sure enough, just as the vine would trip him, he jumps slightly. And right when it would've caught him mid-jump, he twists mid-air and loses his momentum, his body crashing back on the ground. Joseph chuckles a bit, Stand still extended out in the snow past the fallen old man.

"You're just picking from the best option. That freaky smudgy thing you're doing is just you picking from all the outcomes. Looks like you pick the one that either saves you from the immediate threat, or the one that lands the hit. Am I wrong?"

"Y-you…" The old man picks himself up into a kneel where he landed, teeth grinding in frustration. He falls back and drags himself backwards away from Joseph, who takes a few menacing steps forward.

"Oh, and the next thing you'll say is, 'Knowing won't save you, Jojo!'"

"Knowing won't save you, Jojo!" Without hesitation, Miller eyes glow with an inner fire as he stands up to lunge once more, arm blurring into an indiscernible attack. Joseph clicks his tongue, then flicks his arm upwards. Hamon surges through his arm and through his Stand, which pops up from the icy snow. While they had been talking, the Stand had curled itself around Miller in a wide circle, and as Joseph flicked his arm the Stand kicks of a ring of snow and ice around Miller's legs.

"Dodge this! Blizzard White Overdrive!" In an instant, the Hamon pulses through the Stand to the chunks of snow and ice. It freezes in small pillars and sticks together like supermagnets, pinning Miller's legs this way and that with almost one hundred small icy rods. He reaches down to pry and punch at them, but Joseph keeps a steady flow of Hamon through them, hardening them like steel.

"What? Didn't know about the whole rainbow of Hamon techniques?"

"You try to hit me from here, and I'll just Time Slip you again!" Miller tries to laugh, but it's blatantly clear he's running out of gas.

"How about this, tell me how to get home and I won't let you freeze to death out here." Miller calls his Stand's arm from within his own, and pounds the ice binding his legs. Even with the enhanced durability, the ice cracks a bit from the blow.

"You can't hold me here all day, Jojo." Joseph scratches his chin in response, as if thinking. The old man pounds away at the ice binding him, and after a few seconds he frees one leg. And yet, Joseph just continues to scratch his chin.

"Giving up already, Jojo?" Just as Miller readies a blow on the small ice rods holding his other leg, Joseph retracts his Stand and the Hamon with it, causing the ice to clatter together onto the snow. Joseph then takes up his signature fighting stance, causing Miller to backpedal two steps in preparation.

"There we go, perfect."

"What?"

"I didn't quite get the spot right, now we're golden!" Joseph breaks his stance and gives Miller a thumbs up, grinning madly.

"What are y-"

"ORA!" Just then the turquoise light flashes, and Star Platinum's fist plow directly into Miller's right calf.

_Ooh, that had to hurt._

Miller's eyes seem to glaze in pain for a brief moment, but it's just long enough for Joseph to lunge and dip right in front of him, Hamon crackling in his hands.

"Sunlight Yellow Overdrive!"

A direct blow to the solar plexus, a sweeping kick to his left leg, a knee to the right pelvis, and a barrage of blows to the chest and face. Miller seems to hover in the air from the speed and power of the blows, and just as Joseph relents-

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" Star Platinum joins in and litters Miller's back with a seemingly unending series of punches and hooks, before ending with a massive haymaker to the shoulder which launches Miller all the way across the digsite. He ends up colliding with a large, what looks like eighty foot tall snowbank. A silhouette appears in the snow, as if he punched a hole all the way through it.

"Nice job, Jotaro. Two minutes exactly, who would've guessed."

"Let's go make sure he's still breathing…" Just as they start to walk over to the opposing snowbank, the ground beneath them rumbles a bit.

"Jotaro." Joseph's voice is coated in blame, but before he can turn to face him Jotaro barks out-

"Hey, get in the temple!" The supposed snowbank starts to shift and fall in on itself, exposing some layers of toppling ice and rock.

"Did you hit him so hard you caused an avalanche? How strong are you?"

"Oi, jiji! Nigurundayo!" And with that, Jotaro whips around and sprints towards the temple entrance.

"What the hell does that mean, I don't speak Japanese!" Nevertheless, Joseph follows and quickly outpaces Jotaro with his Hamon sprinting. They both end up ducking into the temple corridor down the temporary steps, the snow and rocks rushing in behind them to plug up the entrance.

"Damn, Jotaro! You probably killed the man." The two walk further in and through the stone double door, keeping their footing despite the intense rumbling around them.

"I doubt that. Something about him screams pain in the ass."

"Well if you didn't, the avalanche did."

"Hm." Jotaro in the main chamber of the temple and observes the lines of the newly arrived elevator platform. "If we can't find him, there's a camera up there in the tents. We can use your spirit photography to find him."

"One, the tents are probably demolished. Two, how the hell do I use a normal camera with that? I get the movie thing but what's a picture going to tell me?" Jotaro pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs heavily.

"…Do you not know how to you use your own Stand?"

"What, is there a guidebook or something?"

"Do you even know the damn thing's name?"

"…They're supposed to have names?"

**END of CHAPTER 14**


	22. Chapter 15

**Tibet's Temple, 1988**

Joseph fiddles around with some of the toppled worklights in the central chamber of the temple, as he impatiently waits for the massive avalanche to cease above them. Jotaro leans against the wall, hands deep in his pockets. Lifting his head a bit, Joseph sneaks a glance at Jotaro.

_Jeez, that kid's still shivering? It's not even that cold in here…_

"Hey, Jotaro."

"What?" Jotaro replies flatly, but quickly.

"Tell me, did I teach my daughter Hamon?"

"No."

"What? What if a zombie, or a vampire, or god forbid another Pillar Man showed up?"

"They didn't."

"But still."

"You settled down, lived a happy, peaceful life with your wife and child."

"But-"

"Were you hoping your kid grew up to a world like this?"

"No, but-"

"Tch, your daughter doesn't have a violent bone in her body." Jotaro looks away as he says this. Joseph tries to respond, but his words fail him.

_Where's the adventure? The excitement? My journey just…ended after that? And my daughter, she grew up happy…_

"…DIO's curse got to her, too?"

"She's no fighter. Her Stand will kill her."

"And how-"

"Forty days."

"You keep track, huh?" Joseph replies with concern tinging his voice, but Jotaro is merely silently glaring away to the other side of the room. "Well, I'm glad my grandson was raised right, he really loves his mother."

At that, Jotaro's eyes flare up and he takes his hands out of his pockets, bundled in fists. On contact with the cold, though, he bites his lip and goes back to leaning on the wall.

_Hates being called a momma's boy, huh? Better not touch that nerve again. I like my head where it's at right now._

"So, Jotaro, since my old, less handsome, crotchety self failed to teach you Hamon, how about a short lesson?" Joseph stands at this and goofily grins as he offers his hand out. Jotaro furrows his brow at Joseph silently for a moment before responding.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no."

"Oh c'mon, its not that bad. I've been channeling Hamon since middle school."

"Yeah, and I haven't. I'd rather not waste my energy right now."

"Oh, you see, the Hamon will help you with that!"

"Waste my energy?"

"No!" Joseph slaps his hands against his forehead in exasperation. "It'll give you some energy. You ever wonder why I can just waltz around up here with no sleeves? That's Hamon, baby!" He snaps his fingers and points at Jotaro. "Whaddaya say?"

Jotaro breathes in heavily and sighs, before stepping away from the wall and walking towards Joseph. They're only about eight inches apart, and Joseph bends backwards a bit to make some space. Jotaro looks him deep in the eye with a glare, before finally speaking.

"No."

"I-" Joseph is about to protest, but he catches himself. An image comes into his mind's eye, an image of flowing pulses radiating from a person's center.

_Well, if I die here I at least might get a statue…_

And with a deep breath, Joseph appears for a moment to be ready to argue with Jotaro some more. Instead of words, though, Joseph channels Hamon into his right fist, extends his pinky, and jabs it straight into Jotaro's solar plexus. The blow lands dead on and Jotaro goes flying straight back into the wall behind him. The stone cracks a bit. Joseph can see the rage in Jotaro's eyes as he looks up at Joseph.

_Alright, 1988. Good show, pack it in._

"What the-" Jotaro tries to straighten himself and breathe, but finds himself coughing as he does so. Joseph nervously takes a few steps towards the double doors, and as he does he notices the rumbling above them has stopped.

"Alright, Jotaro, I'm going to start digging our way out! Take your time, walk it off!" And, before he even finishes his sentence he has already left the room. Behind him, Joseph can hear faint Japanese cursing and coughing.

And a massive shudder in the floor as he hears an "ORA!" from the central chamber.

**Speedwagon Foundation Dig Site, 40 Days Remaining**

_Goddamn that bastard…_

The pain in his chest is immense, and the sharp stabbing sensation resonates through his body. Star Platinum hovers behind him, freshly done punching the floor in front of him. He clenches his teeth and stands, still struggling to breathe. Just as he steadies himself standing, he notices the impact of his Stand's blow hit a few feet in front of him, in the center of the room.

_What is-_

Although the stone had been torn up from the hit, he sees a faint ripple of electricity seem to travel on the edge of the engraved slab in the center, following the engravings. It peters out after a fraction of a second, but he definitely saw something.

_Hm. _

As he puts an arm on the wall beside him, he calms himself and focuses. The pain in his chest subsides as he takes a metered breath, gently pushing the air in and out of his lungs. When the pain fully disappears, he stops for a moment. Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath and visualizes pushing the breath through his arms and legs. He can hear a faint crackle of electricity, and a surge of vitality roll through him. Even the fatigue from his earlier fight seems to fade. But soon, the fatigue returns, and the crackle he heard fades.

Jotaro takes a few steps towards the double door leading out, and examines his palm. He pictures electricity rolling through the lines in his hand, how it would feel to push that energy through a punch. And for a moment, the thought entices him.

He shakes his head a bit.

"Hey, idiot. Get back here."

**Outside Tibet's Temple, 1988**

It's almost sunset as Joseph sits exhausted in the snow. At Jotaro's direction, he had been trying to dig up where one of the tents was prior to the avalanche. But it seems at this point that the tent and contents thereof are probably a few miles down the mountainside. Even the river thousands of feet below them looks to have a hill's worth of snow and stone blocking it.

"Jotaro, I don't think it's in here. I think 4 hours of digging by hand is enough."

"Tch." Jotaro seems to clench his teeth and look towards the cliffside where he had launched Miller.

_I know, I know, you wanna be sure. A couple hours to dig us out, and more than enough digging this lump of snow up should suffice, though…_

"Hey, he's probably dead, y'know. I mean, I'd be dead."

"I hope he's not."

"I mean you hit him like you wanted him dead…"

"Stand users don't die so easily. Better Stand users than you can use their Stands as shields inside their body."

"So…"

"He's probably alive, though by how much in that avalanche…I'm not sure."

"Hm…"

"I don't feel right not knowing if we took care of him."

"And what would a picture show me, huh?" Jotaro just glares off the cliffside, shivering a little less than he was earlier today.

_I mean, it seems like any electric thingie could work. If only I had a radi-hold on!_

"Jotaro, you genius kid, you!"

"…What?"

"We had the tools to find out all along! You're a good gift giver, huh?"

"What are you blabbering about?

"The tape player! Come in close!" Joseph produces the tape player from his pockets, and the somewhat beat up headphones as well. He pulls on the edge of the band to expand the headphones large enough for both of them, and grins as he points to the extra space beside his head as he dons them.

"Jiji…"

"C'mon! He might say something in Japanese!"

"Fine…" Jotaro squeezes his head in so that the headphones go over Joseph's right ear and Jotaro's left. The pressure on both of their ears hurt a bit, but Joseph almost chuckles at his bright idea instead of giving away any sign of discomfort. "Hey, hurry up, idiot."

"Here goes, let's listen in on Miller…" Joseph extends the purple vine from his hand into the tape player. Dead noise starts to play and persists for about ten seconds. "Hm…not looking good…"

And then, in a crackling, muffled voice, Joseph can hear what sounds like an old woman's voice through the headphones.

"**Ohohoho…I see you, too, have been wronged by the Joestar bloodline. Master DIO has a use for you…"**

Joseph squints hard at nothing, then speaks up as the sound fades away.

"Miller's voice sounds a bit different than I remember." Jotaro takes off the headphones and smacks Joseph on the back of the head. "Hey, hey, I was kidding!"

"Looks like DIO got an ally out of the deal."

"That's not so bad."

"What's 'not so bad' about letting DIO have another Stand user to help him?"

"It means I have even more reason to help you track this bastard down, besides the obvious one!"

Jotaro simply sighs in frustration, and begins to walk down towards the avalanche covered mountain path. Grinning, Joseph tags behind him.

_Don't worry about me so much. Getting back home isn't my goal right now…helping my wonderful grandson and saving my daughter is. _

He looks down at the tape player in his hands and smiles.

_1988 isn't so bad either. And…I lived a happy, peaceful life right? I can have a few more adventures…Now where was I with this one…_

The music starts up in the headphones as he adjusts them back to their normal width. A relaxed electric guitar starts up, and the vocalist starts singing.

"Let the good times roll…let them knock you around…let the good times roll…let them make you a clown…"

_Man, I wish the real Kars was this relaxed…_

He pictures the flowing hair, half-bird man jamming out on a guitar as he soars off into space.

_That'd be awesome…_

**END OF CHAPTER 15**


	23. Interlude 6

**1988, 41 Days to save Holly**

Joseph taps the side of the payphone impatiently, and his grip on the phone in his hand tightens the long it rings.

_C'mon, Jotaro. Pick up. Speedwagon Foundation told me you successfully landed but…_

They had been in Bangkok for a little over a day while trying to get their bearings. Joseph had just received word on Jotaro arriving safely at the Le Meridien in New Delhi but-

"Uh, hello?" A familiar feminine voice answers. "Is this room service? Where's my champagne?"

"Anne, you better not be racking up the bill on the Speedwagon Foundation! Are you even old enough to drink?" Joseph shouts, worry tinging his voice.

"Oh, this is Old Man Joseph."

"What's that supposed to mean? Where's Jotaro?" The voice on the other end is oddly silent. "Oi, Anne. Put Jotaro on."

"He's not here. Call back later."

"Hey, don't hang up on me! What's going on?"

"Oh I don't even know. Him and Jojo left off to go somewhere and left me here to watch the room."

"Who and Jojo?"

"Jotaro."

"No I mean the other person with Jotaro!"

"Oh, uh…" Anne laughs nervously on the other end. "I don't know if I'm supposed to say."

"What? You're making no sense." Joseph's metal hand creaks as he tenses it.

"Y'know what, I'll just wait 'til you meet him. You'll love the guy." Anne gives out a hearty laugh, as Joseph grits his teeth silently.

_That little brat's making fun of me. I'm too old for all of this…_

"Just, tell Jotaro we're okay. We're heading to Yangon now."

"That all?"

"No…Listen, Anne. Did that other person say something about… a "Stand"?"

"Oh, yeah he-" A hand yanked hard on Joseph's shoulder. Looking back, he locks eyes with Polnareff behind him.

"Hey, Mr. Joestar, our charter is here."

"Anne, I have to go. Tell Jotaro I need an explanation after we get to Yangon."

"Okay by-" Joseph slams the phone back on the hook, partially in hurry and partially in frustration.

_I don't even know if Jotaro is okay…Hopefully he's found a trustworthy ally…_

**On a charter bus to Yangon, sitting between Mr. Joestar and a sleeping mother**

Kakyoin flips the page, almost halfway through the book he had bought earlier that day. Despite being a Japanese kid still in high school, he had been fortunate enough to travel with his family and learn a couple of languages. And thus, the Thai novel about an actor rising above his poor upbringing keeps him busy as the charter bus bumps up and down the poor roads connecting Yangon and Bangkok.

_Hm. You'd think the Speedwagon Foundation would get us a private transport…Mr. Joestar seemed set on not having us near normal people during our travels. What changed? Is it Jotaro?_

He looks through the corner of his eye at Joseph, who stares pensively out of the window beside him on the right. Kakyoin can see the tension in the aged man's whole body. After the briefest of glances, Kakyoin returns to his book with a quiet hum.

_No doubt the man is worried to death. He can't seem to get any solid answers about Jotaro. The possibility of losing his daughter and his grandson…_

An image flashes through his mind, the faces of his smiling parents as he took a picture of them in front of the Nile. His lips purse tightly in discontent, and a knot feels as if it was forming in chest.

_DIO…I'll get you for that. I can't be trapped in fear forever…_

From behind him, a few rows back, he could hear an obnoxiously loud yawn from the rear end of the bus. An undoubtedly Polnareff style yawn. Avdol and Polnareff had taken the liberty of claiming the back row several hours ago when they boarded, leaving Joseph and Kakyoin to find a spot for themselves.

After a few minutes, Kakyoin finds himself reading the same line over and over, losing focus. He takes the ball of his thumb and wipes his eyes as he shuts the book, weary. The ache in his joints is getting to him, but the cramped quarters don't leave him much room to stretch. Looking to his left, he sees his neighbor, a mother holding a young baby. They looked so peaceful, as she clutches him tight, both fast asleep.

_Might as well check on the other two._

Kakyoin closes his eyes and projects Hierophant Green from his back, looking towards the back row of the bus. He sees a drowsy Polnareff tapping the left side window of the bus, while Avdol shuffles back to his seat, apparently just having left the restroom. With a thumbs up, Avdol gives a serious stare back at Hierophant Green.

_Good, no ambushes yet._

He scans the bus with Hierophant, the Stand's notched eyes examining each rider intensely. Despite having his eyes closed, Kakyoin senses something beside him. His eyes snap open and look, only to see the baby beside him, restlessly turning away from Kakyoin in his mother's arms. On his other side, Joseph nudges his shoulder.

"Oi, Kakyoin. See anything?"

"Ah, no. Nothing yet, Mr. Joestar. Avdol seems to have found nothing yet as well."

"Good. We need to hurry."

"If you don't mind me asking, why are we-"

"The longer we wait, the more we get slowed down, Kakyoin."

"Ah."

"Think about it. Every time we stop and prepare, we get ambushed. If we take the initiative, they have to play our game."

"Hm."

"You seem troubled."

"You're worried."

"Yes." Joseph looks at his interlaced hands wistfully. "Jotaro is by himself out there. The sooner we can meet up, the better."

"We're still very far from New Delhi, even if we take another train line." Kakyoin reviews a mental image of a world map. At this rate, they would have to ride north to the Himalayan mountain range, only to cross most of India still. "Besides, hasn't India closed its borders to Burma? There was a military cou-"

"Not to worry, Kakyoin. There's a reason we're stopping at Yangon."

"And why's that?"

"We'll be going under the radar there. There's a small dock on the shores near that city. I've arranged a state of the art speedboat to take across the Indian Ocean. Once we arrive in Calcutta, then we can decide our next move."

"Hm. Won't we run out of fuel?"

"Oh Kakyoin, for being young you don't keep up with the times." Joseph chuckles a bit to himself, causing the baby on the other side to tense up.

"And why's that?"

"Kakyoin, have you ever heard of solar panels?" Before he can respond, Kakyoin feels a tug on his school uniform's shoulder. The mother beside him looks at him with sleepless eyes and speaks.

"Did I hear you say you were going to Calcutta?" Her eyes have a pleading look in them.

"I did say that, ma'am." Joseph responds as Kakyoin stares at her, focusing on the bags under her eyes.

_She must be stressed from that child…_

"Oh…I couldn't…"

"What's that?" Kakyoin responds in soft tones, but his eyes drift down to the child beside him. The child, too, seems to be giving him puppy-dog eyes.

"Well…my child is sick, and I have an appointment with a top doctor in Calcutta…"

"Ma'am, with all due respect, it's a bit dangerous to go the way we're going." Joseph scratches his chin in thought, his eyes avoiding meeting hers directly.

"Bu-but…" She seems to stammer out her words, and Kakyoin notices the baby clench onto her mother's arm tightly. "I mi-might miss the appointment!"

"No worries, ma'am. I have a soft heart in my old age, I'll buy you a plane ticket to take you straight there." Joseph grins and shoots her a wink, though the woman's gaze doesn't seem to relax in the slightest.

"Y-yes…thank you. I appreciate the kindness." Kakyoin continues to stare at the child, but senses something behind him. He strains his neck a bit looking behind him, seeing Avdol beckoning him with his finger.

"Pardon me, lady. I need to use the restroom." He stands and waits as the woman clears into the aisle to let him out.

"Oh, yes…of course."

**Burma, 4175 miles from Cairo**

_There's no way I imagined it. _

Avdol eyes the child squirming in its mother's arms as Kakyoin approaches. He saw it, the way it seemed to clam up in fear as Hierophant Green surveyed the room.

_I don't wish to alarm the others. It seems like, if it truly is an enemy Stand user, the child cannot quite attack us here. Otherwise, I'm sure Kakyoin and Mr. Joestar would already be fighting._

He narrows his gaze to focus. The baby seems to notice, shifting and tugging until its mother switches her way of holding him.

_That baby knows as well…_

"Yes, Avdol?"

"Keep an eye on Polnareff for me. I have to speak with Mr. Joestar." Avdol gets up, sidling into the aisle to let Kakyoin into his seat.

"Of course…" Polnareff still stares groggily out the side window, head nodding as he toes the edge of sleep.

"Thank you, Kakyoin." Avdol shuffles his way through the aisle until he arrives at Joseph's row.

"Excuse me ma'am, I've switched seats with the teenager who was here before."

"Did you want to discuss something, Avdol?"

"Yes, I'd like to do a reading." The woman simply looks in confusion, before scrambling to get up once more. The baby cries a bit as she does, causing her to rock the child and calmly whisper to it.

Time passes…

Avdol draws two cards as the crackle of Hermit Purple bleeds into the tarot deck. He sets them face down on the flip tray of the seat in front of him, then looks Joseph in the eye.

_Let us see what this baby has in store for us…_

He flips each card, revealing Death and The Sun. Joseph withdraws Hermit Purple and grits his teeth.

_Death? Or the Sun? Hm. No need to tell Joseph, yet._

"Avdol, we must be vigilant. They could be on our tail."

"Yes, Mr. Joestar. I'll keep an eye out." He casts a harsh stare at the baby beside him, who seems to stare right back with even more hostility.

**?**

Polnareff opens his eyes with a jolt, only to find himself no longer in the bus seat. Instead, a vast and pastel colored theme park seems to stretch endlessly in each direction. Well, it would seem that way if he weren't constantly spinning. He tries to get his bearings but finds himself in a spinning teacup ride, the yellow sky blending with the light pinks and greens of the world around him.

_How the hell… is this an enemy Stand or a dream?_

Polnareff stumbles his way off the ride, dizzy and nauseous. After shaking his head for a few seconds, he soaks in the park around him. He sees a distant Ferris wheel, some cotton candy stands, and far-off roller coasters. The one thing that truly stands out to him is that, despite it seeming like a dream…

_This place is completely deserted! What a terrible dream. No cute girls or friends to enjoy all this with!_

He approaches a cotton candy stand, and attempts to reach for a handful. Before he can grab any, though, he feels an intense deadly intent from behind him. Instinctually, he ducks down and rolls to his left, and as he does so the cotton candy cart is sliced cleanly in half.

_What the-_

Looking behind him, he sees a floating specter holding a scythe and sporting what looks like a clown mask with empty eyes. It cranes its head slowly towards Polnareff and realigns its fingers on the scythe.

"Lali-ho, Polnareff!"

**END OF INTERLUDE 6**


	24. Interlude 7

**Outside Yangon, 4165 Miles from Cairo**

Avdol stares with steely eyes at the smirking baby in front of him. He hears a quiet whimper from behind him and, looking to the rear bus seat, notices a sleeping Polnareff twitching as his head bobs against the window.

_This cocky child…I'm half tempted to put Magician's Red in front of its face but…I'm still not sure what its Stand truly is._

Suddenly, the bus comes to a halt. Looking out the window to his right over Joseph, he sees that instead of a bus stop in the midst of the city, they appear to be stopped at a fenced part of the road. Soldiers are holding their hands high and shouting at the bus, while the bus driver at the front opens the door.

"Mr. Joest-"

"It's a military checkpoint, Avdol. This place just had a coup earlier this year. Don't worry, all of our paperwork is in order."

"Ah, I see. Prepared as always." At that, Avdol turns to face the baby again, only for Joseph to peek his head around and speak.

"Ah, Avdol, I see you're worried about the kid. Ma'am, if you don't mind me asking, you DO have paperwork to enter Burma, don't you?" The woman visibly shudders and holds the baby closer, the baby itself breaking a bit of a sweat.

"Ah, no…"

"I see, well don't worry, miss. As far as I know they'll just detain you for questioning for a day at most."

"Oh, no, I need to get this chil-" Avdol's gaze narrows, and cuts her off mid-sentence.

"This child? Isn't it yours?"

"Oh, yes, sorry…"

"You never mentioned, is your child a boy or a girl?"

"I-"

"Avdol, you really do care about that baby, huh?" Joseph nudges him with a goofy wink and smiles.

"Mr. Joestar." Avdol just stares at him, nonplussed.

"Bet you wish you had one at home, eh?" At that, Joseph starts in a raucous laugh and smacks Avdol's shoulder.

"Mr. Joestar, quiet yourself."

"Oh c'mon, Avdol, that was a good one."

"Excuse me, gentleman, pleas-" Before the flustered mother can speak further, the soldiers have boarded the bus and are now going down each row requesting paperwork. She seems to be sweating profusely at this point, almost shaking. The baby starts crying, too, and she starts to stand.

"Sorry for being so loud, miss!" Joseph is about to stand, but the boarded soldiers shout indistinctly at him. He sits back down with a calming gesture, though the lady continues to stand. The one closest to her starts to raise a pistol at her, but she simply motions the crying baby at him.

"Please, I just need to…change the baby." The soldier looks back and receives a nod from his compatriot behind him.

"Go, and make sure to get your papers when you are back."

**?**

Polnareff huffs as he collapses to his knees behind a carnival game tent. His breathing is heavy and ragged as he pats the top of his head.

_That bastard clown cut the top of my hair! I can't even call Chariot here…_

"Lali-ho!" The floating reaper slices an X shaped opening from within the tent, sending Polnareff into a backward dive. He stumbles as he lands and his vision starts to blur.

_This sucks. Bastard must be attacking me while I sleep._

"Oh, Polnareff. Can't you see you're helpless here? Why not just enjoy the atmosphere here while I hack you to pieces?" Polnareff spits at the ground underneath the clown-faced monster and sneers.

"You're just a coward. Can't even fight me one on one with Chariot."

"I may be a coward, but you're a fool, Polnareff. Why would I ever try to fight you alone?"

"You-" The reaper's grip on its scythe tightens as it raises the blade high above its head.

"By the way, Polnareff, I'll give you the benefit of knowing who killed you. You're in the realm of Death 13 and, in the end, a mere baby slaughtered you." And with that, Death 13 goes to slam the edge of the blade straight into Polnareff's solar plexus.

**1988, dans un bus en Birmanie**

With a jolt, Polnareff awakens to a pistol to his head. He snaps to attention, with Chariot's arm extending out of his own right arm. Polnareff feels a hand nudge his shoulder and, turning, sees a worried Kakyoin.

"Polnareff, they want to see your paperwork, it's okay." With a look of confusion, Polnareff raises his hands and faces the soldier.

"Easy, easy. I was just napping. I've got them right here…" As he reaches into his rucksack, he feels a slight sting under his shirt in the center of his chest.

_Weird. I woke up feeling like I ran a mile…I'll have to check this pain out later. What happened while I was sleeping?_

**1988, 41 Days to save Holly**

"Avdol, have you ever noticed how much Polnareff sleeps?"

"He sleeps like everyone else."

"I don't know, it always feels like I'm looking over and he's dead asleep." Joseph eyes the soldiers as he continues to make small talk.

"Mr. Joestar, you're the one that has an abnormal sleep schedule."

"Whaat? I get all the sleep I need!"

"An hour or two of sleep is abnormal."

"Yeah, well it turns out after a month of Hamon training you don't need muc-" Joseph sees the woman from earlier come out from the bathroom without her baby, hurry over to her seat, and crouch down, pulling out at the luggage underneath. She rifles through it a bit, still crouched, before pulling at the bags to retreat to the bathroom. The soldiers start to pull open the bathroom door, but Joseph raises his voice a bit.

"Oi, you guys. Be kind to the lady, don't hold her up too much." The soldiers glare at Joseph in response, as they open the door and motion her to step off the bus. He hears Avdol exhale strongly from his nostrils beside him.

"What, Avdol?"

"Nothing. I'm just hoping we leave sooner rather than later." Joseph watches as the woman is taken away, whatever bags she had still in the bathroom, though she has a cloth bundled in her arms. No doubt the baby extra swaddled for what's to come.

_She should be okay. From what Speedwagon said they just send you back if you don't have papers. The child should be fine as well. A few more miles and we can ride to the pier from Yangon…_

**1988, dans un bus en Birmanie**

Polnareff braces himself against the wall as he stares into the bathroom mirror, the bus's shaking frame jostling him around as he tries to look at his chest while lifting his shirt. In the center, right between his ribs, he sees a nasty gash.

_When the hell did I get this? Is this a Stand user's doing? I don't remember getting this…I just remember some bad dream…_

While still racking his brain in thought, the bus hits a large bump and sends Polnareff stumbling around the cramped bathroom. His feet find themselves on a couple of bags, which he recognizes as the bags dragged in by that lady earlier.

_Huh. One of these looks like Kakyoin's bag. Must have left it while I was asleep._

He bends down to pick it up and, as he does, he notices it being quite a bit heavier than expected. Shrugging it off, he grabs it and exits the bathroom, returning to his seat right by the door.

"Hey, Kakyoin. Got your bag."

"Oh, I don't remember misplacing it…" Kakyoin grabs the tip of his chin in thought, but Polnareff just slides the bag roughly under the seat.

"Eh, don't worry about it. I forget stuff all the time. I had this rough dream a little bit ago, but I can't remember any of it."

"You did seem rather disturbed. It might've been the baby crying."

"Ah, yeah. I can't really stand the sound of babies crying. Shame that lady got taken."

"As far as I know they'll just send her home." Polnareff yawns loudly as he nods at Kakyoin's statement.

"Man, I'm beat. I just woke up exhausted, but for some reason…hey Kakyoin, we weren't attacked while I was asleep, were we?"

"No, not that I recall."

"I got his bad cut…no clue where."

"Hm…we should be cautious. We have no reason to think that we're safe at any moment."

"You're right. I'll keep an eye out on anyone suspicious. No sleeping 'til we're out of the public eye." Polnareff straightens himself and smacks his cheeks with his palms.

_No sleeping, Polnareff. Stay focused. Have to keep everyone safe._

While looking at the rest of the bus, he swears he hears a rustling from underneath his seat. He writes it off, though, and continues to examine each stranger in detail.

_No, too old…too big…damn I wish that cigarette trick Jotaro fooled us with worked. Make finding Stand Users so much easier…_

**At a pier on the Burmese coast, helping Avdol get the bags loaded**

After the bus ride, the Crusaders had found themselves rushing to get to the boat. They only had a brief window to depart so they could catch enough sunlight to keep moving. The solar powered speedboat couldn't make the trip on one full charge, but thankfully if they timed it right and rode overnight they could make it. The boat is a bit larger than a normal speedboat, more just a recreational boat.

"Mr. Joestar, this is fairly spacious. It even has a canopy over the wheel…"

"Yes it does, Kakyoin. Only the best of the best." Joseph grins in pride.

"But I wouldn't really call it a speedboat."

"What do you mean? It's fast and a boat."

"Well, a speedboat is usually…"

"Yeah yeah. Save it for Calcutta." Joseph grumbles quietly to himself, "Kids these days…"

Kakyoin passes Avdol another bag, this time Kakyoin's own bag. Avdol eyes it, before gently setting it by the pilot's seat.

_He's been staring and weighing each bag…I'm glad Avdol is so careful. I should've probably checked my bag before I left the bus, especially after what Polnareff said._

Polnareff heaves his bag to Kakyoin while he stretches. The look on Polnareff speaks of utter exhaustion, as if he were waiting his whole life to sleep on this boat.

"Polnareff, what's in this thing?"

"Oh, I just thought my bag was heavy because I was tired. My clothes must have gotten wet or something…" Polnareff sleepily yawns, and Kakyoin hands the bag over to Avdol. With another critical look, Avdol tosses the bag up and down in his hands. He smirks a bit, before violently chucking the bag next to the others. Kakyoin could almost feel the pain from the bag's impact.

"Oi, Avdol! Why'd you throw my bag like that?"

"You said it was wet clothes. Maybe I could help dry them?" Avdol winks as he summons Magician's Red, flames wreathing his Stand's arms.

"You're gonna light the damn thing on fire, cool it Avdol!" Polnareff scrambles onto the boat, but Avdol laughs heartily instead.

"It was a joke, Polnareff. I'm going to set up something to make sure we know when something's coming. We are to face the Sun and Death on this leg of the journey." Polnareff scratches his head in half-recognition, but shakes it off as he slams himself down into a cushioned seat below the canopy. Joseph turns the key and faces everyone else.

"Alright everyone. Avdol and I have determined another two enemies should assault us shortly. Keep your eyes peeled, this will be a long trip by sea. We can't afford to be stranded, so if you need to sleep we will do so in shifts."

"I'm first." Polnareff eagerly raises his hand.

"Hm. Let us wait until we are a ways out at sea. Any smart attacker would try and get us before we're out too far." Avdol looks at Polnareff with concern, but raises his hands in an odd formation. Soon, what appears to a compass rose made of fire emanates from Magician's Red, which floats over the center of the boat.

"With this, we can see them coming. I will try and hold this all night, but it is exhausting over long periods." The compass rose seems to light up on the prong facing the front of the boat, but otherwise remains still.

_An excellent technique. We can get the jump on them before they know we're coming. It'll be troublesome, though if it wipes Avdol…_

"I can take over after you, Avdol. I can have Hierophant probe in front of us once day comes."

"Good, Kakyoin. Don't wake me if I'm sleeping, either. I plan on having a good dream tonight." At that, Avdol goes to take a seat above the pile of bags and, while sitting, gives a swift kick to Polnareff's bag to tuck it under more of the luggage.

"Hey, stop that!"

"Polnareff, if you fall asleep I'll do the same to you."

**END OF INTERLUDE 7**


	25. Interlude 8

**1988, 40 Days to save Holly**

Joseph's eyes jerk between the rolling waves in front of him, the battery meter by the wheel, and the compass in his right hand.

_Hm. We should be okay by morning. The motor will be running hot all the way there though…_

Gripping the wheel, Joseph silently curses at himself for overlooking a detail. The water of the Indian Ocean is particularly warm this time of year, even at night. Twenty four hours of running might have worked without a hitch in the cold Atlantic waters, but-

"Mr. Joestar, another 4 hours until sunrise."

"Thank you, Kakyoin."

_We may have to stop when sunrise comes…and who knows where the current will take us. I don't want any more delays to reaching Jotaro but we may not have a choice._

Looking behind the captain's area and at his passengers, Joseph sees Polnareff failing to fight off sleep. The silver haired Frenchman's head bobs up and down as his eyes fail to stop themselves from closing. Looking over at Avdol, Joseph can see the exhaustion in the man's face. He had been keeping up his Life-Sensing Compass Rose for at least 7 hours now.

"Oi, Polnareff, hurry up and take your nap now."

"Mr. Joestar, I don't think he needed permission…" As Kakyoin responds, Joseph hears some accompanying Polnareff-sounding snores.

"Hm…"

_When are they going to attack…_

Time passes…

"Kakyoin." Joseph says in dead seriousness. "Time 'til sunrise."

"2 hours, Mr. Joestar."

"Avdol, anything on the Compass?"

"Mr. Joestar…I think he passed out. The reading was from right on top of us before he passed out, though…"

"Damn…"

"What's the-" Kakyoin goes silent as he approaches the front of the boat. They both look ahead as their boat speeds forward.

_How in the hell…_

An intense heat wave hits the boat as it crests another wave. In front of them, a massive ball of heat and light hovers over the ocean, as if the sun itself had dropped itself east of India. Joseph checks the compass and, sure enough, they're still heading due north.

"They picked their time to attack, Kakyoin."

"I've been looking at the map, there's no islands nearby."

"Then they must be hiding somewhere in the water like Deep Blue Moon."

"Couldn't they be on a boat?"

"Not with this heat. They'd be stranded-" A loud popping noise crackles out from the rear of the boat. "-just like us. The heat threw our motor out. We'll have to defeat this foe before we can keep moving."

"I suppose at a time like this, Jotaro would say 'yare yare daze'."

"I suppose so, Kakyoin. Let's hurry this up. I want to hear it from my grandson next time."

**?**

"Lali-ho!" Another scythe swing. Polnareff tucks and rolls to avoid it, but gets caught on his left calf.

_Shit. I can't keep doing this all night. How did I not remember this clown fuck when I woke up?_

"Oh, Polnareff. I think I just put a stop to all your running." The clown-faced specter floats menacingly towards Polnareff, who has found himself with his back against a large Ferris Wheel.

"If you're the baby…" Polnareff wracks his brain to stall his assailant, "Then how the hell did you get on the boat?"

"Trying to stall?" Polnareff grits his teeth and tries to stand on his other leg, arms hoisting himself up with the frame of the wheel behind him. "No matter. My partner is handling the rest of your sad, pathetic group."

"What?"

"While Mr. Joestar is kept busy, I can pick off each of you before you can get to shore." The clown laughs boisterously, before swinging its scythe again, scraping up sparks against the frame as Polnareff ducks the blow.

"How-" Polnareff scrambles over as his cut leg gives out, now desperately crawling away.

"Polnareff, you thought that idiot woman took me away? Learn to check your bags, you dunce!" Polnareff drags himself further, cursing himself silently.

_Damn, he fooled us. But wait, Avdol was-_

"Don't worry, I'll kill you now. I'm tired of playing with you. Avdol should be next, I can't wait to carve up that bastard for kicking me." Death 13 raises its scythe once more, ready to strike. Polnareff's crawling has slowed, blood running from his leg. He closes his eyes, anticipating a sharp blow to his back.

"Hey, you funhouse disaster!" Polnareff pauses as he recognizes the voice. "If you're looking for someone to fight, come at me."

"Av-"

"AVDOL!" Death 13 practically spins on its non-existent heels as it hears Avdol's voice. Avdol stands proudly about 30 feet away, hands on his hips as he grimaces at the Stand.

"Yes, I am." Avdol clicks his tongue as he speaks, then winks at Polnareff, who had turned to see his friend. Before he speaks, he clambers onto his good leg and raises a hand-

"Avdol, how-"

"You, you idiot!" Death 13 just looks in rage at Avdol. "You think you can save your friend? I'll kill him now, then see the blood drain from your face!" The specter lifts its scythe high, then swings it down while turning.

"Thank you, Avdol." Polnareff shouts as he scrambles into the seat of one of the Ferris Wheel cars.

"What the-" The scythe collides with the concrete below while Polnareff flips off the clown-faced Stand.

"Keep your eye on the prize, you stupid baby." Now almost a quarter of the way through the cycle, Polnareff shouts down to Avdol. "Do you have a way out of this?"

"Of course, Polnareff. I don't think I could ever be beaten by a mere child."

"Just a child, huh?" The Stand floats in place as it looks at Avdol with pitch black eyes. "Underestimating me will be your death! I'll kill you both before the others can wake you!" Avdol doesn't move, simply standing in place.

"Try me."

**On a speedboat in the middle of the Indian Ocean, staring down The Sun with Mr. Joestar**

Kakyoin squints in the face of the massive ball of fire. Something with this much power means that the user should be fairly close. Yet there's only open sea around them. Their unconscious friends seem to twitch in their sleep, what Kakyoin can only asleep is pain at the stifling heat.

_We can't last long in this heat…we have to end this. _

"Hierophant Green!" Kakyoin's faithful Stand appears before him, before slithering off into the water around the boat. A few burns manifest on his arms, but thankfully the pain is temporary. "Mr. Joestar, be careful around the water. It's at scalding temperature."

"Noted." Joseph mumbles as he scratches his chin. "Kakyoin, I think I figured out where to find our attacker."

"In the sea?"

"Yes, in the sea." Joseph grumbles a bit, the heat getting to him slightly. "Smartass. He's under the water a good ways. Either he's rich enough for a submarine or…"

"A snorkel."

"Really, Kakyoin? You think DIO's henchman would be so unprepared they'd bring a snork-" Kakyoin wags his finger, then points about 30 feet away from the boat behind them. Sure enough, there's a top of a snorkel tube slowly bubbling and bending with the hot water above it.

"I'm not sure our attacker expected us to go by sea."

"Hm."

"Mr. Joestar, I have a slight suggestion."

"Yes?"

"Target practice." Kakyoin chuckles a bit, which causes Joseph to bust out in laughter. Kakyoin then raises his hand, as does Hierophant from beneath the water. Closing his eyes, he can see the somewhat portly enemy Stand user, desperately paddling with flippered feet. The man had noticed Hierophant.

"Emerald Splash!" A rush of liquid forms between Hierophant's hands, causing a spray of gems to rush out and bombard the large man all across his body. A few streaks of blood float away from his mouth as he twitches in pain. He seems to go limp a bit, before floating to the surface.

"Nice shot, Kakyoin!" Joseph slaps Kakyoin on the back while laughing, while The Sun behind them fades. The unconscious man seems to wake up immediately on touching the scalding surface of the ocean, and begins to madly paddle his way in the opposite direction of the boat. Soon, the rolling waves topple him in the distance and the man is out of sight.

"I feel like he defeated himself…" Kakyoin muses as Hierophant comes aboard holding a rope. The Stand chops it off, seemingly attached to the rudder of the boat. Joseph comes up and holds the length of rope before tossing overboard.

"Ah, so that's how he tracked us. What a cheap trick. You're right, I guess taking a speedboat across the ocean wasn't something they anticipated!" Joseph starts to laugh once more, but quiets down after looking at his sleeping companions.

"You're right, Mr. Joestar. We should let them rest. Who knows when Death could attack?"

**?**

"Is that all you have?" Avdol jumps back as another scythe swing crashes down where he stood.

"You can't even summon your Stand here, you have no way of harming me!" The clown once again goes to swing, but freezes in place.

_It was a lucky guess, but-_

"Magician's Red!" Avdol's Stand springs from his chest, flames licking the dream bricks below him.

"How?"

"Must be pretty cramped in that bag or you must be as dim as I thought." Avdol grins as he points at Death 13. "Now, are you prepared for the main course?" The clown-faced specter shivers in the air.

_Clearly this thing hasn't experienced a real fight yet. Just a lowly assassin._

"You…don't take me for a dimwit!" Death 13 rushes at Magician's Red, but gets bombarded by lashes of flames. The fiery bird whips its arms out wildly towards the enemy, lighting popcorn carts, tents, and stands on fire as the foe tries to dodge in vain.

"Go, Avdol! Take that freak down!" Polnareff yells from the top of the Ferris Wheel. Death 13 cranes its head around to scowl at the man, but only gets cold cocked in the back of the head by the approaching Magician's Red.

"What, Death? Aren't I too much for you already?" Avdol clicks his tongue again, "I'm sure even Polnareff could defeat you."

"Why you-"

"Too slow! Crossfire Hurricane!" An ankh-shaped fiery blast slams directly into Death 13, knocking it back and causing it to writhe in pain.

"Aaagh!"

"What's that? No 'Lali-ho'?" Polnareff laughs as he dances in the Ferris Wheel car. Avdol goes to retort, but finds the world around him distorting and shouting overtakes his ears.

**Indian Ocean, 3808 Miles from Cairo**

"Oi, Avdol, wake up!"

"Avdol, below you!" Avdol rubs his eyes and opens them, feeling a heat behind his calves. He looks down to see that Polnareff's bag is on fire.

"Polnareff, wake up." With a solid kick to the shin, Polnareff springs awake and draws Chariot, only to look at Avdol with frustration.

"Why the hell did yo-"

"Your bag, Polnareff." With a slight tilt of his head, Polnareff notices his rucksack has a bit of fire on it.

"Oi, get out of the way Avdol! Why did you do that!" He scoops up his bag and slaps it onto the water off the side of the boat, trying to douse the flame.

"Careful, Polnareff." Avdol smiles and stretches as he speaks, only to hear a shriek from Polnareff.

"Aagh what the hell, why's the water so hot!" He tries to wipe off his face after some water had splashed him, only to drop his bag in the water. It drifts off into the waters behind them.

"Sorry, Polnareff…" Kakyoin pats the man on the back. "We just got the motor fixed before you two woke up. Suddenly your bag caught on fire, I should've just kicked it out."

"No worries, Kakyoin. I'll buy you some new clothes myself, Polnareff." Avdol guffaws and slaps his leg, only for Polnareff to look at him with deadpan eyes.

"This was just a prank, wasn't it, Avdol? I was having a good dream, too."

"I as well, friend. And no, Polnareff. No prank, just me being friendly."

"I'm not sure I like this friendly Avdol…"

"Oi, one of you get up here and steer. Kakyoin and I need some sleep, too. We have a long ways to Calcutta. Who knows when Death will attack us. We defeated Sun while you slept."

"I'll steer, Mr. Joestar. All three of you can sleep. I feel we shall have a rather peaceful journey until we arrive." Kakyoin goes to interject, but Joseph suddenly laughs to drown him out.

"As you say, Avdol. I trust you figured something out."

"That I did, Mr. Joestar. Take your nap and I'll tell you about it later."

"Man…" Polnareff grumbles, "My bag had my snacks in it…"

**END of INTERLUDE 8**


	26. Chapter 16

**New Delhi, 1988**

Joseph hums to himself as he walks up the now familiar stairs of the Le Meridien. Jotaro trudges slowly behind him, more silent than normal.

_Quiet all the way back, and not even a grumble about me humming?_

Stopping at the top of the stairwell, Joseph spins on his heel and points directly at Jotaro before shouting,

"Jotaro! Why the hell are you moping so much?"

"Tch." Jotaro barely voices a response, looking directly back at Joseph's eyes.

"Listen, I get it, the guy got away. But we can meet up with wrinkly me an-"

"Jojo." Jotaro responds flatly but directly as he continues to glare at Joseph.

"Spit it out, Jotaro."

"What if you can't go back?"

"What?" Jotaro's eyes squint a bit as he speaks, as if recoiling from pain. A less keen eye than Joseph's would sense discomfort. Joseph however-

_He…he's really worried about me, huh… What if I can't-_

"Nonsense, Jotaro! Just gotta wring the answers outta Miller, even if I have to kick his teeth in first!" Joseph poses proudly, but Jotaro rushes up to him and grabs him by the shirt.

"Oi. Take this seriously for once."

"Hey hey, cool it!"

"We don't know enough about this, Joseph. If you can't go back, what does that mean about the Gramps I know? About Suzi Q? About-"

"About your mother?" Jotaro grits his teeth in response, before spitting out,

"Your daughter, Jojo. You talk like being stranded here is a vacation."

"Hey, all this future stuff is neat, and the food's not bad-" Jotaro lifts Joseph up with two hands, a mixture of feelings bubbling through.

"Joseph. I'll say this once. My grandfather always talks about the peaceful moments in his life being his proudest. The fifty years since he got married as his happiest years. Don't act like you don't want to go back. That you won't regret a thing. That'd you regret making a family that I'm fighting to save." Jotaro releases his grip, leaving Joseph leaned against the stairwell wall. The usual glow in his eyes dims as he thinks to himself.

"I…" Jotaro continues up the stairs, leaving Joseph alone in an echo chamber of somber footsteps.

_A family…Did I really just settle down? A wife and a kid…and I just waited 'til I had to for me to go on more adventures…_

Joseph gulps to himself, thoughts of Lisa Lisa, Granny Erina, and Smokey going through his head. He has family back home as well. Back then, really. And they, too, were gone. His thoughts drift. He doesn't even know if they're alive at this point. And it never crossed his mind to ask.

_Oh god…I'm still just a child…my whole life, my whole family…I just got married. And hell, if my mother and grandmother died…I missed their funerals._

Tears well up in his eyes. He thinks of all the fights he's had, before and after the whisking away in time. He thinks of Caesar, the regrets he carries with him to this day.

_I…No. This isn't about me anymore. I regret a lot. But fighting for my friends and family will never be a regret. Even if I don't go back…saving my daughter here and now is the priority. And hell, from what I've heard, if DIO gets his way, all the Joestars and THEIR friends will be in danger. _

Joseph straightens up and wipes a line of tears away from his cheek. He can still hear the echoes of footsteps above him.

"Hey, Jotaro!" And with a dive forward, he leaps in between the sets of stairs and sends his Stand upward, using it to climb at high speeds towards the floor Jotaro is on. Landing with a flourish, Joseph puts on hand near his temple and the other pointed right at Jotaro.

"My only regret right now, Jotaro-" He smiles with a goofy grin. "Would be to waver and fail you now. After all, you better look up to your elders!" Jotaro looks at him with a hard glare, but the masked pain from earlier seems to dull in his eyes. He shakes his head and pushes past the posing man.

"Yare yare daze…"

"Will you ever tell me what that means?" Jotaro just opens the door to the top floor and shuffles in, leaving Joseph standing and grinning in the stairwell.

_We can't fail now, Jotaro. Even if I'm stuck here forever, the only thing I'd regret would be failing my family once more._

**God I'm bored, ugh I don't know, like, Thursday?**

With a huff, Anne flips through more channels on the television. The hotel people came in yesterday to fix the glass, but other than that she's bored as hell. Not only that, but both Jojo and Jotaro got back today but they went to go sleep. Well, Jotaro did. Joseph seems to be, well, "resting his eyes".

"Jojo." Anne pokes the sprawled out man on the couch beside her. His eyes are completely closed, the sunset outside bathing them both in orange.

"Joooojoooooooo." She once again prods him, this time on the bottom of his ribs. Again, no response.

"Ugh."

"What do you want, you little gremlin?" Without opening his eyes, Joseph responds with unnatural alertness.

"I'm bored."

"Congrats. Read a book."

"No."

"Well I can't help you."

"Entertain me."

"Lady, I just climbed a mountain up and down and almost got gutted by a ghostly birdman. Let me get some shut eye."

"That sounds like it was an interesting trip, though…"

"It was."

"Sooounds like you did some cool stuff."

"Yeah, I did.

"So…."

"So…."

"You going to tell me about it?" Sitting up and opening his eyes at that, Joseph gives a hard look at Anne.

_C'mon, take the bait, take the bait._

"Well, you see, we found this temple…"

Time passes…

"And then, the old man took off his terrible disguise and attacked me in the inner sanctum!"

"And what did you do next?"

"I used my excellent Hamon skills to fight him off!"

"Wow!"

"Well, then he-"

Time passes…

"And then Jotaro hit him?"

"Y'know it, all according to plan, of course."

"Wow, Jojo. I'm surprised Jotaro doesn't know all those martial arts moves you know."

"Well, someone was a failure of a grandpa, and it wasn't me!" Joseph proudly gives a thumbs up.

"Are you gonna teach him?"

"I mean, of course. Hamon runs in the family!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my mother was a Hamon master. And my grandfather was also excellent…and well, I sort of had a good friend that was like a brother. And he was a Hamon master. Almost as good as yours truly." Joseph gives another thumbs up, but slightly dulled eyes.

"So it's just a Joestar thing, huh…" Anne looks out at the night sky, a little troubled.

_Man…after I got all jazzed up to ask him. A whole two days wasted watching karate movies…_

"I mean, not really. My mom wasn't blood related to my grandfather. It's an, uh, aptitude thing."

"So what you're saying is-" Anne's eyes gleam devilishly, "-I might have a shot?"

"Hm…" Joseph scratches his chin and looks her up and down. "Hm…"

"What?"

"Breathe."

"Uh, okay?" Joseph examines her closely as she breathes deeply, watching her face and chest as the air fills her lungs.

"Nope, all wrong, you suck at breathing."

"Hey! Isn't that what you're supposed to teach me?"

"Well, it'll be a lot of work…"

"I can do it! I want to do cool stuff like you and Jotaro!"

"Well…I can try to use the super secret Hamon booster technique."

"Do it, Jojo! I wanna be cool!"

"You sure? It's not pleasant."

"Stop stalling!"  
"Alright, I warned you…" Joseph balls his hand up into a fist, with his pinky extended. In a flash of a moment, too quick for Anne to see, a massive impact collides with her solar plexus. Her vision goes completely black as her breath escapes her.

**New Delhi, 39 Days Remaining**

"She asked you to train her, so you killed her."

"She's not dead! I might have just hit her a little too hard for her size."

"Jojo, she's sprawled out like she got hit by a bus."

"But not dead!" Jotaro looks with disdain at Joseph. His grandfather really did have a weakness for doing what women asked of him. A small groan comes from the girl's body on the floor as she stirs from unconsciousness. "See! Not dead."

"Ugh. Anne, get up."

"Jo…Jotaro?"

"Anne, tell me, did you feel it?"

"What?" Anne rubs her eyes after her groggy response. "Ugh, my throats dry…"

"Well, uh, you've been out for about three hours…and you fell and had a nosebleed everywhere."

"Joseph woke me up for this." Jotaro turns to go back to his room and starts to step away.

"Wait, Jotaro, I had something to tell you." She coughs a bit as her voice gets more hoarse.

"Hold on." Jotaro gets a glass and fills it with cold water, before kneeling down and handing it to Anne, who was still on the floor with a thin line of dried blood on his lip. She takes it, but continues.

"Your grandpa called. He said to give him an explanation about the guy who's with you-" Anne begins to speed up, "And sorry I might have accidentally have hinted that someone else was with you and had a Stand thingie but I didn't tell him it was a younger version of him but I may have had a glass of Champagne that day because god the hotel staff don't check anythingsoanywayI'msosorryJotaro!" She goes into a brief coughing fit after the motor-mouthed rant, which prompts Joseph to kneel down as well and pat her on the back.

"Hey, hey, Anne. Take it easy. Just calm down, breathe deep, and drink the water." She closes her eyes, exhales, then breathes in. The tenseness in her arms and face fade, and she breathes in again. Out, then in. Out, then in, and out of the corner of his eye, Jotaro sees something odd. The water in her glass undulates and ripples as she breathes.  
"Good, good, breathe a little more, calm down." Another breath, and just as she starts to straighten up with a confident breath, the water crackles with a bit of electric force, causing the glass to shatter in her hands.

"Eek!" Anne's hand recoils back and Joseph giggles a bit.

"Oh man, good one Anne! You pick it up quick, take notes Jotaro!" Jotaro just stands up, shakes his head, and walks out.

"Wait, that was me?"

"Thaaat's Hamon, baby!"

"I DID IT!" Anne goes to stand up, but notices that her hand has some glass embedded in it. She shrieks a bit, then faints, causing her to slump into the waiting Joseph's arms.

"Jeez, that's not even a bad one. Try losing an arm." Joseph notices no one conscious is still in the room, and sighs. "Fine, fine, I'll heal you up before you wake up again and scream…"

Around the corner, Jotaro listens to Joseph as he breathes, the man in the other room channeling breath into healing energy.

_Just breathe…_

Sucking the air into his lungs, he closes his eyes and exhales. Jotaro rests his hand on the wall as he breathes, and its as if the whole hotel floor resonated into his mind's eye. He senses the heartbeat of the two in the living room, someone a floor below is sweeping the floor, and for some reason, off on the other side of the hallway, he feels footsteps without a heartbeat. Heavy footfalls, as if they were made of stone or dirt…

**END of CHAPTER 16**


	27. Chapter 17

**In a park with Jotaro, like, why the hell is Joseph late?**

Anne kicks her feet at some untrimmed grass, trying to alleviate her boredom. Jotaro certainly isn't helping, as he stands and looks at nothing in the treeline.

"Didn't he say "Meet at that park near the hotel at noon"?"

"Yeah."

"So where the hell is he, Jotaro? It's almost one."

"No idea."

"That's all you have to say?"

"Yeah."

"Ugh." Anne huffs and leans against the statue looming over them both. Some old Russian guy. Joseph had insisted all night that both Jotaro and her learn some more Hamon before they meet up with the old geezer version of him. And he's late. "Jotaro, why do you let him wander around on his own?"

"He's not my kid."

"Yeah, yeah, you're his grandkid, I get it. Reverse Back to the Future. But that's even worse, he probably doesn't know what a car is!"

"Cars…have existed for a while, Anne."

"Or movies!"

"Anne…"

"Oh man! He probably hasn't even read a comic book or manga!" Jotaro just sighs and grips the brim of his hat, eyes glazing over. Without missing a beat, Anne breathes in deeply; however, she only feels a slight tingle instead of the crackling electricity from last night. Frustrated, she huffs in deeper and quicker, only to be met with a slight light-headedness.

"Stop that, you'll just pass out again."

"I want to get better as fast as I can, Jotaro! You don't get it. You have this Stand thing and all I can do…" Anne proceeds to talk at length about her proclivity to pull knives on people, and the merits of the switchblade and, all the while, Jotaro does his best to tune her out. If she was watching his eyes, she would've noticed the slight flickers as he stares at a set of rustles in the treeline.

**Three feet deep in a bush, a few thorns in my ass. The sign said Nehru Park, I don't know.**

Gritting his teeth, Hol Horse twists out a cigarette into the dirt below his foot.

_Damn that Jotaro. The old lady was right about his eyesight with Star Platinum. Bastard saw me move half an inch and the little bit of smoke from my cigarette from…what, about 100 yards? I was hoping to sneak up on him before Joseph got here, but it looks like I'll have to wait 'til Cameo distracts one of 'em. _

He stands out of his squat and readjusts his belt. A nearby couple gives him a hard stare as the odd Caucasian man stands up out of a random bush in the trees.

"What? Ain't like I'm pissing in the street? Buzz off."

The couple looks at each other, then hurriedly walks away, leaving Hol Horse with a dissatisfied expression on his face.

_Goddamnit, I ain't cut out for this one. Why couldn't they send me after the old one? Hell, from what I hear about Polnareff, he'd have been the easy one. Cocky bastards are easy to play dirty. But this Jotaro kid, he ain't stopped looking since he got out of the hotel. I doubt he's got a good look at my face, but he knows someone's watching him. This ain't the right time, gotta be more patient._

Retreating into the foliage behind him, he pulls out a slightly worn walkie talkie, and presses the talk button.

"Cameo, come in, Cameo."

"Damnit, Hol Horse. I'm hiding. What do you want?"

"Where's Joseph? He ain't here yet."

"He's buying something in a shop. I'll try and nab him when I get the chance, give you an opening."

"Alright then." Hol Horse puts the walkie talkie on mute and goes to lean against a tree, hand fumbling in his pocket for his cigarettes.

_Nothin' to do but wait. No clue where that bastard is, but he always overdoes it with his hiding spots. Downside of a Close-Range Stand that ain't a gun, huh?_

**New Delhi, 1988**

"Okay, so, mister." Joseph stood in a music store, sweaty and exasperated. He had been searching the city for an hour or two trying to figure out how it was all laid out, just so he could get a reward for today's Hamon lesson.

"Yeah?" The young clerk, about in his mid 20s, leans back in his chair more, legs propped up on the counter. Rows of cassettes and vinyls line the store, which is mostly empty. Joseph's arms slam down on the counter in a panic.

"I need help."

"Yeah?" The clerk takes off one headphone and pauses his cassette, a mostly disinterested look on his face.

"Okay, so, I need two cassettes."

"Yeah?"

"One for a relative, he wears a lot of black and has some chains on and always looks like he's going to choke you to death. The other is for a little girl from some Asian country. She's always hyper and excited about things." The clerk almost seems to look past him, then sets his legs and chair flat. He gets up without ceremony, and slowly walks the store.

"Uh, hello? I was talking to you, jackass!" Before he can say anything else, the clerk returns with two cassettes and sets them on the counter.

"Master of Puppets, Metallica, 1986. Variety, Mariya Takeuchi, 1984. Total is 450 rupees. Cash or card."

"Uh, this thing." Joseph slides a card from his pocket.

_Good thing Jotaro lent me this "credit card" thing. Something about magnets on the end means it has money inside of it. _

"Diner's Club, huh. Okay." The clerk swipes the card on his cash register, and before long, Joseph leaves the record shop with two little bags.

"Heh. They're gonna love these." As he heads to the park, a man from the pulsing New Delhi crowd bumps into Joseph's shoulder. "Hey, watch it, jerk!" The man doesn't even turn, simply fading back into the crowd.

_That's odd, that felt like he was made out of a bunch of rocks or something. Probably whatever cheap suit he was wearing…_

**New Delhi, 38 Days Remaining**

Out of the corner of his eye, Jotaro spots Joseph walking off the street and into the park entrance. While the scarf wearing Hamon master is still a bit too far off for Anne to see, Jotaro can make out most of the details from this distance. He had been using Star Platinum to scope out the area before, only to find a weird blonde foreigner squatting in a bush and yelling at people.

_Too blatant and unsubtle for an assassin. Probably just a tourist._

Focusing in on Joseph, he sees the man tucking two bags behind his back and gleefully walking towards them. On his face, Joseph has his characteristic stupid grin on his face.

_Ugh. Why can't he take this seriously? Despite how much he cares about stupid things, at least my actual grandfather takes all of this as more than an extended vacation._

"Jotaro, were you listening to me?" Anne tugs at Jotaro's sleeve, having just finished talking at length about the pros and cons of boot mounted knives.

"No." Jotaro shakes her grip off and walks down the main path to the park entrance.

"Hey, what gives?"

"Hello, my young Hamon disciples!" Joseph shouts down the path, hands still behind his back.

"Oh. It's Joseph." Anne walks up with no expression on her face to meet Joseph. As he draws close, she reels back and kicks him in the shin with all her weight. "WHY ARE YOU SO GOD DAMN LATE?"

"Ow, damn it you little hell witch! That hurt!" Joseph hops on one foot, gritting his teeth as he jumps around with his hands still behind his back.

"Anne, he was probably about to explain it."

"Yeah, but I wanted to get him while he couldn't block, he's obviously hiding something."

"Well!" Joseph exclaims after reclaiming his footing, "About your training, I WAS going to give you two a present for completing it today, but I guess only Jotaro gets his."

"Hey!" Anne puts her hands at her sides and huffs, but Jotaro puts his hand on her hand in support.

"It's okay, Anne."

"Aw, thanks Jota-"

"I don't want mine either, it's a waste of time."

"Hey, I wanted the pres-"

"Okay, fine, no presents, Jotaro." Joseph kind of sinks his shoulders, and holds the bags to his sides.

…_Why do you have to be so pitiful?_

"No sulking, Jojo. Just hurry up with the lesson so I can call the more responsible version of you and check in."

"Ugh." Joseph moans in disappointment, but straightens up. "Alright. First lesson."

"Uh huh, uh huh!" Anne shakes in excitement, while Jotaro just stands there.

"Sit in a spot of your choice and just breathe deeply for about…two hours? Yeah that's a good start."

"Sit…and breathe?" As she puzzles it, Anne's face scrunches up with impatience. "I wanted to learn martial arts, not some dumb health course!"

"Oh, Anne. You must not have listened hard at the part where I explained my thirty days of training." Joseph gently sets down the two bags in his hands onto the ground. "I'm going to hold my breath, and jump."

"…Okay?" She sits on the ground, curious about the demonstration about to unfold. Joseph blows out all of the air in his lungs, then jumps. From Jotaro's count, probably only about a foot or two off the the ground.

"Alright, so this is the power of proper breathing." Joseph lands on one foot, then breathes in deep. Even Anne can see the electricity crackle across Joseph's body as he closes his eyes, absolutely still in posture. Then, in a flash, he bends his knee and jumps, rocketing up into the air at least fifteen feet, probably more if Jotaro wasn't shaking his head at Joseph's show-off display.

"Yare yare daze."

"Wow! Do it again!" Anne clambers to her feet and shakes Joseph, who had just landed. He picks her up and shakes her back.

"No, you little demon girl! You have to learn to do it yourself, so stop beating me up!"

"Fine, I'll breathe, okay? Jotaro, come with me, I don't wanna get bored."

"Ugh…" Jotaro instead trudges off into the park, towards the treeline.

_Better investigate while doing this pointless breathing exercise._

"I'll be back in two hours! Enjoy yourselves!" Joseph smiles and waves as Anne runs off to trail Jotaro, and just as they get out of sight he scoops up the bags and walks over to a nearby park bench.

**New Delhi, 1988**

"Ah…" Joseph basks in the midday sun as he sprawls out on the bench. He kicks his feet up on the arm rest and sets his head on his palms as he puts his arms up.

_Damn. Wasted my time getting a useless set of cassettes._

The birds chirp around him, landing on the nearby statue. In all honesty, he had barely thought about the lessons he was going to teach the both of them. He had just been so excited to teach a family member that he was going to wing it.

_Family, huh?_

Joseph never really had much for family. Except Speedwagon. Poor guy probably had a heart attack at this point. But besides the latest additions of Lisa Lisa and Suzi Q, he never really had family.

_Was that it, huh? Never had one, so I got one? Lame choice, old me. This kind of excitement suits me more._

He removes one hand from behind his head and puts it between his eyes and sun above him. The light dances between his fingers, gleaming this way and that.

_Beautiful sunbeams… _

Suddenly, Joseph bolts up and smacks himself on the forehead.

"Ugh! I've been slacking so much on my OWN training. I was supposed to figure out how to do those damn bubbles by now. Stupid Caesar making things look so easy. He always picked the most show-off ways to use Hamon." As he racked his brain in thought, something caught his ear that made him freeze in place.

A familiar voice.

"What, Jojo? Didn't think I could see you copy the Zeppeli's signature jump? And you get on me about showing off." Joseph's eyes locked onto the source. He could hardly believe his eyes. In truth, his heart made him believe.

A man he admired and a man he wanted to deck in the face every moment he knew him.

Caesar Zeppeli, in his garish outfit and feathered headband, leaning against the statue in the middle of the park.

"Did you miss me, Jojo?"

**END of CHAPTER 17**


	28. Chapter 18

**New Delhi, 38 Days Remaining**

Birds chirp from the branches, their songs far different than the ones at the Kujo estate. Anne sits calmly beside Jotaro, oddly silent.

_This place…it's hard to think there's peace when that bastard DIO is-_

"Jotaro."

_Good grief._

Jotaro continues to sit in silence, eyes completely closed. The breeze rolls through the foliage around him and past his neck, tousling the bit of hair poking from under his hat. He's still, listening to the birds, the rustling leaves of the park, and the distant murmur of conversations from this way and that.

"Jotarooo. You're not breathing enough."

"You're supposed to be quiet while meditating."

"And Jota-"

"Yare yare daze…"

Opening his eyes and pushing himself up from the ground, Jotaro walks a few paces to his left and sits down, making a point of sitting away from Anne.

_Can't even think in peace._

"Ugh, fine. I'll go, then." Anne stands up in a huff and walks off towards the bushes.

"Don't run off like a lost child." Jotaro responds with a bit of dismissiveness.

"Shut up, Jotaro, I gotta piss. Just keep breathing without me, sourpuss." Anne picks up to a run and disappears. Afterwards, Jotaro closes his eyes once more and listens to the park.

_Sourpuss. Hmph._

A memory bubbles up in his mind as he zones out, mind surrounded by the chirping of birds and rustling of leaves.

**Kujo Residence, 18 Months Ago**

Jotaro steps into his home and throws off his uniform's shoes, more flustered than angry. He grabs one of his father's hats from the rack and pulls the brim low over his eyes. A kind voice calls out from deeper in the expansive home.  
"Jotaro! Hope you had a good day of school! Come in here and hug dear Mom!"

The sounds of familiar birds echoes throughout the yard behind him, and in front of him the distant melody of music hums through the walls. His mother's favorite music, probably playing it on a boombox his grandfather gave her on his recent visit.

"Jotaro?" Gentle footsteps approach from down the hall, causing Jotaro to turn around and take a half step back outside. His right eye aches, still swollen from earlier that day. He wrings his hands, rubbing his still roughed up knuckles.

"Are you alright, Jotaro?" His mother now stands behind him, worry tainting her calm voice. He could still see the small first year crumpled on the ground in the school hall, two third years taking turns cracking the poor guy's ribs. The feeling of his fist on their chins, the impact of an elbow into his right eye socket. The rage, the indignation, the fire…

Her hand touches his tense shoulder.

"Oh, Jotaro. Your hand, it's bleeding."

_Where's the justice in it? The hero, like his grandfather, fighting off vampires and soldiers, fighting for what's right? Or was he like the teacher said? A delinquent. Someone wasting their brain roughing up some kids smaller than himself. _

"Jotaro, can you hear me?" The rage, the confusion, all of it bubbles in his chest. His grandfather had said it himself. It's easy being a hero, as long as you're doing the right thing. And yet-

"Jotaro…"

"Shut up, you bitch!" He whips his shoulders to loose his mother's gentle touch from his arm. He made a commitment today. His mother would've said to talk it out, to be kind.

_How can I be kind when there are people like that in the world? Lying, cheating, predatory bastards? _

With an angry turn, Jotaro spins around to look at his mother. Her face has a faint smile of worry, but she still looks at him with the same love in her eyes as she did when she made breakfast this morning.

_How? How can you still smile looking at me?_

"You had a fight, huh? I'm sure you had your reasons, Jotaro. As long as you fought for what you believe in. But even if you didn't, I'll always love you." Her eyes twinkle with affection as she grins at her son.

The words choke up in Jotaro's throat. He struggles to look his mother in the eye, just looking out above her head.

"_Never lose your cool, Jotaro! That's the best advice I can give you if you wanna be a hero like I used to be!"  
"Used to?" There's still vile people at every turn, grandpa. There still needs to be justice…_

With a breath, Jotaro's expression fades into calmness. He trudges past his mother, off to his room.

"I love you, Jotaro! Don't forget that, never!" His mother's chipper voice and American accent fade as he passes a room with a blaring jukebox.

_If I have to bust a few shit-eating grins, then so be it. I'll stand in judgment. I can't let bastards like those take advantage of the little kind people left._

As he closes the door to his room, he can still hear some birds from outside and a snatch of his mother's music in the distance.

"Sunao no kokoro to hohoemi eranda no. We share loneliness! We share happiness! Baby, let's try again!"

**In that same damn park, watching Jotaro sit in some grass**

_Okay, he's alone. No damn kid to accidentally shoot. No locals askin' me what I'm doin'. _

Hol Horse squints with deep focus to look at his target. Jotaro appears to be either napping or relaxing, as his eyes are closed and his chest rises with deep, calm breaths.

_He's at my max range. By the time he hears the gunshots, I'll curve the bullets behind the tree he's near and shoot a few through the trunk so he can't see them coming. Or the splinters will hobble him, maybe. Dammit, at least if Cameo takes out Joseph that's one problem out of the way…_

He splays his hand out, causing Emperor to form in his grip. He takes a shallow, worried breath and tries to reassure himself.

"It's okay, Hol Horse. It's okay. If I can't shoot even a sleeping teenager, I can at least run faster than him."

With a nervous step, he sort of rocks back on his heels to ready himself for the shot. He feels a sharp point dig into his lower right back and he turns with a mild yelp.

"Damn thorn piece of-" Instead of a thorn from the bush he had been wading through, he finds a small brown skinned girl instead. With a knife. Aimed right as his kidneys.

"What did you say about shooting teenagers, you blond haired, yellow bellied, wannabe cowboy hick?"

A wash of sweat coats Hol Horse's face.

_How in the hell did that girl sneak up on me?! Or notice where I was? _

"That technique Joseph taught me worked wonders. I feel you shuffling around in these bushes from a mile away." The little girl snickers to herself proudly, while digging her switchblade in a little further into his back. He could almost feel it fully stab into his skin through his shirt.

"Shut the hell up, lady, and stop stabbing me! I'm just a tourist, now git the hell offa me!"

"Oh yeah, a tourist holding his hand like a gun saying he's gonna shoot teenagers. Real non-suspicious looking."

"Yeah, well, uh, it's for a movie. Now scram."

"Or how about I take a wild guess and say you work for that DIO guy, and you're trying to shoot Jotaro?"

"What the-?"

_Now that's just irresponsible! Intel from that hag said this girl ain't a Stand User. And they're gonna throw this ten year old into this?_

The knife in his back is on the point of breaking skin. A bead of sweat drips onto his arm, his heart racing.

"I'm not gonna let you slide. If I can help him, I will. I don't care if I don't have a Stand, I snuck up on you just fine."

"Now, now, don't be hasty, I'm sure we can work this out and get you back to grade scho-"

"Cut that shit out, cowboy! I'm 16. Old enough to gut your kidneys like a kabob."

_Oh man…I'm going to have to shoot two teenagers… and one of them is a lady. _

"Time to use my special technique that Joseph taught me…" The girl breathes deeply in and even Hol Horse can see the faint crackle of energy in her body.

_OKAY I'M REALLY GONNA DO IT I HAVE TO SHOOT THE CHILD OR I'M GOING TO DIE._

Hol Horse wrenches himself away from the knife in his back, tumbling onto the ground out of the bush. His walkie talkie clatters onto the dirt and a few leaves still linger in the air.

"Sorry little girl, I'm not getting stabbed in a gun fight!" With a bit of hesitation, Hol Horse fires Emperor directly at Anne a few feet away.

Energy crackles from Anne's switchblade as she registers what just happened. Her eyes turn to face Hol Horse, apparently unable to register the sounds of the bullet coming in. Moments feel like hours to Hol Horse.

_Oh god, why did it have to be a little girl, dammit!_

The bullet careens straight toward Anne's chest as she swings wildly at Hol Horse with her crackling knife, desperately trying to stop whatever the strange man did.

Instead of hitting whatever invisible bullet she was imagining, her blade caught a few of the leaves still scattered in the air. Her Hamon crackles as it jumps between the bits and pieces of greenery and, before Hol Horse's eyes, the bullet grinds itself flat into the leaves as if it hit solid concrete.

_Ah hell, she can make leaves bulletproof? I'm out, I'm in damn leaf central!_

"What the fuck was that, you dumb cowboy! Is your Stand some sort of invisible gun?" The girl, flushed with adrenaline and rage, readies her switchblade again.

"Ah, hell no, git the hell away from me!" Hol Horse scrambles to his feet and starts to run. He withdraws Emperor and enters a full force sprint as the sweat starts to soak his collar.

"Hey, get back here asshole! I didn't even use my super secret technique I made!" He can hear footsteps behind him, but they stop short.

"Stop following me!"

"Alright! Then take this!" He can barely hear her whisper behind him, "Hope this works…"

Turning, he sees her standing completely still, holding her knife like a greatsword.

_Oh god, whatever that is, please don't-_

"BLACK KNIFE OVERDRIVE!" She readies the knife like a hatchet and throws it directly at Hol Horse. With a flash, he summons Emperor to swat it away.

_No way, not at this distance!_

As soon as the metal collides with his Stand, a lightshow of yellow energy pulses like a forcefield between the knife and the gun. It feels like a stun gun and a quarterback teamed up to break his forearm, but Hol Horse manages to deflect the knife, which embeds itself in a nearby tree trunk about 6 feet up.

_Okay, so, future note, shoot the girl first, then Jotaro._

The girl stands there obviously fuming, her hands by her legs and a frown on her face. Hol Horse appraises her, trying to figure out just how many other tricks she has. Suddenly, her expression grows sharp and she turns a bit to the side. Raising her left arm and aiming with her middle and pointer finger, a shadow seems to go over her eyes, clouded with menace.

"Run before I break your face." Hol Horse feels his heart drop into his shoes.

"Yep! Okay! Can do!" Without any further hesitation, Hol Horse books it back to the entrance of the park.

**New Delhi, 38 Days Remaining**

_Now that was definitely a gunshot…and something else._

Jotaro finds himself running towards some sort of commotion, more than likely a Stand user attacking Joseph while they were separated. Instead, he finds Anne chuckling to herself and tossing a walkie talkie in her hands.

"Anne!"

"Oh, Jotaro. Were you worried about me?"

"Where's Joseph?"

"Do I look like his babysitter?"

"Yare yare daze…"

"Don't you wanna know why I have this?" She indicates the walkie talkie in her hands and sticks out her tongue.

"No."

"Well, one of your assassin's dropped this. He was sneaking up on you and I spooked him." Without a word, Jotaro snatches the walkie talkie and inspects it. He sees that it's a single channel model with close range. Looking around the trees and underbrush around him, he presses the chime button. It rings through the device in his hand, and another chime responds somewhere in the trees.

"Oh good idea, Jotaro, now we can-"

"Hush." Jotaro puts his finger to his mouth to silence Anne, as he closes his eyes and breathes. The surroundings seems to ripple out around him, the trees and ground illuminated in his mind's eye with the rolling breeze. He presses the chime button again. It echoes out and, as it does, its sister chime lights up a tree in the distance. Jotaro speaks up once more.

"Anne. We've got a spy in that tree." Jotaro walks straight at it, with Anne contentedly bobbing behind him.

"Hey! That's where my knife went!"

Jotaro could almost feel the fear coming from inside the tree before him. The fear that judgment will come.

**END of CHAPTER 18**


	29. Chapter 19

**New Delhi, 1988**

For the first time in a very long time, Joseph is out of words. His eyes linger on the man in front of him, his jaw hangs in disbelief.

_Caesar…How-_

"What, Jojo? You act like you're staring at a ghost." Caesar gives Joseph a sharp glare, practically piercing his soul with his gaze. Within the breath of a few seconds, words come pouring out of Joseph, the floodgates of shock breaking down.

"Caesar, you died! And not only that, you're not old! Did a Stand send you here? Wait, do you know what a Stand is?" Joseph instinctually puts his hands on his chin in wonder, his heart swelling with both hope and worry.

"Jojo, you idiot. Don't you remember?" Caesar pauses and crosses his arms before turning slightly away and speaking. "I died because of you."

"Caesar…" The light drains from Joseph's face. His hand feebly reaches out for his old friend.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Joseph? You let me go in alone, let me die far from home, let me end up just like my fool grandfather."

"I-" Joseph stammers a bit as his outstretched arm trembles. A light breeze rolls through the blades of grass along the sidewalk, the only sound in the park. The birds had grown eerily silent, and the weight of Caesar's words hangs in the air.

"C'mon, Jojo. Say something. Make your excuses."

"I'm…I'm sorry, Caesar. I'd do anything to have you back and not just an angry ghost…" His eyes drop to the ground below, pressure building up in the corners of his eyes. His arm hangs limply by his side. But just as Joseph starts to turn back to his seat at the bench, he feels a hand on his shoulder. A real hand, but cold.

"I am here, Jojo." A jolt ripples through Joseph's back as his eyes once again ripple open in shock.

_Okay, I don't __**think**__ you are supposed to feel hallucinations._

"H-how? Did a Stand do this?" As he looks Caesar dead in the eye, another voice bellows out from behind the nearby statue.

"Close, Joseph Joestar." A large, almost mechanical figure floats out from behind the statue. Sporting large metal plates on its shoulders and what appears to be an odd gas mask on its face, it floats behind Caesar with arms crossed.

"Caesar, you have a Stand, too?!"

"No, you imbecile. I brought him back, just for you." Caesar seems to nod in affirmation.

"You." Joseph points directly at the mysterious figure. "Explain yourself."

"Me? I'm a genie, or more precisely-"

"What the hell's a genie?"

"Wh…How do you not know what a genie is?" The floating entity appears genuinely confused.

"Never heard of it." Joseph shakes his head with a doubtful expression.

"Okay, so, I grant wishes."

"Oh, like a fairy queen or something."

"I guess. Call me Cameo." The figure shakes its head, almost exasperated.

"Alright Cameo, explain yourself. How did you bring Caesar back?"

"Don't talk as if I'm not here, Jojo." Caesar steps up, still glaring directly at Joseph.

"Alright, then, you can explain instead, Caesar." Joseph steels himself, still thrown off by Caesar's words from earlier.

"Cameo made a deal with me. My wish to come back to life. But there's a price, Jojo."

"What kind of wish comes with a pr-" Before he can quip, Caesar grabs Joseph by the throat, the rest of the words drowning in his grasp. Cameo speaks up hovering closer to Joseph.

"The price, Joestar. The price is your life. The reason why Caesar died in the first place. This is your wish, too, right? Then consider it granted. HAIL 2 YOUUUU!" The "genie" points its limbs at Joseph and Caesar, some sort of confetti erupting from them. Joseph's hands clamber at his own neck to try and get his breath back, but Caesar's grip is too tight.

"Now, Jojo. You said you'd give anything to have me back. And if I'm to stay here, then you know what you have to do for me." The light in Joseph's eyes dims as his windpipe sustains more pressure.

_My life…All of this is so sudden. Caesar coming back. Some "genie" saying it's my life for his. But do I fight it? For all I know, this is really Caesar. If I waste this chance, he might be dead for good…but, Jotaro…_

Joseph closes his eyes, the life draining from him. His limbs slack and his hands retreat from his throat.

_Jotaro is strong enough. He can save my daughter. If I can give my life to let Caesar walk again…_

"That's it, Jojo. You know the right thing to do. I gave my life because you couldn't understand why I fought. Why I trained. Family, Jojo. Something you'd never understand. I'm glad you decided to die for my sake and even the deal."

_Family…_

Words spring up and die in Joseph's choking lungs. If he could speak, he would. But instead, they only ring out in his head.

_My family was Granny Erina. Granny Erina…and you. You were my brother. Family meant so much to you and you gave away your shot for one…for me…_

Tears pour out of Joseph's eyes. His gaze scans the sky above him, flitting between the white clouds above.

_Of course. I get it now…Goodbye Caesar. Live a good life for me…_

Just as Joseph closes his eyes, he feels a rough bump as if someone tackled him and Caesar. He tumbles to the ground, sputtering for air as he grasps at his neck.

"OUT OF THE WAY, CRAZY CHILD WITH A KNIFE!"

**Hightailing it outta this damn park, almost at the entrance**

Hol Horse has no regrets as he sprints towards the exit to the park.

_No way in hell am I gonna get skewered by some crazy toddler!_

He sees the statue of Lenin coming up and his heart rises a bit in his chest. Just after the statue, the exit awaits. Tomorrow will be just as good a day to try and ambush Jotaro.

With a spin of his heel, he whips around the statue to stay on the sidewalk. However, someone is on the other side, some blonde guy. And with that, Hol Horse crashes into him. Apparently the guy was holding another guy in some way, and all three of them go tumbling to the ground. As he falls, Hol Horse rolls out of his tumble and back on his feet, while screaming:

"OUT OF THE WAY, CRAZY CHILD WITH A KNIFE!"

"Hol Horse!" A slightly familiar voice comes from behind him, near the statue, frightening him even more.

_I don't even want to think of who that is. I'm getting the hell outta here._

With the clopping of his boots on the pavement, Hol Horse casts only a single look back as he leaves the park. Way in the distance, he can see someone familiar clamber to their feet and meet Hol Horse's look.

"Wait, was that Joseph? Ah shit, then that voice was Cameo." Hol Horse scratches the back of his head, unsure of what he should do. Joseph seems to recognize Hol Horse in the distance, scratches his chin, and then gives a big thumbs up in Hol Horse's direction.

_Ah. I saved his life. Great. I'm going to just…_

And with that, Hol Horse resumes his sprinting away.

**New Delhi, 1988**

_Mysterious thing claiming to be a "genie". Caesar mysteriously back to life and wanting me to die. Hol Horse also being here, screaming about a child with a knife._

Joseph's eyes tighten as he turns to look at Caesar and Cameo. He rubs his throat with one hand, then uses his other to point straight at the two in front of him.

"You. You're a Stand sent to kill me and Jotaro."

"Damn you, Hol Horse…" The floating figure unfolds its arms and hovers directly behind Caesar.

"Well, the next thing you're going to say is, "No matter, I'll just have to kill you outright!"" Joseph cockily smiles as Caesar clocks him straight in the jaw, sending him tumbling backwards. The Stand speaks up with a haughty tone.

"No matter, I'll just have to kill you outright!" The Stand goes to chase the tumbling Joseph, but catches himself as he realizes what Joseph said.

"Shut up, Jojo. Just die!" The fake Caesar lunges towards Joseph, still writhing on the ground from the punch. Just as he gets up to deliver a kick to the ribs, Joseph rolls away from it and rises with a Hamon infused spinning kick to Caesar's legs. Instead of sweeping him though, the blow stops dead right at the knee, specks of dirt kicking up into the air.

_Dirt…and stone? Crap! Hamon can't travel through that!_

Grabbing Joseph's leg, Caesar picks him up almost effortlessly and chucks him back towards the statue and the waiting Cameo. Joseph's limbs flail wildly mid-flight, but he manages to manifest his Stand and send it to try and catch the statue so he can swing around.

"Is that all you have, Joestar?" Cameo snatches the purple vine from the air with one arm and pulls on it, sending Joseph straight into the waiting fist of the enemy Stand. The blow crashes straight into Joseph's cheek, sending him like a tennis ball back to Caesar.

"Face it, Jojo! This is your end!" Caesar readies up an axe kick to catch Joseph's head as he flies back.

_Okay, ow. A big punchy Stand like Jotaro's who can make dirt constructs nearly immune to Hamon. Great._

Snapping into focus, he takes a sharp breath and fills his arms with Hamon. As he flies back, Joseph extends his arms straight out above his head and catches the ground with his palms, redirecting his momentum into a flip. Breathing out, he pushes hard into the sidewalk, sending him upwards and over the waiting Caesar, whose foot crashes into the stone below. He lands with a bit of a stumble, but manages to finally have stable footing.

_This…might not be the easiest thing to beat._ _Who knows if I can outrun this Stand, though. I'll take care of this "Caesar" first, though._

Joseph squares up into a fighting pose and Caesar does the same. Cameo refolds its arms and laughs. "What, can't handle my creations? I suppose I'll let you know who I am. I am the Stand that suggests-"

Before the Stand can finish speaking, Joseph reaches into his pocket and retrieves some beaten clackers from them. He shouts as he spins them with his fingers.

"Shut the hell up already, you annoying hunk of junk! Eat clackers!" With a flick of his wrist, the Hamon-filled clackers careen straight at the fake Caesar's head. Even with their blinding speed, the dirt construct ducks under them and starts to lunge again at Joseph. They go soaring past, straight at Cameo, though they phase right through.

"Only Stands can hurt-" Cameo begins to speak up, but turns as he hears a rumble behind him. Meanwhile, Caesar aims a punch straight at Joseph's solar plexus, but Joseph catches it with his metal palm. In the distance, the clackers have collided with the leg of the statue behind Cameo, embedding themselves within it.

"Oh, Caesar. I'm sorry you had a terrible man like me to carry on your legacy. Here's something I didn't get to say to you back then." Joseph uses his free hand to make a beckoning motion towards the statue. The Hamon inside the clackers resonates, causing them to fly backwards towards Joseph's waiting hand…on the other side of the fake Caesar's midsection. They launch straight through the Stand again and pierce Caesar's midsection, the illusion fading on the body as it crumbles into dirt.

"Goodbye Caesar. You were even closer to me than the lady who raised me. I'll miss you forever."

The remaining dust hovers in the air in front of Joseph's face. His vision is cloudy, but whether or not it was tears or dust he couldn't tell. He grasps the returned clackers tightly in his hands, before pointing two fingers at the Stand a ways in front of him.

"Now, what to do with you."

**END of CHAPTER 19**


	30. Chapter 20

**New Delhi, 1988**

The floating genie Stand crosses its arms and folds its legs, with a bit of ambivalence.

"What, Joseph? You think you can defeat a Stand with your fists?"

"I'm sure I'll figure something out." Joseph cracks his knuckles, then charges the figure hovering in front of the park statue. Ripples of air and energy resonate from Joseph's ankles as his feet rocket off the stone path, culminating in a leap straight at his target. A purple vine extends from his open palm and wraps itself around the Stand's neck, leading into a falling punch from Joseph aimed directly at the Stand's skull.

_I got you now-_

Unfortunately, the fist passes right through the Stand's head, leaving Joseph dangling by the taut purple vine, an inch or two off the ground.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you fool? Only Stands can harm-"

"Shut your face, you ugly metal clunker!" Joseph slams his other fist into the stone and gets a handhold in the path itself. With a mighty pull, he yanks himself and his outstretched Stand towards the ground, causing Cameo to reach for its neck as the vine tightens around it. For a brief moment, air burbles out before Cameo grabs Joseph's Stand and starts yanking back.

"You tried to choke me, now it's payback time!" However, after a few moments of fighting back, Cameo simply stops floating and lands, giving Joseph a nonplussed look as the man flops to the ground.

_Crap._

"So. Joseph." Cameo lifts an arm and winds up a punch and Joseph closes his eyes to brace for the blows.

"Don't say it."

"Only Stands can hurt-" And just as he's about to unleash a flurry of blows on the grounded Joseph, a sound cracks out in the distance, a mixture between a hundred whip cracks and machine gun fire.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA"

Leaves rustle and branches snap from deep in the park. Joseph's eyes slowly open in shock, but quickly the look shifts to smug confidence. A figure bursts up and out of the treeline, as if launched by a rocket. Its trajectory takes a shallow arc, and the body of a slightly muscular man with an awful, balding mullet crashes into the statue beside Joseph.

The torso of the statue goes flying off down the stone path leading out of the park, skidding and skipping across the stones. The head goes straight up a little bit, before falling and landing on the freshly crashed man's skull. Cameo looks at the man, then Joseph, then the man again. Joseph smiles a devilish grin.

"Ah, but you know what I can hurt with my fists, Cameo?"

"Don't say it-"

"This idiot!" Joseph kicks himself up into standing as he wraps his Stand around the dazed man's legs.

"Hey, stop that!" The Stand clamors and waves its hands in protest, not quick enough to save its Stand master.

"How about…no." Reeling the man in, Joseph raises a knee right into his midsection. Popping up a bit, the stunned foe coughs up a bit blood before catching a fist to the left side of his jaw. With a flick of his wrist, Joseph flings the man over his head and rolls his shoulder in preparation.

"Now, Cameo, let me show you what a metric ton of Hamon feels like!" The man begins to descend over Joseph's head and Joseph himself buckles down and squares his stance. In the distance, he can hear some familiar footsteps hurrying over. From the corner of his eye, Joseph spots Jotaro and Anne approaching, apparently chasing the man who got launched from the trees.

_Excellent, this will be a great demonstration of how cool I am!_

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" The falling man screams as he finally gets his bearings, waking up from the experience of being a human pinball. Joseph's eyes snap back into focus, his lungs breathing in the life of the park around him. Energy crackles from his shoulders to his fists and he winds back his first punch.

"SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIVE!" A hail of blows crash into the midair enemy, his body rippling with each strike. The genie simply watches in horror as dozens and dozens of lightning fast, Hamon-infused punches connect on all the soft spots of its master's body.

With a final flourish, Joseph delivers a gut punch straight into his foe's solar plexus, launching the man into a rather large tree trunk about one hundred feet behind him. The finisher seems to have knocked out the enemy Stand user, as the previously recoiling Stand disappears from sight.

Turning with a wink and a grin, Joseph gives a big thumbs up in the direction of Jotaro and Anne.

"Got'em!"

**New Delhi, 38 Days Remaining**

"Jotaro! Did you see how cool he was?" Anne tugs on Jotaro's sleeve as her wide eyes sparkle with awe.

"Yeah."

"You don't sound excited, though." With a frown, she punches Jotaro's shoulder, who doesn't react in the slightest.

"Yare yare daze…" Jotaro approaches Joseph while pulling down the brim of his hat. It looks like Joseph took quite a few hits, but is doing his best to not show how tired he is.

"Did you see how cool I was, Jotaro?"

"Yeah."

"You don't sound excited, though."

_Ugh. Good grief. _

"Did you see another enemy run through here? There were two, Jojo."

"Hmm…." Joseph appears as if he's trying to remember, but is obviously hiding something. "Nope! All clear. Before I go throttle some answers out of this guy, how was your training?"

"Well-" Before Jotaro can respond, Anne interrupts by running up and shouting.

"It went great! I almost stabbed a guy!"

The park goes almost silent, before Joseph kneels down a bit and pats Anne on the shoulder.

"You'll stab him next time, kid."

"Jojo-" Jotaro goes to protest, but just pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers in frustration.

_They're both idiots._

"Anyhoo, I got you guys presents for doing well in your training!" Joseph scrambles over to the nearby bench, only slightly covered in the remains of a statue, and produces two bags. He tosses one to Jotaro and the other to Anne before walking back over.

"Don't tell me you used the travel card for these…" Jotaro grumbles as both he and Anne rummage through the bags. Anne's eyes light up as she locks on to the cassette in her bag, causing her to hug the bag tight in joy.

"Hey how'd you know, Joseph? My favorite song's on this album!" Anne jumps for joy and goes to hug Joseph. Jotaro, meanwhile, finally gets his hand on the cassette in his bag.

"Oh, y'know, I've got a great read on people." Joseph grins ear to ear with smugness, but for some reason, Jotaro is speechless.

_How did he…_

Inside the bag is a cassette. A very familiar one. _Variety_ by Mariya Takeuchi. His mother's favorite album and, as a little bit of a secret, his favorite as well.

"Jotaro, what did you get? Let me see!" Anne tries to sneak a peek inside his bag, but Jotaro holds it high above his head.

"You've got terrible taste, Joseph."

"Hey, I did my best! You're kind of unreadable, Jotaro. I knew I should've gone for something less obvious…" Joseph resigns a bit and sighs. Jotaro also sighs, but far more subtly.

_Ah. He mixed up the bags. Still…a very thoughtful gift…for an idiot._

**New Delhi, 1988**

Joseph walks the sunset city streets, eyes tracing the lines of the concrete below him. People bump into him here and there, but he doesn't waver in his stride.

_Caesar…I think…I think I understand._

Joseph passes by a few tourist families, all admiring the sights around them. He sees a man and woman holding hands as their small child stands in front of them, pointing in awe at the setting sun behind the Indian skyscrapers. A daughter, maybe 10 or 11 years old. A plane's contrails decorate the outline of the city, and flocks of birds dot the sky.

"Look, dad! It's just like back home!"

"Sure is, sweety. But those birds are just a little bit different."

"It'd be okay, dad, even if they were the same! It's great just seeing them with you and mom! It's all so pretty!"

Joseph has a small, weary smile as starts walking again. The sky truly is gorgeous. He digs his hands further into his pockets.

_We're all missing something, huh. _

He wanders his way back to the hotel strip, his tired legs continuing to soldier on despite the hard day.

_I really do understand, Caesar. It's not about what you cared about so much. It's what you wanted so badly…_

**New Delhi, 38 Days Remaining**

Jotaro waits in his hotel room, his gaze drifting over the New Delhi skyline. His hands rest on the bedside phone, still waiting on the call from his grandfather. A few hours have already passed since they handed over the enemy Stand user to Speedwagon Foundation, who assured them that they are quite familiar with how to handle a Stand user. Apparently, they had been working with Avdol and his grandfather for quite some time and had many ways to restrain and handle captured users.

"Hm."

The sunset has tinted the sky orange and rolling thoughts of family and urgency surge through Jotaro's mind. A loud, cacophonic noise echoes from the other room as Anne blasts the music she received from Joseph.

"Pounding out aggression/Turns into obsession/Cannot kill the battery/Cannot kill the family/Battery is found in me!"

_Of course he thought I would like Metallica…though I'm not sure he knew what he was buying in the first place. Was it his Stand, or…_

His eyes drift to the bag carelessly dropped on the bed beside him. He stares at it, motionless, before a hand nudges him. Star Platinum, just as silent, hands Jotaro his cassette player and earphones. He sighs, knowing that his Stand had saw through his indecision already. Jotaro takes the cassette player and leans back, stretching his legs out.

_Been a while since I could relax…_

The worn headphones slip over his ears comfortably, and as he leans back Star Platinum takes out the cassette and locks it in. Instinctively, he skips the first track, having taken and listened to this album on his own many times in the past. The second song was always his favorite. The cassette player clicks and the music starts up.

Sounds of summer, sadness, and longing ring through his ears. His tense muscles collapse further into the hotel bed, his eyes close with a wave of comfort. Star Platinum draws the curtain for him, cloaking the room in subtle shadow. With a quiet voice, Jotaro thinks of his mother, struggling for life, and sings along with a song she used to sing in the kitchen, all alone.

"Dance to the plastic beat/Another morning comes…"

**END of CHAPTER 20**


	31. Interlude 9

**Visakhapatnam, India, 38 Days to Save Holly**

Joseph's hand creaks as he watches his fingers roll in sequence. The view from his hotel room is spectacular, overlooking the coast of the Indian Ocean. However, his attention is elsewhere. The phone rings and rings in his ear.

_C'mon Jotaro. I was told you were still waiting on us in Delhi. Pick up…please…_

The line clicks and a familiar voice answers.

"Hellllllooooooooo?"

"Anne, hand the phone over to Jotaro."

"Okaaaay." A shuffle and a clack plays through the phone, apparently she set the receiver down.

_Why does she always answer? Doesn't she know we have important things to discuss?_

A voice speaks up from the other end of the room.

"Mr. Joestar, what do you make of what Anne said before? About there being someone else?"

"Hm…"

_The thought had been racing through his mind for the past couple of days. Another Stand user like Kakyoin or Polnareff? No…it seems the rest of the assassins lately haven't been brainwashed. Probably mercenaries. Not that Jotaro could destroy the parasite fully without Hamon. But perhaps they were like that Stand user back in Singapore…_

"Jiji." A curt voice comes from the receiver.

"Jotaro! I'm glad you're alive and well." Joseph made no attempt to hide the relief in his voice. His grandson always has meant a lot to him, so the possibility of losing him after all of these years spent apart…

"Where are you?"

"East India. We just took a speedboat over and spent the beginning of the day recuperating. We're making our preparations to leave tomorrow to rendezvous with you-" Joseph catches himself before continuing. "-Jotaro. Are you okay? Any assassins come your way?"

"Between two and four. We dealt with two for sure. But they have been attacking in pairs, it seems."

"We? You and Anne?"

"Jiji. When we get back together, I'll introduce you to my…new ally. It'll be easier than explaining it to you."

"I trust you, Jotaro. I'm just glad you're okay. We've been attacked as well, three assassins so far." From behind him, Joseph hears Avdol laugh, seemingly out of the blue. "Either way, we've gotten out unscathed so far. Have all the attacks been in Delhi?"

"Yes, one in our room, the other in the park."

"Hm. And you haven't moved rooms or hotels?"

"Haven't needed to. They haven't been too much of an issue." Joseph can hear something faintly shouting from the other end of the speaker, only able to pick out a few words.

"-member the part whe-fell out of a building?"

"You tossed yourself out, baka. Sorry, Jiji. I'm traveling with an idiot."

Joseph chuckles a bit, fond memories welling up. "It's okay, Jotaro. I'm sure your friend is competent and capable. You may not see it now, but your gramps was an idiot back in the day as well!"

"Don't worry, I'm thoroughly convinced." A muffled sound like Jotaro has covered the phone speaker assaults Joseph's ears. This lasts for about ten seconds before Jotaro's voice pipes up again. "Where were we?"

"You had been attacked."

"Yes, they seem to know our location pretty well."

"And here I thought they were tracking us through my Hermit Purple. It seems like keeping you hidden wasn't in the cards after all…" Joseph strokes his chin in thought as he tries to piece together a plan.

"Mr. Joestar, if I may make a suggestion." Avdol stands up and approaches Joseph by the window. Joseph's eyes are hazily focused on the glittering sunlight off of the Indian Ocean in front of them.

"I'll take it, Avdol."

"If they're tracking us too easily, it may be because we're going too slowly. They have time to prepare for us. So, we simply have to take the risks of moving quickly. The longer we wait, the more they can exhaust us with more and more assassins."

On the other end of the phone, Jotaro speaks up, having heard Avdol. "Jiji. We should meet a bit closer to Egypt. We can get moving any time."

"Understood…" Having spent all day today pouring over an atlas, Joseph calls up the image in his mind's eye. Airports he had traveled to for work and for the Speedwagon Foundation dot the map in his mind as he tries to work out the most efficient way for them to meet.

"Additionally, Mr. Joestar. We should take separate forms of travel, and take them quickly. If we plan less, they can interfere less. They're anticipating our movements with us being so deliberate with how we proceed."

A few shouts are heard from Jotaro's end, followed by a clack as the receiver is set down once more.

"Oi, Jotaro, did you catch that? Jotaro?" Worry sprouts up in Joseph's mind, but it is quelled as he hears Anne seemingly walk by the phone talking.

"-iiineeee. C'mon, Jojo, let's go to the oth-"

"Okay, Jiji. I'm back. I agree with Avdol."

"What was that, Jotaro? Did your partner disagree?"

"No…he was _excited_ about the possibility of a road trip."

"Ah. Good plan, then. We'll travel by private plane, you travel by car. Utilize the Speedwagon Foundation and take some papers with you. Those will help you-" Joseph stops in the middle of talking as he hears a subtle crackling noise over the line. "Jotaro. Do you hear that?"

"Yeah. Sounds like bad reception on one of those cellular phones."

"We're both on a landline. Someone might be interfer-"

"Hold on, Jiji. I know what it is." The phone is a bit distant, but Joseph can hear Jotaro speaking far from the receiver. "Stop eavesdrop-Jo-"

"Everything okay, Jotaro?"

"Yeah. My ally seems to think it's okay to eavesdrop. Let's just hurry this up." The crackling is still there, but if Jotaro's not worried…

"Okay then. Speedwagon Foundation should have some questions-free papers that will let you cross the border with no issue. We're going to meet at Jinnah International in Karachi. Grab a map, we will rendezvous at the terminal."

"Understood. And gramps?"

"Yes, Jotaro?"

"Fly safe." Joseph chuckles a bit to himself.

_Is that worry or a warning?_

**In a hotel meeting room, looking at an atlas with everyone**

"-And that's the plan." Joseph stands up, looking a little exhausted. As far as Kakyoin could tell, the old man hasn't slept a moment since Singapore. Sure, Hamon is supposed to give you energy, but…

"Wait a minute." Polnareff squints his eyes as he stands up. "So what you're saying is…that the plan…"

"Yes, Polnareff." Avdol speaks up. "The plan is that there is no plan."

"That seems…" Kakyoin puzzles over the thought. He trusts both Avdol and Joseph's judgment, yet something feels a bit odd.

"Every time we plan to take a route, there's an assassin waiting for us. Or two. And we still do not know how they are tracking our movements. I had a theory that it was my Hermit Purple, but they have a handle on where Jotaro is as well. So, to test my theory, we're changing plans. Instead of meeting up with Jotaro in Delhi, we leave tomorrow to fly to Karachi. If there are assassins there, then the plan is set."

"So…the plan of no plan." Polnareff is still squinting, incredulous.

"I see, Mr. Joestar." Kakyoin's eyes flash in recognition.

_I think he's onto something. He's right about the assassins. If they have foresight, they're going to have them intercept us._

"Well, Kakyoin? Anything to add?"

"If we get the chance, we should try and get some information about our next assassins with Hermit Purple. If they know where we are, there's no sense in holding off using it."

"Hm." Avdol speaks up at this. "You seem confident that we will run into some assassins."

"Mr. Joestar. You've used Hermit Purple with Avdol's Tarot before we've been attacked, correct?"

"Yes?"

"And the assassins attacked us very soon after?"

"Correct, Kakyoin." Avdol responds. "You're thinking it's too soon."

"Yes, but also not a coincidence." At hearing this, Joseph's eyes light up a bit, evidently coming to the same conclusion.

"You're thinking that's how DIO is viewing the fights."

"Yes, Mr. Joestar. He seems to have a connection with both you and Jotaro's Stands. If I had to hazard a guess, when you utilize the precognition element of your Stand, its like a looking glass for both you and DIO. Even if the assassins don't make it back, aren't brainwashed, or don't survive…"

"He's gathering information. Viewing our weaknesses."

"Well, then what do we do? Not use Hermit Purple?" Polnareff's face has shifted from disbelief to worry.

_That puts us at a disadvantage. We no longer can see the obstacles approaching us, and if Joseph and Avdol agree on us flying unprepared towards Egypt…That's a big risk. It's a tossup. Either DIO has perfect information on our capabilities, or we risk losing someone before we even get there._

"Kakyoin." Joseph walks up to the still seated Kakyoin, still lost in thought. The old man puts his metal hand on Kakyoin's shoulder, stirring him from thought.

"Yes?"

"There's no need to puzzle it out by yourself. Let's talk it out." Kakyoin's eyes betray a bit of anxiety, but he stands up anyway and addresses the group.

"Okay. So we have three options. Continue to try and anticipate our enemies, but be prepared to face an enemy at our journey's end with complete knowledge of our skills. Or, we fly blind, with assassins still having the possibility of tracking us down just as easily. With this option, the danger is losing one of us before we can make it." Polnareff raises his hand, attentive.

"You said there was a third option?"

"Yes, Polnareff, but it's the most dangerous of all of them."

"Kakyoin…" Joseph somberly speaks, seemingly already come to the same conclusion.

"Tell us, Kakyoin." Avdol also speaks, uncrossing his arms.

"That option is…when we meet up with Jotaro…" Kakyoin looks down at the floor, hoping to avoid the hard truth of the matter. Joseph notices this, and speaks instead.

"When we meet Jotaro, we have to split up again." Both Polnareff and Avdol recoil at this, but Joseph puts up a calming gesture. "I understand, but in order to not give away-"

"That's nonsense, Mr. Joestar!" Polnareff starts to raise his voice as he continues to talk. "We will just have come back together! You said it yourself, we're in this together!"

"Yes, Polnareff. Which is why I can't let DIO gain the upper hand on all of you. He knows what I'm capable of. I have Hamon just like my grandfather, but my Stand is nowhere as powerful as the rest of yours. He's seen many of our techniques if he's truly watching us through me. Once we meet up with Jotaro, we'll decide on the best way to split up so we can all make it to Egypt. Jotaro has an ally with him already, but he may need more help…" Joseph looks to Avdol, who looks back in recognition.

"You can't mean him, can you, Mr. Joestar?"

"Yes, Avdol. I'll have him flown in as soon as we can. He may be unreliable, but he's another body."

"Do you have a friend to join us?" Kakyoin is deeply intrigued at this development. A Stand user that both him and Avdol have been hiding. Either they are truly that unreliable, or just plain dangerous.

"In a matter of speaking. God bless anyone who gets stuck with him, though…" Joseph sighs, the exhaustion even more apparent. "Now, everyone, pack your things. We are flying out as soon as the runways are clear. We get to see Jotaro again, even if its only for a brief while."

As Kakyoin leaves to gather his things with the others, he notices Joseph linger behind. The old man's lip is curled, his eyes troubled.

_Mr. Joestar…_

Kakyoin goes back and stands next to the old man. With a gentle touch, he pats the man on the back, hoping to comfort him.

"You're doing the right thing, Joseph Joestar. I bet you're worried about Jotaro, more than the rest of us. You told us you barely saw him for years before this and-"

"Yes, Kakyoin. This might be the last time we meet. I-" He pauses, pain in the tone of his voice. "I hope that he'll think of me as a good grandfather. Even if we never saw each other towards the end."

"I'm sure he will. You're already like a good father to me and Polnareff. Thank you for everything, Joseph. You all are the closest to family I feel I have in this world."

"Thank you, Kakyoin. I had a friend, a long time ago, who only wanted a family. I carry that dream with me every day. I'm glad-" Joseph seems to choke back a few tears. "-glad that we all found family, even if in the end…"

"We live for each other, Mr. Joestar. And sometimes that means that we have to die for each other. Let's hope we all meet in Egypt."

**END of INTERLUDE 9**


	32. Chapter 21

**Oh man I'm tired…well, I think it's Saturday morning? **

Anne groggily wipes her eyes as she loads her small amount of luggage into the trunk of the car in front of her. Jotaro has his legs kicked up on the dashboard in the front passenger seat, taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"Hey, Jotaro, why can't I sit up front?" Anne finally focuses in on the car as she speaks. It's a sleek red convertible, a sports model at that. Very nice, and more than likely very expensive.

"You're a kid."

"And you're in high school."

"I don't need a booster seat."

"Jotaro!" Anne slams the trunk down and starts to march up to the front passenger door, but she hears a voice call out behind her before she gets there.

"Hey now, kiddies. No fighting _before_ the road trip starts!" Joseph walks out of the front door of the hotel, with a full grin. He stands there, smiling, as if trying to indicate something. Anne stares at him with exhausted eyes, not quite getting what could be different. Jotaro, however, speaks up without even turning, his eyes on the side mirror.

"That shirt is ridiculous…you really are an old man."

"Whoa, Jotaro, didn't take you to be a cranky morning person!" Joseph whistles, unperturbed, as he hops over the door to the driver's seat. Finally realizing it, Anne notices that Joseph has purchased a particular article of clothing, probably from a tourist shop that tempted the Englishman with a good deal and compliments.

The shirt was a button up Hawaiian shirt, complete with blue and green designs of palm trees.

"Joseph, that is the tackiest thing I have ever seen anyone wear, ever."

"You, too, Anne? And here I thought you had good taste, seeing as you have a crush on my grandson!" Joseph turns and sticks out his tongue at the end of his sentence.

_Oh. He's dead. Gonna kill me a time traveler._

Anne makes a mighty leap over the back passenger door, reaching for her back pocket switchblade as she does.

"Joseph, I swear to GOD!" As soon as she lands, however, she hears the ignition start up.

"Nuh uh, you're a kid. No swearing at all!" The sound of squealing rubber fills Anne's ears as she tumbles around in the backseat of the convertible.

_God damn son of a bitch how dare he_

The car jets off, swerving its way through the New Delhi streets in the early hours of the morning. The city lights gleam hopefully off of the shining red convertible, with the rising sun chasing behind them as they head west.

**Stepping off an airplane, Karachi I think?**

_Oh god. An airport, really? I didn't think that hag knew what an airplane was. Why the hell are we meeting here?_

Hol Horse steps out into the terminal, a handful of receipts in his grip. He thumbs through them as a sinking feeling seeps through his body.

_Ugh, not only did that horse caretaker overcharge me, that old hag didn't even pay for the damn flight here. This better work. I'd rather have rode in then fly here…_

He takes a few steps past the waiting crowd of family members at the arrival gate, making his way outside to the taxi strip. A large building looms in front of him to the right, in the middle of the access roads leading out to the city proper. A sign above him reads "Jinnah International Airport", with other languages written above and below it.

"Meet in the mosque…" Hol Horse scratches his chin, then looks around to scan his surroundings. His eyes scan each building, business, and sign he can see. He finally snaps his finger in recognition, before speaking aloud to himself again. "I have no idea what the hell a mosque is."

"Hey, cowboy." A taxi driver looks at him nonplussed, speaking serviceable English. The man appeared to be a local, clean shaven with dark skin and dark brown hair. The noon sun bakes down on them both, as Hol Horse looks rather embarrassedly towards the listening local.

"Uh, howdy."

"A mosque is where us Muslims pray. If you're looking for the airport mosque, it's that big building over there." He points at the large building ahead and to the right of them. "I can give you a lift."

"Is that lift free?"

"No."

"I'll walk, then."

"Alright, American cowboy." The driver then opens his taxi door and leans on it, tilting his head up to look at the passing planes overhead. Hol Horse takes a few steps out into the sun from under the taxi canopy, before feeling the full intensity of the heat beam down on the back of his neck.

_Goddammit, went from a stuffy plane with cheap seats to the goddamn Asian sun cooking me alive. I'm broke, dammit. Gotta hurry up and kill these Joestar idiots and get paid…_

"Alright, alright. Five American dollars."

"Ten, cowboy."

"Ten? I could walk there in five minutes!"

"Then walk. Gas isn't cheap."

"Ugh, fine." Hol Horse scrounges his pockets, before fishing out a wrinkled ten dollar bill.

"Appreciated." The taxi driver snatches the bill and quickly slides into the driver seat. Hol Horse begrudgingly opens the rear door and takes a seat.

_Goddamn airports. This is why I still ride a horse._

The taxi driver adjusts the mirror, getting a good look at his new passenger. Hol Horse shuffles uncomfortably in the stuffy taxi cab as the ignition starts. A blast of lukewarm air assaults him as he struggles with the blazing hot seatbelt buckle.

"So, cowboy. Where are you from? And your name?" The man's tone is slick and taunting, sending a shiver down his spine. Probably hates blond hair cowboys.

"Name's Hol Horse. Good ole 'merica. I'd ask the same of you, but you charged me ten bucks for a half a mile drive." Hol Horse sneers and props up his arm to look out the window, only to pull it back as his elbow burns on the metal edging of the car window.

"Haha. Very funny. You must not go to a lot of airports."

"No. Meeting an old lady about a job."

"Oh, interesting." Before Hol Horse can really register it, they were pulled up to the mosque already. The driver looks at Hol Horse through the rear view mirror again, with devilish eyes. "It was a pleasure to serve you, Mr. Horse."

"Yeah yeah." Hol Horse fumbles with the still hot buckle, cursing silently each time his fingers touch the hot metal.

"My name is Steely Dan, and good luck with your business deal." The driver gets out and opens the door for the cowboy, with Hol Horse stumbling out while gritting his teeth.

"You talk too much."

"So do you. Now run along. I'm sure she's got _quite_ the job for you." The taxi driver laughs as he slams the door behind him, driving back to the airport terminal not a second later.

"What a weirdo…" As Hol Horse takes a few steps towards the mosque door, he notices the sun is no longer as hot as before. Looking up, he notices a dense fog has formed above him, the light slowly draining as the gas chokes the brightness from the area.

_Now that's odd…_

He squints at the haze above him and follows a few thin wisps down all the way to the open windows and cracks in the mosque in front of him. With a cocked eyebrow, he reaches for the mosque door, his hand only slightly trembling. As it swings open, he's greeted by the stench of blood. Before he can raise a hand to block the scent, though, he hears a familiar voice cackle from within.

"Oh, Hol Horse. I see you didn't _fail_ to show up. I hope you don't have to _run_ anywhere."

_Ah hell._

From behind the door frame, a hand reaches out and stabs a small pocket knife right into Hol Horse's left hand, while another pulls him into the mosque. As he tumbles to the ground, he sees the sunlight go fully dark as the fog envelops the mosque entirely. The gas seems to coalesce into the fresh wound in his hand and expanding it into a perfectly circular hole.

"Okay, Enya, I can explain-"

"No! There's no excuse for failing Master DIO like you have! I will be enacting Justice on these foolish Joestars. With or without your consent to stay and fight." The old, hunched figure of a woman looms over the prone Hol Horse, her feathered headdress swaying as she walks. She plants her walking stick directly through the round, unbleeding hole in Hol Horse's hand, with two figures flanking her on each side.

_Well, I'm sure this plan will work out great. In every way except I'll be very, VERY dead._

The two figures lean down and grab each of Hol Horse's shoulders. They appear to be some recently killed religious figures of some description, with various round holes bored into multiple parts of their body. The fog rolls through the wounds, puppeting them like marionettes. Enya lifts her walking stick and the two deceased puppets hoist Hol Horse against the wall.

"Now, if you do well this time, I won't have you killed, Hol Horse. Your Emperor is far too valuable an asset to DIO. But if you try to run…" She retrieves a small penknife from her outfit and tosses it up and down in her hands. "I'll make sure your body is put to good use."

The sound of a cackling old hag echoes throughout the mosque, the sky outside turning a sickening gray from the overflowing fog. The sounds of a screaming cowboy can be heard, muffled, before it peters out into the din of the airport crowd screaming for dear life.

**On the road to Karachi, 1988**

"Alright, so, Anne. Do you suck less at breathing?" Joseph almost has to shout to fight against the wind as they drive.

"Shut up, Jojo! It's been like, 3 days!" Anne screams to be heard, smacking Joseph's broad shoulder from behind in frustration.

"Listen, if you run into a zombie, just Zoom Punch it. It's easy. I always lead with it." Joseph glances over at Jotaro. The dark clad teenager still had his legs propped up, but his hat was pulled down over his eyes. They had been driving for almost 12 hours now, with Joseph drilling Anne on breathing exercises as they blasted down the Indian roads.

_Hm…if he's asleep, I might be able to push this baby into overdrive. The future is great! Cars never went flying like this!_

Joseph revs the engine harder, feeling the speed rush through him. Anne smacks him again as she yells.

"You never taught me Zoom Punch!"

"Just dislocate your shoulder and shout Zoom Punch. It's easy, just do it!" Joseph shouts back, as he catches another glance at Jotaro.

_Definitely asleep. Time to really crank this thing up!_

Joseph mashes on the pedal, sending Anne tumbling back into the back seat. He could hear her swear in a multitude of languages before she sits back up and yells more.

"Who the hell let you drive?"

"I mean, I'm the only legal adult here."

"Oh god…" Anne sinks back down in the seat, the realization dawning on her.

_Not that I have papers to prove it right now. For all the world knows, I'm a 68 year old man. But I have to say, I look pretty good._

Joseph gives himself a smile and thumbs up in the rearview mirror as the setting sun gleams in front of them. They should be there in another 8 hours.

"Get some sleep, Anne!" Joseph shouts again, casting a tender smile over to Jotaro's sleeping form as he glances at him.

"I can't, you maniac!"

"Better try." Joseph's smile fades as he focuses on the wheel. "I have a feeling we're going to have company." He puts his right hand on the car's radio, turning the volume back up. The sounds of heavy metal crash out of the car's speakers, having been quiet for the last few hours since they had listened to all of their tapes a couple of times each.

"Hey, my song! Keep it on!"

"Hold on…" Joseph extends his single purple vine from in his palm to the inside of the radio. The heavy metal turns to static as Joseph channels his thoughts into the stereo.

_Karachi…Karachi…c'mon tell me something!_

The static parts, with the sound of something distant fading in and out as he focuses harder. It's a familiar sound…

"Joseph, do you hear that?"

"Yeah."

"Is that-"

"Yeah. Screaming. A lot of people screaming." He withdraws his Stand, and the radio goes back to blaring Metallica.

"Jojo…is everyone gonna be okay?"

"No idea, Anne. Keep breathing." His eyes sharpen as he looks at the road in front of him, the lines blazing by as he pushes the pedal all the way down.

_They've gotten bolder. I hope your plan works, me. We've come so far, we're not gonna lose now._ _ See you there._

The suns dips over the horizon, fading slowly into night as Joseph rides swiftly under the shining stars above. Beside him, his grandson sleeps, knowing full well that danger is to come. Anne, behind him, breathes and practices punches, hoping to learn something before the danger ahead. Joseph sucks in air, gripping the steering wheel tight. Crackles of Hamon surge through his arms, ready in anticipation of what's to come.

**END of CHAPTER 21**


	33. Interlude 10

**Visakhapatnam International Airport, 37 Days to Save Holly**

"Joestar-san, are you sure about this?" Kakyoin's voice strains a bit as he crams himself into the back seat. The small, run-down plane creaks as the weight of four adults settles in on its decrepit wheels.

"Oi, Kakyoin. Stop worrying so much." Joseph turns around to look at Kakyoin and Polnareff, uncomfortably mashed together due to the small size of the aircraft. "This was all they had on short notice, but I grew up flying these things!"

"Crashing these things." Avdol clicks his tongue after saying this. Polnareff's eyes visibly tear up before he speaks.

"Oh god. I'm not even going to die fighting anyone. I'm going to die in a plane crash."

"Avdol, Joestar-san… please tell me this is a prank. That the real plane is further on the runway?" Kakyoin hesitantly speaks, the mere act of talking causing creaks and moans from the aged joints in the plane itself.

"C'mon, Kakyoin. Don't you trust me?" Joseph turns around and smiles, gently but not reassuringly.

"It's not that, it's just-"

"Excellent, let's get flying!" Hermit Purple lashes out from Joseph's arms and into the controls of the plane. The engine roars to the life and the propellers spin with unnatural speed. "Hope you all went to the bathroom before this! This is going to be a long ride!"

With a rush of speed, the plane launches itself forward, barreling down the runway as the fuselage shudders more intensely.

"OH GOD, KAKYOIN, SAVE ME!" Polnareff latches onto Kakyoin, who is equally as scared but far less hysterical. The drag and turbulence practically glue the two to the back of the cramped passenger seat. Yet both Avdol and Joseph seems perfectly tranquil.

Before long, they start catching air in the wings and take flight. Polnareff has sunken his face into Kakyoin's school uniform, all while Kakyoin nervously looks out the side window to examine the condition of the plane as it flies.

"Oi, Polnareff. Calm down." Joseph waves his hand at the back seat while focusing on the plane's controls.

"How? I'm going to die up here!" Polnareff clutches Kakyoin tighter. Kakyoin tries to shake him off as he speaks.

"Polnareff, he's already wrecked a plane not so long ago."

"That's not reassuring, Kakyoin!"

"Polnareff…" Joseph goes very quiet, almost too serious in his tone. "You won't die up here. I promise." He turns back with a thumbs-up and a smile.

"You…you mean it, Mr. Joestar? You promise?"

"Of course." Joseph's heartwarming smile fades into a goofy grin as he thunders out in boisterous laughter. "No one really dies in the air. They die when they don't stick the landing!" Amidst the screams of Polnareff and laughter of Joseph, the hours pass slowly as they drift over India…

**Cramped in the back seat with Polnareff, ignoring his drool on my shoulder**

The midday sun had long since set. What would've been a quick flight on a normal plane has nearly doubled due to the age of the antique they were flying. Kakyoin stares out the window, the anxiety long gone from his thoughts.

_Judging from the shoreline up ahead, we're almost there. Seems as though we're taking an approach from the southeast…_

Kakyoin's eyes look over everyone in the cabin. Avdol has his eyes closed, just as they had been when they got on the plane in the first place. Polnareff snores in a deep sleep, the panic tiring him out rather quickly. A gentle humming comes from the pilot seat, Joseph wide awake.

"Joestar-san."

"Yes, Kakyoin?"

"How do you manage to stay awake for so long? Is it Hamon?"

"Partially." Kakyoin hums in acknowledgement, expecting more a response. "I've always been like this, since before my Hamon training. Whenever I have a goal in my head, I can't seem to sleep. Takes me a few days before I get so exhausted that I have to sleep."

"Hm." Kakyoin's eyes drift to the two sleeping companions, Avdol and Polnareff. "You're a comforting person, Joestar-san. You always seem to know what you're doing, you never lose hope."

"I've faced a lot worse, Kakyoin. Imagine an unkillable vampire who can survive a lava bath, before single-handedly removing half your arm with a single swipe. Hell, I even flew a plane filled with piranhas…"

"Really." Kakyoin eyes the back of Joseph's seat with a particular scrutiny. "And how did that end?"

"Crashed the plane. It was a lot of piranhas." Joseph laughs loudly again.

_Mostly comforting person…_

A pit in Kakyoin's stomach seems to open up. The relaxed attitude Joseph takes to life threatening situations…

_He really is amazing. But it seems he really was an idiot when he was younger. _

Polnareff stirs as Joseph's laughter grows louder, stretching his limbs as much he can while he yawns.

"Are we there yet?" Polnareff sleepily rubs his eyes as he lifts his head, which turns and sees the land far below. "Oh. Good. We haven't crashed."

"Yet." Kakyoin replies, with a half laugh.

"Oh c'mon! This is stressful, Kakyoin." Polnareff pouts as he tries to avoid looking out of the window.

"Yes, Polnareff. But get used to it. Avdol seems to be adjusting just fine." Kakyoin points at the still sleeping Avdol, trying to lighten the tension a bit.

"Huh. Yeah, Polnareff. Avdol should've shared with you." Joseph scratches his chin, puzzling over something.

"Share…what, Mr. Joestar?" Kakyoin listens to the two of them talk over the still creaking fuselage of the plane, eyes drifting back to the night sky over Pakistan.

"How do you think he's asleep right now?" Joseph punches Avdol in the shoulder hard, causing the plane to swerve a little as he yanks the wheel slightly. Kakyoin barely moves, having grown numb to the recklessness at this point, but Polnareff clutches onto Kakyoin's arm for dear life.

"Hey, eyes on the sky, Mr. Joestar!"

"Oi, sorry. But see." Joseph points at Avdol, still fast asleep. "He took a bunch of sleeping meds right before he got on the plane. He always hates flying with me, I wonder why…" Joseph strokes his chin again in thought.

"Ugh…" Polnareff sinks into his seat, resigned to his fate.

_Joseph…you're expecting the worst, hm? You always seem to joke around the most before we find ourselves in the worst situations. What are you thinking, I wonder?_

**1988, dans un avion avec un pilote fou**

"There, everyone. See the lights?" Joseph points out the front of the cockpit. Polnareff sits up a little, straining to see over Avdol's rather large shoulder.

_City lights…uh…_

"I don't see shit, Mr. Joestar." Polnareff scoffs, tired of jokes.

"Polnareff, that's the airport. More than likely." Kakyoin eyes don't stray from the side window as he speaks.

"He's right, Polnareff. See the tall, skinny towers with the lights? That's to help us land."

"But, uh, Mr. Joestar." Polnareff nervously speaks as he points. "Isn't that airport, uh…covered in fog?"

Sure enough, it's as if someone got a perfectly sized fog bank and smothered the airport with it. Only the very top of the air traffic control towers were visible.

_This is crazy. How the hell does a fog bank just sit perfectly were we need to be?_

"Hm. The forecast said it was going to be a clear night…" As Joseph speaks, the plane creaks in response, as if to taunt Polnareff in his fear. Polnareff grips the back of Avdol's seat, gritting his teeth, before an idea pops into his head.

"Hey, wait, I have an idea! We can just circle it until the fog bank clears! Safe landing! No problems!"

_I'm a genius!_

"Polnareff…" Kakyoin pats him on the shoulder. "We used the last of our fuel a few hours ago. Hierophant has been on refueling duty with our spare, and…well let's just say we need to land soon."

"It'll be A-Okay, Polnareff!" Joseph responds with a chipper tone. "I checked the timetables, and from my watch, we're right on time. No one should be on the runways this time of night."

"Oh, thank go-"

"We just have to land it blind in this fog, no issues!"

"Oh, wel-"

"And hopefully, the plane's landing gear hasn't been too overtaxed, y'know this plane is really only supposed to hold two people…"

"Oh no…"

"So no issues!" Joseph finishes talking, his bright tone evaporating as he grips the controls. "Hermit Purple!" With a deep breath, Joseph exhales onto the cockpit glass, fogging it up slightly. Then, the mass of purple vines extends up and sparks as it contacts the foggy glass. Before their eyes, thin lines draw themselves on the glass's moisture, forming a crude diagram of what appears to be an airport.

Kakyoin hums a bit, smiling as he glances at the cockpit. Polnareff moves to speak, but Joseph interrupts him.

"The next thing you're going to say is, 'Mr. Joestar, that's amazing!'" A split second after, Polnareff exclaims loudly:

"Mr. Joestar, that's amazing!"

**Airspace over Karachi International Airport, 36 Days to Save Holly**

The planes shudders as it descends, Joseph's grip shaking in time with the turbulence. The nose of the plane dips into the fog, leaving the diagram on the cockpit glass as the only thing visible.

_I'll have to take a shallow angle, feel for the wheels touching…I only have one shot to do this…_

Silence looms over the cabin. Even the plane seems to have gone silent, the tension of the moment overtaking all. Joseph clenches his jaw, but does his best to maintain his breathing. After a few seconds, the plane catches something on its wheels before it bounces back up a bit.

_Almost…_

Polnareff gasps a bit behind him, but Joseph ignores as much as he can. The dense fog in front of him is brightly illuminated by the front light of the plane, but it was as if the plane was submerged in a sea of cotton. Joseph lifts on the controls again, angling the plane slightly more downward.

_If only I could see more than a foot in front of the plane…_

"Ugh…" Avdol wakes up, with a bit of grogginess in his voice. He looks out of the cockpit and at Joseph's strained face. "Mr. Joestar, allow me." He raises a finger, pointing out the front of the plane. "Magician's Red!"

The muscular bird Stand springs out of the front of the plane and sends a gout of flame in front of them, clearing the area of fog for a small stretch in front of the plane. Sure enough, they were barely a few inches off of the runway.

"Excellent, Avdol!" Joseph's focus renews with new vigor as the plane touches down. The fog, however, encroaches back in front of the plane as they speed down the runway. The immense pull from the landing launches the others forward a bit, their speed rapidly decreasing as Joseph engages the brakes.

The plane squeals loudly down the asphalt, its rusted gears grinding as they sustain the force of an overloaded landing. But in the fog, something catches Joseph's eye. A figure, shaped like a man, waving something large. Joseph tries to adjust his trajectory, but it was too late. The others barely notice the figure until it slams into the front of the plane, causing the front to crumple and twist a bit as the figure embeds itself into the aged propellers.

"Oh my god!" Joseph shouts loudly as he withdraws Hermit Purple from the controls and reaches out into the fog with them, hoping to find an anchor to bring the plane to a complete halt.

"Mr. Joestar, was that-"

"Hold on tight!" Hermit Purple finds purchase on something within the dense fog, and with a bit of strain on Joseph, the plane comes to a halt. Polnareff kicks the side door off and clambers out with Kakyoin to examine the mangled figure. Joseph and Avdol follow behind, finding a crouched Kakyoin examining the body amidst the dense, chilly fog. Polnareff's eyes are darting around, apparently uninterested in the body.

"Kakyoin, is that-" Joseph gets cut off by Kakyoin, who raises a finger to his mouth.

"Shh. Mr. Joestar, this person has been dead a while. They're ice cold. But look." He points to two perfectly round holes in each of the figure's palms. "These aren't natural."

"A Stand User…" Avdol mumbles, his eyes also searching the fog around him.

"They're here, ready for us…" Joseph clenches his prosthetic fist, the metal creaking from the pressure.

_We have to find Jotaro, quick. Who knows how early they got here…_

**END of INTERLUDE 10**


	34. Chapter 22

**Jinnah International Airport, 1988**

_This is bad… I can't see a damn thing in this fog!_

The road is barely visible in front of Joseph's car, the headlights nearly blinding him as it reflects off of the cool fog. Normally, an international airport like this would still be alive this late, crewmembers and travelers swarming the roads and sidewalks. But only a cool chill and the sound of the engine in front of them fills the air.

"Jojo…I think this might be…" Anne speaks slowly, fear tinging her voice.

"A trap." Jotaro speaks up in response, having woken up silently as they approached their destination.

"Hm." Joseph pushes on through the fog, approaching the terminal as the fog grows denser.

_He said a private flight…even if they were in a small propeller plane, we should be able to see their lights as they land…but with the fog…_

As they draw closer, Joseph sees a lit sign above the road. A flashing arrow points down to the lane he's in, while a red 'X' is above the other lane. Something is on the sign but, with Joseph only barely knowing English, he has no chance of reading the sign.

"Can anyone read that?" Joseph speaks with levity, trying to break the tension.

"You probably can, when you're older." Jotaro mumbles to himself, also not knowing what language the sign is in.

"I can't, but I've been to enough airports to guess that's either the drop off or valet parking." From the backseat, Anne leans forward between the two. With her right hand, she points to the sidewalk as it comes into view. "Look, Joseph! A person!"

Sure enough, a man is standing by what appears to be a valet stand. He's wearing a silver and black shirt, unbuttoned almost to his midriff, with the collar flared out. His black hair goes to his shoulders, which he twirls with his fingers in boredom.

_Even fifty years later, they hire the delinquents for the easy jobs…_

Joseph pulls up to the stand, waving past Jotaro to the apparent valet. The man looks Joseph straight in the eye, then holds his hand out expectantly. Before the valet speaks, though, Joseph hears something buzzing around his ear. He swats at it, causing the valet to hurriedly speak up.

"Keys please. And please don't throw them, I can't see a damn thing in this fog." The valet speaks with both disinterest and disgust. Joseph, however, is pleased.

_Thank god, English!_

"Of course, my good man!"

Joseph hops out of the car with a smile, content with this development and that the buzzing in his ear stopped. He walks right up to the man and right before he drops the keys into the valet's hand, Jotaro turns slightly from his seat.

"Star Platinum!"

Bursting from Jotaro, Star Platinum lunges out and strikes the valet straight in the gut, sending him flying backwards and leaving him sprawled on the concrete. Confused, Joseph shouts to the car.

"Hey, what the hell, Jotaro? I know he was unprofessional but-"

"Jojo." Jotaro looks Joseph dead in the eye. "He started off in English."

"Yeah, so?" Joseph is still confused, looking at the twitching man on the floor.

"What he's trying to say, Jojo…" Anne hops out of the car, switchblade out. "Is that Jotaro and I don't look like we speak a lot of English, and we were closer to him."

"Whoa, hey, English is a pretty common guess, right?" Joseph steps in front of Anne, but Jotaro hops out of the car as well.

"Joseph. Our plates, the vehicle…They're both Chinese. So we could cross the border with little issue." Jotaro points at the visible characters on the side of the vehicle, as well as the plates. "Pakistan has great relations with China, and both Anne and I-"

"Okay, I get it, he's a Stand user…" Joseph cuts Jotaro off, hoping he doesn't touch on the fact that Joseph couldn't discern Chinese from whatever language Pakistani speak.

"You're too clever for your own good, Jotaro…" The valet stands, clutching his right side ribs. "But you should've killed me with that one. Because it's too late now." He starts to laugh, but his face contorts in pain as he does. For some reason, Joseph's ribs also begin to ache…

**Jinnah International Airport, 36 Days Remaining**

_Too late? Where's his Stand.._

Jotaro steps forward, Star Platinum at the ready. Anne steps beside him, Hamon crackling off of her switchblade. Turning his head, Jotaro glances at Joseph, only to see his young grandfather lost in thought.

"Jojo, snap out of it!"

"Ah, Jotaro. It seems Joseph here is a half step ahead of you. And here I thought you might have figured it out already…" The man steps confidently forward, Jotaro and Anne tensing as he approaches. "Oh, I wouldn't attack me if I were you."

"And why's that?" Anne barks at him, breathing in deep after she speaks.

"Why the rush? Let me introduce myself. My name is Steely Dan, and my Stand suggests The Lov-"

"Star Platinum!" Another blow crashes into Steely Dan's midsection, this time an uppercut straight into his solar plexus. Steely Dan pops up in the air a bit from the force of the blow, blood bursting out of his mouth. Before he can follow up, Jotaro hears another noise, coming from where Joseph was standing.

"Jo…ta…ro…" Looking over, he sees that Joseph just landed onto the concrete, clutching his solar plexus. As if he sustained the same blow as well.

"Ha…" Steely Dan spits out some more blood, before rising into a kneeling position. "I was just about to explain, but I guess you get to see it firsthand now. My Stand, The Lovers, has already linked with Joseph here. Any damage you do to me will be reflected onto him."

"How…the hell…do you punch so hard…Jotaro…" Joseph, out of breath, slowly rises to his feet, blood running from his lips.

"Tch!" Jotaro withdraws a bit, leaving Anne to turn back and look at him confused.

"Jotaro…"

"You. What do you want?"

"Oh, I'm here to kill all of you. Well, you and Joseph. The girl is probably just collateral." Steely Dan just shrugs the thought away. "You see, I'm here to make life harder for all of you for what's to come."

"Uh, Jotaro…" Anne tugs at Jotaro's sleeve, then points to the fog surrounding them. The sound of footsteps and shuffling seem to encircle them, shrouded by the mist around them. Star Platinum appears and focuses its eyes, doing its best to peer into the fog.

Suddenly, a bright light appears in the sky, vague through the veil around them but still plainly visible.

_That must be the others…_

"Ah, Jotaro. Seems like everyone's here. Let's start the fun, shall we?" The false valet, still clutching his midsection with one arm, raises his other arm as if to signal something.

"We're surrounded, Jotaro!" Anne readies herself, and Jotaro looks around without moving. Over thirty shambling figures emerge from the fog, fully encircling them. With Star Platinum, Jotaro takes note of the multiple, perfectly circular wounds in each of the figures. He clenches his teeth, reading himself for the battle ahead. But, just as he's about to approach the nearest figure-

"Zoom Punch!" Joseph's arm whips out, impossibly longer than before, and flies past Jotaro's face, hitting a figure on the other side. The crackle of Hamon makes contact, lighting up a bit as it strikes. Jotaro gets a good look at the figure, seeing it fully as what appears to be a traveler in full business attire. The light from their eyes was completely gone, and little strands of fog seem to wind in and out of the multitude of circular wounds.

"That's Zoom Punch? That's awesome!" Anne jumps a bit in excitement, but Joseph responds with a far less cheerful tone.

"Bad news." Joseph coughs a bit of blood as his arm returns to normal. "They're not zombies."

"He's right, Anne." A bit of rage flares up inside Jotaro's chest. "They're corpses."

"Hey, well, it means we can't feel about it!" Anne squares up, ready to fight the encircling horde of corpses, but Jotaro still stands, silent.

_This isn't good. I know what he's trying to pull._

"Anne. Be careful."

"What do you mean, they're just slow moving bodies! And I can see them, too! I can help!"

"Look closely. We're missing someone."

Jotaro points at where Steely Dan was, now filled by nothing. Anne scans the area, before also seeing what Jotaro sees.

"Oh, Jotaro. Those eyes of yours ruined the surprise." Steely Dan speaks up as he leans on the shambling figure beside him.

"He's trying to weave in and out of the group. Hoping we'll hit him by accident and kill Joseph. Or at least put the doubt in our minds that we will, throwing off our focus." The group of bodies draws closer, Steely Dan dipping and weaving between them as the circle tightens.

"Well then." Joseph shouts, still standing in the same position he was in before. "Looks like I'll have to take matters into my own hands…" He squares up into a fighting stance, and Anne gives him a thumbs up.

"Y'know, Joseph, if you hit me, you'll still get hit back." Steely Dan speaks up, rather nonchalantly.

"I see." Joseph stands up perfectly straight, turns to face away from the group of shuffling corpses, then busts into a full sprint. "Okay, you two, have fun!"

Anne's jaw nearly drops.

Jotaro, however, gives an amused hum.

"I wouldn't be so excited, Jotaro." Steely Dan stops and looks him in the eye. "My Stand has a range nearly immeasurable. He can't run from it."

Jotaro's heart almost drops as well. He had the same idea as Joseph, but it looks like the options were dwindling…

"Hey, Jotaro." Anne speaks up.

"Yeah?"

"Joseph can take a beating, right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool." Anne brandishes her blade, completely unfazed now. "Then we can get him some stitches after this. As payback for running away." She snickers and points her blade directly at Steely Dan. "Besides, I owe him a few beatings after he made fun of me for so long."

_Hm. As long as we can break from these zombie corpses and find the user with the fog, we can regroup and figure out what to do about this guy._

"Oi, oi, little lady." Steely Dan puts his hands up, a worried expression coloring his face. "You could kill him if you attack me. And if you take too long, he'll just die from the brain damage I'm giving him right now! You should just give up, no need for hostilities." Yet, even as he speaks, the corpses have started to swing wildly at both Jotaro and Anne.

"Not a chance! Besides, he doesn't have that much of a brain to damage! Come here!" Anne leaps up onto a corpse's shoulder while dodging a swipe, and kicks off of it to lunge at Steely Dan.

_I can't tell if you're actually going to kill him, but keep distracting him Anne. I need to catch up with the others._

"ORA! ORAORAORAORA!" Star Platinum crunches one corpse in half with a blow, before pushing back the rest with a flurry of punches. At the rim of the fog, Jotaro sees Anne chasing Steely Dan away, their voices fading into the distance.

"What the hell, are you crazy?"

"Call me crazy, see what happens!"

Another flurry busts a hole in the encircling bodies, which Jotaro jumps and rolls through to escape being surrounded. Looking behind him, he notices that the corpse he punched in half was still moving, albeit only from the parts with the circular wounds.

_The Stand. It's the fog. We need either Joseph's Stand to track down the user in all this…My actual grandfather is probably our best bet. _

Jotaro looks in the direction of the light from earlier, but a screeching noise fills his ears. He takes off running, unsure of which direction Joseph ran, but deciding his course anyway.

_Leave it to him to crash another plane…hopefully they'll be alright. I'm coming, old man._

**END of CHAPTER 22**


	35. Convergence 1

**Jinnah International Airport, 36 Days to Save Holly**

"Kakyoin, Polnareff… Be careful." Joseph tenses up as he senses more bodies in the fog. He looks around slowly, scanning the perimeter of what he can see.

_20…30…40…_

The bodies moved like zombies but…

"Emerald Splash!"

A rain of emerald stones blasts out from Hierophant Green into the fog. Breathing, Joseph focuses his thoughts on what he can feel on the tarmac.

_The body falls, and if it were a zombie, that should…No…that's not right…_

"Chariot!" Polnareff rushes forward a bit to engage with the encroaching horde, with Kakyoin by his side.

"Wait, you two!" Joseph shouts, hoping to stop them from getting too far apart. "Let's think this through!"

"You said it yourself, Mr. Joestar!" Polnareff, now deep in the mist, shouts with some effort, more than likely lunging with Silver Chariot as he yells. "This is a time for action!"

"That's not what I said!" Joseph wraps a layer of Hermit Purple around his knuckles, already crackling with Hamon.

"Mr. Joestar, a moment." Avdol puts up a hand to stop Joseph from charging in after the others, before summoning his Stand. "Magician's Red! Clear the air!"

A ring of flame emanates out from the bird headed Stand, expanding larger and larger so as to push back the fog surrounding them. The air clears, if only for a moment, giving Joseph and the others a clear look at what they're up against.

…_I see…_

"Kakyoin! Watch out!" One of the figures slashes at Kakyoin, a long screwdriver in hand. Thanks to Polnareff's warning, Kakyoin dodges by rolling to the ground and entangling the figure with Hierophant's tail.

"Get a good look, Mr. Joestar?" Avdol speaks calmly as he focuses on his Stand, the ring of flame dying out as another wave of fog rolls back over them all.

"Yes, Avdol. This is the work of an enemy Stand user."

"Yes, and?" Avdol responds with mild bemusement, but Joseph is quick to respond with an unusually quiet tone.

"Not just the fog. Those people…they appear to be a couple of hours dead apiece. The fog is rolling through their wounds like marionette strings…but they were people. A goddamned monster rolled through here…" Joseph's metal hand creaks as he clenches it in anger. "We need to find Jotaro…and the enemy user. Fast."

"Understood." With a different hand gesture, Avdol conjures a compass rose of flame while shouting out to the others in the fog. "Kakyoin! Polnareff! Go find Jotaro! Hierophant should make it easier. Mr. Joestar and I will be going after the Stand user!"

"What about these people? Can we save them?" Polnareff's voice shouts from deeper in the fog, his footsteps growing quieter and more distant. Glancing at Joseph, Avdol only gets a sullen look back.

"No, Polnareff. They're already dead. Don't hold back if you're in danger." Avdol watches as the life signs on the compass grow more distant, the shadows of Kakyoin and Polnareff long lost in the fog.

_Jotaro. Even with Star Platinum's might and speed, even then…the user is trying to wear us out. Be careful…Run away if you have to. I doubt the Stand's range is beyond this airport. But still…we have quite the ways to go to safety ourselves._

Joseph follows Avdol into the fog, Hermit Purple readied. The light on the compass goes almost completely out around them, the shambling dead not showing up at all in Magician's Red's detector. A few stumble out of the mist and clumsily attempt to attack the two. But, with an outstretched hand, Joseph ensnares one completely with Hermit Purple and hurls it into another, before dashing forward and clocking another straight in the face with a Hamon-infused knuckle.

_These people…_

Each of the bodies is littered with perfectly circular holes. The few corpses he can see are of every walk of life. A stewardess. Teenagers, gawky and ill-dressed, probably for their first flight. Portly men of decadence. Deep in the mist, Joseph can only imagine who else fell victim to this Stand.

_The person who did this…they're not just a simple assassin. They're an abomination. A kin to DIO himself, judging from this…this massacre. Did anyone escape?_

The flurry of fists, vines, and kicks cuts through the thick veil of fog, air crackling with Hamon. They trudge forward, Avdol calmly walking with eyes focused on the compass before him. Joseph eyes dart all around, completely engrossed in the task of defending Avdol as they approach the airport complex proper. Or so they hope. Very little is visible in the fog…

Time passes…

"Mr. Joestar! Someone's up ahead!" Avdol shouts, but Joseph is still dealing with another group of puppeted bodies. He jumps up on one's shoulders, before kicking it in the back of the head to leap onto another. Reaching out behind him, he grabs another approaching corpse with Hermit Purple and flings it high into the air. Finally landing a knee into the body in front of him, he pushes out a burst of Hamon on contact, knocking away three more behind his target.

"We're still out in the open, Avdol. Do you think…"

"Jotaro? Perhaps. But whoever it is, they're coming closer…" Joseph sees the faint glow from the flame compass grow steadily brighter.

_That's…that's a very fast sprint. Or a Stand. _

"We have to be careful, Avdol. It could be another enemy Stand user…" Looking at the downed puppets in front of him, Joseph readies himself as they stumble onto their feet. Four of them start to slowly drag themselves towards Joseph and Avdol.

But Joseph just smirks.

Reaching out with both hands in front of him, he wraps Hermit Purple around all four bodies' legs and pulls, knocking them all on their backs. Then, while still holding onto the vines, he turns backwards and hoists the vines over his head.

"Get out of my way!" With a mighty heave, he throws all four of them clear over himself and Avdol, too far up in the fog for him to see.

_Hah, they shouldn't catch up in a while. Oh god-_

A loud pop rings out from Joseph's back. Right in the area he used to throw all four of them. A sharp pain shoots out from under his left shoulderblade, causing Joseph to straighten up to ease the pain.

"Agh, goddamned back!" Joseph stands there, writhing a bit from his geriatric back pain, before his ears pick up the sounds of extremely quick footsteps.

"Mr. Joestar, that person I detected is coming in fast." Avdol resummons Magician's Red, readying it into a battle stance. As the footsteps clamber closer, Joseph hears a loud, obnoxious, and grating voice shout from behind him.

"OUT OF MY WAY YOU OLD GEEZER! I'M GONNA DIE!"

Another sharp pain shoots through Joseph's back as the force of a fairly large man plows straight into the sore spot in his back, sending both of them to the ground.

As their weight settles, another loud pop is heard. The pain does not decrease.

**Jinnah International Airport, 1988**

_What the hell is an old guy doing all alone out here? Is he the only survivor? _

Joseph stands up and looks at the old man writhing on the ground face down. He then looks up to see a dark skinned man covered with jewelry and prayer beads. With a large, flaming bird-man hovering behind him, flame wreathing its arms like bracelets.

"Okay, so, I'm assuming that's a Stand, you were about to kill this old guy, and now you're going to attempt to kill me."

"Me? I'm more concerned about who you are." The dark skinned man's eyes narrow a bit as he speaks, his muscles still tense with hostility.

"Wait a minute…you…wait are you Avdol?" Joseph scratches his chin a bit as he tries to recall what Jotaro said about his travel companions.

_So, fire one, Avdol. Green clothes, Kakyoin. Silver hair, Polnareff…_

Joseph looks down at the old man, briefly puzzled.

_Old man…_

The old man rolls over, eyes flared with anger and pain.

"Hermit Purple!" And before Joseph can respond, he's wrapped in a cocoon of purple vines.

_Oh. Me._

"Trying to assassinate me with a sneak attack, eh? Just what I'd expect from one of…" The old man pauses, having finally gotten a good look at Joseph's face. Their eyes lock. Joseph smiles a big, goofy grin, the collar of his Hawaiian shirt bunching up near his neck as the vines clench down on him. The old man's eyes bug out a bit more as his jaw nearly falls to the floor.

"OH MY GOD!"

"What is it, Mr. Joestar!?"

"This…this…" The old man stutters a bit as he speaks, before finally spitting out his words. "This enemy Stand user has disguised himself as me!"

"Hey, wait, hold on!" Joseph starts to try and wriggle out of Hermit Purple, but the vines tighten even more as he struggles.

"If DIO had done his homework, you would've gotten away with it. You may look like a younger me, but I would never wear something as stupid looking as that!" The older Joseph points at the younger Joseph's awesome looking Hawaiian shirt, or at least the collar that's visible from the writhing vines almost choking him.

"I swear, I'm you!"

"Mr. Joestar, don't you think this assassin is a little…incompetent?"

"Hey!"

"Hm…" Old Joseph scratches his bearded chin, thinking. "You're right. What was his plan? Just run up and tackle me? He must be planning something."

"Y'know, if you're just gonna talk about me instead of, I don't know, asking me questions, you'r-"

"Shut up, whatever your name is!" The elderly, possibly senile Joseph shouts with impatience at the younger, obviously fit Joseph.

"Joseph."

"Agh!"

"Mr. Joestar. Let's hear him out. If he doesn't tell us what we want to know, we can see how well his Stand protects him." Avdol smiles a devious smile as flames curl around Magician's Red's fists.

"Hey, now, I've already been attacked by one Stand and about twenty something zombies today! Give me a break!"

"First things first, where's Jotaro?" The vines tighten as the older, crueler Joseph talks.

"Agh! I left him with the car! I can run faster than him, so I figured he'd catch up by driving here!"

"Car? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Listen, I was attacked by a valet, so I was trying to run outside of his Stand's range. Jotaro is fine, but I really hope Anne stabs that guy. Like in his left hand, hopefully."

"…" Both Avdol and Older Joseph stand in silence, shadows covering their eyes.

"So anyway, how did you get so old?"

"Mr. Joestar."

"Yes?"

"Were you always an idiot?" The older, more weary Joseph sighs, and puts a hand to his forehead.

"Sadly, I used to be a massive idiot."

"He seems harmless, even if he's lying."

"Yeah, and I think my brain is being assaulted by a very tiny Stand." The younger Joseph cheerfully replies.

"You." The older Joseph glares at his younger self. "You were talking like you were traveling with Jotaro and Anne. Jotaro's been holding out on telling me something. Was that you?"

"I mean, he hasn't told you? We've been traveling together for over a week now…"

"A week?" The vines loosen a bit at this response, but still cling tight.

"Yeah, it's like I've spent more time with him than you have!" Joseph says this, smiling stupidly.

The older Joseph's eyes flare up a bit at that.

_Okay, probably not the righ- _

Joseph finds his face mashed into the concrete as he gets slammed into the ground. On the plus side, the purple vines have stopped restraining him. But he does feel rather warm…

"Explain yourself, now."

Turning over, Joseph sees Avdol standing over him, flames pointed directly at his face. Joseph coughs nervously a bit.

"Ahem, so, you see…"

**Jinnah International Airport, 36 Days to Save Holly**

"You tried to shoot a steam cap at my grandson?"

"OUR grandson."

"Ugh…"

Time passes…

"So, instead of formulating a plan, you went up into the mountains and almost got zapped into time AGAIN."

"To be fair, Jotaro dragged me there."

"Ugh…"

Time passes…

"Let me see if I'm understanding you." The older Joseph stands, still pinching the bridge of his nose after hearing about the exploits of his supposed younger self. "You got transported in time, met up with Jotaro, followed him all the way here, taught two children Hamon, then ditched them because you got attacked?"

"Yes, though you did recruit Jotaro in the first place and I'm not even twenty years old yet, so I'd say YOU are the irresponsible grandfather."

"Mr. Joestar…can we believe what he says?" Magician's Red eases up on the flames, and the younger Joseph sighs in relief.

"Unfortunately…" The older Joseph sighs as well, but in frustration. "Until we find Jotaro, we have to. I'm just sad my grandson had to travel with such an-"

"Idiot?" A wave of joy floods the older Joseph's mind as he hears Jotaro's voice behind him. "Jiji. Are you alright?"

"Yes, despite this idiot's best efforts."

"You keep calling me an idiot, but you're me." Young Joseph scrambles to his feet, rubbing his temples a bit.

"Don't remind me." The older Joseph glares at the younger one, before turning to Jotaro. "Jotaro, what do we know about the enemy?"

"The one affecting him has an indefinite range. Any damage done to the user is reflected to Jojo. Not only that, he's on a timer. The longer we don't deal with the Stand, the more brain damage he takes."

"Urgh…" The younger Joseph collapses back onto a knee, clutching his head with both hands.

"We should deal with that one first, Anne is trying to corner the user. Or kill him. It's hard to say." Jotaro shrugs as he walks over to the younger Joseph.

"If it's in his empty skull, Hermit Purple and Star Platinum might be our best bet… Avdol." The older Joseph turns to Avdol with a knowing look.

"Understood, Mr. Joestar. I'll go after Anne and the user. Based on the direction, it shouldn't be hard to find them."

"They went towards the inside of the terminal." Jotaro offers his hand to the younger Joseph as he speaks to Avdol, but the kneeling man is in too much quiet pain to notice. Avdol nods in recognition before rushing off in the direction that Jotaro and the younger Joseph came from. The older Joseph approaches his grandson, and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're safe."

"I'm not." The younger Joseph weakly croaks.

Both Jotaro and the older Joseph look down in disdain.

_Idiot._

**END of CONVERGENCE 1**


	36. Convergence 2

**Inside Jinnah International Airport, Staying Close to Polnareff**

Kakyoin takes small, quiet steps as he scans the walls and floor around him. Polnareff's entire body is tense, the eerie silence of the airport pushing in on them. Normally, this place would have people going to and fro, travelers sleeping in the chairs waiting for their connections…

_Nothing. The lights are on, the timetables are there but…all there is…_

Bloodstains. The smears of red decorate the beige floors, the hazy glow of overhead chandeliers and electronic displays giving the place an ethereal glow.

"Kakyoin, these people…"

"Let's focus on finding Jotaro. If he was waiting for us, he'd either be by the terminal or around here…"

Suddenly, a feminine shriek comes from a winding hallway to their right. With the low hanging fog, the interior of the airport is already a winding maze, so there's no way of truly telling exactly where they have wandered to. The darkness outside of every window only further removes Kakyoin from his sense of place.

"Tch…" Polnareff clenches his teeth with an audible fright. Kakyoin tries to make out the signs, but only a scant few have had English listed for directions.

"Polnareff, we should-"

"Yeah yeah, focus on Jotaro…" Looking dejected, Polnareff continues to inch on before Kakyoin puts an arm on his shoulder.

"We should investigate. That woman…she could be a survivor. Jotaro can handle himself and…" Kakyoin gives Polnareff a reassuring smile, "He would do the same."

With a big grin, Polnareff gives a thumbs up before giving Kakyoin a hug.

_That scream…I'm sure it reminds you of your sister…_

Resolute, Kakyoin and Polnareff push out of the hug and stand defiant against the rolling fog bank within the airport building. With a synchronized step forward, they sprint off in the direction of the scream.

_I'm afraid that the similarity isn't chance…This could be a trap but-_

Kakyoin looks at Polnareff's determined eyes.

_You'd throw yourself into a trap to save us. And you'd do so for an innocent, too, Polnareff. _

Their steps echo throughout the halls, the fog getting thicker as they run on. The lights from signs and bulbs alike bloom out, a bright haze enveloping them. Even as close as they were, Kakyoin can barely see Polnareff beside him.

"Polnareff…you truly are inspiring."

"What's that?" Polnareff, a little further than Kakyoin anticipates, responds from the fog.

"I said, Polnareff-" Before he can finish, Kakyoin is cut off by a loud thunk. Coming to a stop, he sees Polnareff on the ground clutching his shin. Following his previous trajectory, Kakyoin sees that Polnareff had run straight into the side of an escalator.

"No good, useless, piece of-" Polnareff swears up and down while clutching his leg, but as Kakyoin helps him up, another voice interrupts him. A low, crackling voice from a floor above them, almost sounding like an old witch or hag from the movies.

"Polnareff. So nice to see you." The unseen voice echoes eerily around them. From all directions above them, they are assaulted by the calm but ominous voice. Very, very faintly, Kakyoin hears some muffled screams, but he can't figure out the direction of them.

"Who are you?" Kakyoin shouts up and around him, listening desperately for any clue about the whereabouts of the voice.

"I'm just a loving mother, Kakyoin." The low, elderly voice oozes unsettling tenderness as it reverberates through the room the two stand in. With the thickness of the fog, whereever they are standing feels as if it extends infinitely in all directions. "You see, what really matters is…"

The fog clears slightly at the top of the escalator. A short, shriveled old woman stands at the top, clutching a gnarled walking stick. Her head is adorned with a headdress, and numerous pits and blemishes fill in the spaces between her wrinkles. She picks up the walking stick and points it directly at Polnareff, still leaning on Kakyoin's shoulder.

"-That I'm here to kill that son-murdering ingrate!" Polnareff pushes off of Kakyoin and, from the corner of his eye, Kakyoin notices the fire in Polnareff's gaze.

"You…you have two right hands! You're that bastard's mother? Chariot!" Silver Chariot bursts from within Polnareff, settling into a duelist's stance.

"My beautiful son…died at your hands!" The previously calm voice has flared in intensity and, as the old woman speaks, fog billows out from her. Polnareff starts to sprint up the escalator, but Kakyoin stops him with a calming hand.

"She's provoking you…"

"I know! That witch doesn't know what she's getting herself into…"

"She does, Kakyoin. Haven't you noticed? None of those corpses have shown up in a while."

"Tch…" Polnareff clenches his teeth and looks around the both of them. The room, too, fills with a deeper fog as they wait.

"Oh, my son…" The hag's voice echoes throughout the room. "In remembrance of your wonderful life, I have two offerings…"

_Two? Me and-_

"Polnareff. And this fine young lady…" In a flash, the fog clears in a section of the upper floor. A small metal railing veils half of the figure revealed, but Kakyoin's heart drops as he looks. As if a spotlight was cast upon the figure, he sees a woman, tears in her eyes. In her left hand, a long, sharp stiletto blade. Her right hand seems to be gripping her own mouth, with visible circular wounds in both of her forearms.

"You witch!" Polnareff attempts to leap up and grab the second floor with Silver Chariot's extended arm, but before he can.

_No. No!_

The innocent woman plunges the knife into her jugular, her arms fully out of her control. Blood splatters over the railing and the woman collapses.

"You're as much a monster as your shitbag son!" Pulling himself over the rail, Polnareff disappears from sight as the fog re-envelops the second floor.

"Hierophant Green!" Kakyoin's Stand coils its snake-like lower body and slithers up the wall to join Polnareff, but as he draws closer he hears Polnareff scoff at someone unseen.

"Who the hell are you? One of her minions?"

"Okay now, I can explain." A voice coos out in an anxious Southern American accent.

"You're the one pointing the gun at me, asshole. Move it or I carve you to bits."

"I really wish I could, kid. But uh, y'all ever think that the guy with the gun AIN'T pullin' the strings?" As Hierophant draws closer, he sees a blonde haired man with a cowboy hat brandishing a gun standing directly in Polnareff's way.

"Last chance, cowboy."

"If I were you, kid, I'd run. And probably duck." Through Hierophant's eyes, Kakyoin spots a hole in the gunman's hand, right before he pulls the trigger.

"Polnareff! Do as he says!"

"What?" Confused, Polnareff attempts to swipe at the oncoming bullet, but-

_He can't see it in the fog! He's going to get hit! Unless…_

Water rushes between Hierophant's hands, who turns to face Polnareff beside it.

"Emerald Splash!"

**Karachi, 2220 Miles from Cairo**

_Hm. Somewhere through the terminal…_

Avdol steps cautiously but firmly through the doors by the terminal. Sure enough, a car is pulled up by the curb. Sadly, the hot rod had seen better days. Bloodstains coated the concrete around it, and the doors had been wrenched off and thrown around. A few zombie-like corpses are still pinned under them, lifeless.

"Jotaro, amazing as ever…" He looks down on the compass, detecting a faint response from within the main doors. Judging from the signs, these doors lead straight into the airport shops.

_Now, from what I can gather, the enemy user probably has no way to defend himself other than with his bare hands._

Avdol pushes the doors open, only taking the slightest note of the gruesome sight within. Inactive bodies lie in piles, answering the mystery of what happened here. A massacre.

_DIO…a coward and a monster. A demon and a vampire._

The light on his compass grows stronger as he delves further into the strip of stores and restaurants. The fog appears to be much more sparse here, and the bodies lie on the ground as if they were discarded toys. As he continues, Avdol can make out a faint sound of shouting coming from what appears to be a kebab shop further ahead.

"Anne?" Avdol speaks loudly without shouting, but he's a bit too far to get much of a response. Yet, something feels a bit off. He stops, eyeing the piles of bodies around him. They are all still, but…

_The doors!_

When he entered, the doors had been closed, yet they were wide open now. Fog seeps in, flooding the place with an impenetrable curtain. Eyes darting here and there, Avdol spots small tendrils of fog reaching for the piles of bodies.

"Magician's Red!" Dismissing the compass and summoning his Stand, Avdol squares himself in the midst of the shopping strip. Countless bodies begin to rise up, disentangling themselves from each other in a grim display.

_Hm. This can't have been a trap. If I can just stop more fog from coming in, I should be able to deal with the rest…_

The corpses shamble closer, more rising from the piles near him. However, Avdol simply takes a deep breath closes his eyes. Then-

"Crossfire Hurricane!" An ankh shaped fire blast carves its way straight through some of the bodies and out of the front door, where he came in. Still, more bodies stand up and pile in, fog rolling through the freshly burnt hole in the glass doors…

And then, a massive explosion. His blast had hit dead on, the sports car just outside bursting into a massive conflagration. A wave from the explosion thins the air around it, bringing in a cloud of smoke with it. Avdol raises a sleeve to his face and ducks below the smoke cloud, all the while looking about at the horde around him. Slowly, they begin to drop limply, collapsed into a heap.

_Seems like the fog is semi-autonomous, so unless the user is actively focusing on an area, the fog is less potent. Better move and get Anne quickly, I'm sure they noticed that one._

Running down the strip of shops, he sees a small head pop out of the kebab shop.

"What the FUCK was that?" The little head shouts.

_Heh. Glad to see she's okay. _

Avdol smiles to himself. Before long he catches up to the squinting head, who shouts with a tone of delight.

"Avdol?! You're okay! I thought Old Man Joseph wrecked your plane."

"I wouldn't doubt it, I've been on enough planes with him…" Avdol sighs, but then peers past the small girl into the kebab shop. A man's head is peeping above the counter, obviously shaking.

"Oh yeah, this is the guy threatening Joseph."

"Ah, so his story has more credence…" Avdol frames his chin with two fingers, examining the man in more detail.

"Yeah, he put something inside him that makes him take the same hits, so I was trying to cut off his left hand. Cuz, y'know, Joseph ALSO doesn't have a left hand."

"GET THAT CRAZY GIRL AWAY FROM ME!" The man behind the counter shouts.

"Oh, she's not the one you have to worry about…" Avdol steps forward, Magician's Red radiating flames around him. "I don't know who that young man is, nor do I really care. But what I'd like you to tell me…"

The man behind the counter shivers a bit before answering.

"…What?"

"In your prior experience, does your Stand work if I burn you to a crisp in one go?" Avdol conjures up some flames, and shoots a warning gush of flames over the man's head. The fire impacts the tiled wall behind the counter, sending hot shards of it flinging back at the man. He yelps in pain, but then stands up straight, laughing.

"Hahahaha! You people never let me explain myself! If you kill me, my Stand will take out whoever I'm linked with! Kill me if you dare! Even if you don't, those little burns you gave me will be multiplied tenfold towards Joseph Joestar!" The enemy user stands up, proud and fearless.

"He does this every once in a while." Anne says, unimpressed.

"Ah." Avdol crosses his arms and taps his elbow. "You do indeed have me in a tough spot."

"I see you're a smart man, Avdol. My name is Steely Dan. I'm sure we can work something out to make sure no one gets hurt."

"Oh?" Avdol responds, intrigued.

"Yes, all you have to do is kiss my shoe right here." He puts his shined black dress shoe on the counter, a smug look on his face. "And I'll give you thirty more minutes before I kill Joseph."

"Really? As generous as that is…" Avdol raises his hands and gestures them, Magician's Red following suit. "I'm just too indecisive. Anne, would you care to make a decision for me?"

With a flick of his hands, Avdol gestures again at Steely Dan. In response, Magician's Red spins around, gathering flames in its mouth and wrists, before firing them at Steely Dan. The flames form half rings that pin the enemy to the wall, one for each of his limbs and one for his neck.

"I take it you shoot a lot of invisible fire, Avdol, but he looks like he's glued to the wall…" Anne puts her switchblade away, then walks up to Steely Dan with a devilish look in her eye.

"Hey! This burns a lot! You're hurting, Joseph!" The pinned man squeals as the little girl comes closer.

"Yeah, but he deserves it. Now let's see if he feels this." She reaches below the counter and pulls out a butcher's knife, inspecting its sharpness before her eyes lock onto Steely Dan's left hand.

_Hm. It's a shame she doesn't have a Stand._

With a deep breath, Anne's butcher knife starts to crackle with a faint energy. Hamon, something Avdol had seen Joseph use on only a few occasions.

_It seems our mystery man was telling the truth. But teaching her Hamon…_

She reels back, ready to slam the knife against the wall. Steely Dan has his eyes closed and his teeth clenched.

_An excellent idea. We shall get along well._

A loud cry can be heard all the way to the smoldering remains of the sports car out front. Another, louder cry, can be heard from the tarmac.

**END of CONVERGENCE 2**


End file.
